In the Name of Liberty II
by Native Avenger
Summary: The American Revolutionary War has been won and freedom has been given to all men and women, or so we think. The Native American Assassin, Ratonhnhaké:ton, knows the truth and how not all people are free. His home is not the only place that needs saving however. Witness as Connor Kenway does everything in his power to ensure everyone's freedom in the Dragon Realms.
1. Off at a Bad Start

**Well, I finally got started on the sequel to the first story I ever wrote. This story will contain spoilers to Assassin's Creed III so don't even bother reading this without beating the game's main story. I've done a ton of research for this fic and I will have Connor speaking Mohawk at certain points. Also, I'm gonna be bringing back the historical facts! Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Historical Fact: Even though George Washington claimed to fight for all men's rights, he saw Native Americans as threats to the colonies and later, the United States. He often referred to the natives as "beasts" and thought that they didn't use the land wisely.**

Chapter 1: Off at a Bad Start

_Atlantic Ocean-1783_

It was a clear sunny day in the coast of New England and the water was calm and still. The only disturbance there was out at sea, was a naval warship. This ship is known as the Aquila or the Ghost of the North Seas.

It was returning from a voyage in the Caribbean Sea, where one of the local traders were under attack by a few privateer ships.

The crew on board the ship was now at work keeping everything in line and there was a Mohawk man at the balcony near the wheel.

The man was wearing a blue captain's uniform with a blue tricorn hat tipped over his eyes. He was armed with two double Pitcairn-putnam flintlock pistols, a sawtooth sword, two hidden blades, and a unique tomahawk in the shape of the Assassin's insignia.

This man is named Ratonhnhaké:ton by his people, but everyone else just calls him Connor Kenway. Right now, he was leaning over the balcony and staring at a light purple crystal in his hand. The crystal is the same convexity crystal that was given to him by the long dead Assassin, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, when he was having the vision back in the Dragon Realms.

He was not thinking about his time in the realms however. He was thinking about his life choices and how his people were driven out of their home by the very people he helped win the Revolutionary War. He was also very saddened about Achilles death. Connor felt like his whole life was crashing down on him and there was nothing he could do about it.

His state of thought was broken when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. Connor turned his head to see his first mate approaching him.

"Is there something you require of me, Mr. Faulkner?" the Assassin asked as the elderly man leaned over the balcony next to him.

"No, no, I just wish to chat is all." Faulkner assured cheerfully as he watched the waves of the sea.

"What about?" Connor questioned as he looked at the crystal in his hand once again.

"To be completely honest, sir, I worry about you. You've seemed very troubled recently." the elderly sailor explained with a look of concern.

The Assassin sighed and looked at his first mate.

"I have… I have failed my people. I promised them and Achilles that I would protect them. And then the very people I strived to aid threw them out as if they were nothing. I have failed them." the Mohawk man said with his head down in sadness.

Faulkner sighed heavily and comfortingly rested his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Not everything goes the way you want them to, sir. But you need to use these hardships to make yourself stronger. You are a good man with a heart of gold. I believe that you can help everyone, including your people." the aged sailor comforted with a kind smile.

The Assassin just sighed and silently looked at the light purple crystal in the palm of his hand.

"What's that you've got there?" Faulkner asked curiously when he noticed the crystal for the first time.

"It was a gift from a friend of mine." Connor answered vaguely.

"And who would that be?" the sailor questioned with interest.

"Better left unsaid." the Assassin replied as he placed the crystal in his coat pocket.

"Ay ay, sir. By the way, we will be back at the homestead within the hour." the elderly man informed.

Connor nodded in understanding and left for his sleeping quarters to change.

* * *

The Native American Assassin calmly walked off the Aquila and onto the dock while wearing his colonial assassin's robes. He's wearing the usual white robes with the hood pulled down, revealing his newly shaven mohawk that is tied back into a small ponytail.

The Assassin sighed quietly as he looked around the Summer landscape and green foilage of the forest.

"Just let me know when we'll be off again, Captain." Faulkner reminded as he stood next to the ship's boarding ramp.

Connor nodded and ran off into the nearby forest. He sprinted past trees and bushes until he jumped onto a partially fallen log. He ran up it and jumped onto the branch of another tree. The Mohawk Assassin then proceeded to jump from tree to tree and branch to branch until he reached boarder between the Homestead and the New England Frontier.

Connor jumped off the tree he was currently on and landed on the dirt path. He then slowly pulled the white hood over his head to conceal his identity. He sighed quietly before running down the dirt road. Once he was completely out of the Homestead territory, he sprinted into the forest once again.

The Mohawk climbed up another tree and began swinging and jumping his way across the Frontier. He kept this up until he performed a leap of faith into a pile of brush and leaves after about a half hour of traveling.

Connor quickly hopped out of the brushes and calmly walked to a well hidden cave in the side of the mountain. He wondered around the cave and jumped down a steep ledge that someone like him could easily climb back up. He landed with a quiet grunt and proceeded to run down the hall like passage.

The Assassin eventually ended up in an open spaced room with a wooden chest in the center of it. Upon closer inspection, the container had the Assassin's symbol on it.

'Glad to see that it is right where I left it.' Connor thought to himself as he approached the wooden container.

He took out a lockpick and screwdriver before he slid it into the lock. He shifted it around a few times until he unlocked the chest.

The Native American slowly opened the wooden chest and took out its only treasure. He was now holding the same Apple of Eden that was used to bring him and those British troops to the Dragon Realms four years ago. He sighed and looked at the piece of ancient technology in his hands.

'Just like the one from my village.' Connor thought with a sad frown.

He sighed heavily and sat down on a flat rock near the empty chest.

'I promised Voltia I would return to her realm, but this land is not yet free. The Englishmen have their freedom, yes, but not us people of color. My people, the African slaves, woman… we're not free.' the Mohawk thought with a troubled expression as he recalled that family of Africans being sold as slaves on Evacuation Day.

He thought about his next course of action for awhile as he stared at the Apple. After what felt like hours, Connor finally came to a decision and stood up.

'I will leave this world, but I can't stay there for too long.' the Assassin said in his head as the Apple started glowing a golden yellow.

The light lit up the whole room and continued to get brighter until the only thing that could be seen was a bright yellow light. Then all of a sudden, Connor's world went black and he passed out.

* * *

Connor Kenway groaned quietly as he woke up in a grassy clearing. He slowly sat up and looked around the forest surrounding him. He almost instantly recognized it as the Valley of Avalar.

The Mohawk steadily stood up and looked at the Apple of Eden that was still in his grip. He quickly shoved it in his coat pocket with the convexity crystal and began running through the forest.

Acting on instinct, he sprinted to the closest tree and climbed up the branches. Once he reached the tallest branch, he leapt off it and landed on another on the tree next to it.

The Assassin continued doing this for awhile until the sun started going down.

"I should probably hunt for some food and make a camp." Connor thought aloud to himself as he took out his bow and held it in his right hand.

He leapt off the tree he was currently on and saw that some berries have been recently eaten off a small bush.

'Hares. They can't be too far.' the Mohawk speculated in his head.

Sure enough, an adult rabbit hopped out into the open and started eating from another bush. Connor quickly hid in some waist-high bushes and grabbed an arrow out of his quiver. He rested the arrow on the side of the bow and on the string before he started pulling the string back.

The Native American took careful aim and released the bow when he was positive it would connect. The arrow pierced the hare's neck and killed it instantly.

Connor shouldered the bow and walked up to the downed rabbit. He bent down on his knee and activated the hidden blade on his left wrist. It twirled around so he was holding it like a dagger and he looked at his kill.

"Nia:wen. (Thank you.)" the Assassin said in Mohawk moments before he started gutting the animal.

He made sure to take every part of the animal until the only thing that remained was a bunch of animal blood where the corpse used to be.

Once he had all of the usable parts of the animal, he started collecting fire wood. He searched around the immediate area and gathered any twigs, sticks, and flammable grass he could find.

After all the required items were collected, he dug a small pit in the ground to be used as a camp fire. He also made sure to set some stones around it to prevent the fire from spreading.

Connor spread the grass over the little ditch he dug and placed the wood over it. Next, he took out some flint and grinded the two stones together to form a spark. The sparks immediately set the wood and grass aflame.

The sun had set and the realms' two moons lit up the dark sky once the fire was all set. The Mohawk took out his hare meat and proceeded to cook it over the fire as he watched the fire crackle.

When the meet was cooked and ready to eat, the assassin pulled his hood down and started eating. He found himself thinking about his failure to keep the Europeans from taking his people's land and how he was forced to kill his best friend, Kanen'tó:kon.

Connor missed his village back at Kanatohséton, or Valley Forge as the Europeans called it. He tied his best, fought in a war, performed the impossible, all to unsure his peoples' safety and right to own their land, and it wasn't enough.

The Native American sighed heavily as he finished eating. He took off his white coat and gently layed it on the ground near the fire. He slowly layed down on his makeshift mattress and looked at the night sky.

His mind kept going back to his village and how the Continentals broke their promise. Protecting his people was the sole reason why he joined the Assassins in the first place, why he fought. It baffled him how the Patriots turned their backs on him like that and how General Washington was the reason why his mother was killed.

"Iah tetkale:ri'. (That is wrong.)" Connor thought aloud with a sad frown.

He sat there in silence for awhile as he stared up at the two moons in the sky above. The only sounds that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the frogs in the distance.

When he felt like it was getting late, the Mohawk shifted so that he was lying on his side and gently closed his eyes.

'I will set things right... whatever the cost.' Connor thought to himself before falling asleep.


	2. Reunion

**Here's the second chapter for all you readers out there. I have a question for you all that I'd like for you to answer in the reviews. Would you like this story to stay at a T rating or do you want me to bump it up to an M rating? I'd like to read your opinions. Also, I have to thank Zach the Fire Dragon for helping me create an OC. The OC is the last new character to be introduced in this chapter. Like always, enjoy the chapter.**

**Historical Fact: On April 26****th****, 1783, about seven thousand Loyalists from New York set sail for Canada. It was at this time that over one-hundred thousand Loyalists fled America by the end of the American Revolutionary War.**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Connor Kenway groaned quietly as he woke up due to the sun's light shining in his face. His dark brown eyes fluttered open to see the clear morning sky above him and the sight of a bald eagle flying in the distance. The eagle sang it's song as it flew away towards the horizon.

'She made it.' the Assassin thought with a smile as he slowly sat up and itched the back of his neck.

The Mohawk glanced at the fire pit he made yesterday to see that the fire had gone out at some point during the night. Shrugging in indifference, he stood up, grabbed his white coat, and put it on, leaving the hood down

Deciding to catch some breakfast, he turned around and began running through the forest until he came upon a clearing about fifty yards away.

'An animal has been here recently.' the tribal thought to himself when he noticed some rabbit droppings by his feet.

He took out some bait and a snare as he rested on his knee and set the trap near a blueberry bush.

'I should probably relight the fire while I wait." Connor thought to himself as he stood up again.

The Mohawk quickly turned around and ran back to his temporary camp. Once he got there, he calmly walked up to where he slept the night before and put some spare wood in the fire pit.

Wanting to be able to cook his breakfast, he took out two pieces of flint and began grinding them together. The sparks from the two minerals landed in the pit and steadily went up in flames.

"I should check on the snare now." the Assassin thought aloud as he turned back towards the way he explored earlier.

Not wanting to waste time, he took off in a full sprint towards the blueberry bush and checked the trap he set awhile ago. He couldn't help, but allow a small smile to form on his face when he saw that a hare had tumbled into the snare.

The Mohawk bent down to his knee and activated his riveted hidden blade on his left wrist, holding it like a dagger.

"Nai:wen. (Thank you.)" the Assassin thanked in his native language just before he started gutting the rabbit.

Connor packed his kill's remains in his inventory once he finished gutting the animal and stood up. Once he had everything ready to go, he made his way back to his temporary encampment. Once there, he sat down in front of the fire and began cooking the hare's meat.

The Native American's train of thought went back to his people as he cooked his breakfast. He thought about what that spirit from the Nexus told him, how he fought for a cause that did not exist; that his goals were impossible to reach.

"She's wrong. I will fight for the freedom of every man, woman, and child… no matter what." the Mohawk thought aloud with a look of determination.

Connor noticed that the meat was ready to be eaten and took it away from the fire. He shook the depressing thoughts out of his head and began eating his breakfast.

As he ate, he started thinking about the last time he was here at the Dragon Realms and how Voltia confessed her love for him. He always thought about her during the Revolution when he wasn't on an assassination mission or liberating the colonies.

He smiled from the memories of her as he finished eating and stood up once he was all done.

'I love you too, Voltia.' Connor thought to himself as he pulled the white hood over his head, hiding half of his face in shadows.

The Mohawk scooped up some sand and tossed it into the pit, extinguishing the flames. Once that was done, he walked up to a massive tree and looked up at the branches.

Thinking that the tree would make a great lookout point, he quickly climbed up the massive trunk and onto the lower branches. He gradually made his way up the large tree until he was at the topmost branch and looking over the forest.

Connor looked out at the landscape to see the city of Warfang in the distance. He squinted his eyes and saw the unmistakable sight of dragons flying over the large city.

'Won't take long to get there.' the Assassin thought to himself as he looked at all the climbable trees that led directly to the city.

He sighed quietly and prepared to jump. A bald eagle sang it's song as he performed a Leap of Faith and landed in a large pile of brush below.

He quickly jumped out of the brush and climbed up onto a smaller tree a few ways ahead. It was at that point that he commenced jumping and swinging from tree to tree as he made his way towards Warfang.

It took the Assassin about an hour and a half to reach the great city when it would've taken two or three if he went by foot. Once he reached the forest's endpoint, he jumped off the current tree he was on and landed on the path leading up to Warfang's entrance. He slowly stood up straight and started walking up the dirt path.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" a mole guard called as Connor approached the city gates.

The Assassin ignored the guard and kept on walking.

"I said halt!" the mole yelled more forcefully as he raised his flintlock rifle a little, wanting to intimidate the human.

Acting on instinct, Connor quickly ejected the hidden blade on his left arm and stabbed the guard's lower chest. The Assassin walked through the city gates as the guard quietly fell to the ground, never to wake up again.

'This place has changed.' the Mohawk observed in his head as noticed dragons, moles, cheetahs, humans, and even a few apes walking amongst each other without fighting of any kind.

Connor also noticed that nearly all the guards were equipped with muskets or flintlock pistols.

Deciding to ignore the changes that have transpired in his absence, the Assassin lowered his head to hide his face and inconspicuously walked through the crowd of people.

He walked for what felt like hours until he spotted a certain black dragoness walking with a familiar white dragoness.

'Cynder and Aura.' he thought to himself with a smile under his hood.

The two dragonesses have changed since he last saw them. They were both much bigger, but still not the size of fully grown dragons. He also noticed that they both had a single feather tied to one of their horns.

The Assassin shrugged off the differences and used the large crowd to his advantage as he stealthily approached the two dragonesses from behind. He made sure to use his Eagle Vision so that he wouldn't lose them amongst the crowd.

He followed them for awhile towards where he recalled where the Temple was located. He heard them talking about their various classes and what they were planning on doing later. He smiled when he heard Cynder mention him and how fierce of a fighter he was.

Once they reached the city's Temple, he chose to reveal himself. The robed tribal walked up behind the two dragonesses and tapped their shoulders.

"Yes may I help…?" Aura started as she and Cynder turned around.

They're eyes widened however when they saw the Native American standing before them.

"CONNOR!" the two dragonesses cried in excitement as they both hugged the Mohawk.

"Hello to you too." the Assassin chuckled as he hugged them back

"Girls! We heard you scream… CONNOR!" Spyro said worriedly at first, but screamed happily as he, Movendi, Spes, and Terrence ran up to them and noticed Connor.

"It is good to see you all." the Native American told them all once Cynder and Aura finally released him.

The tribal noticed that Spyro and Movendi have gotten a little bigger as well, but that was the only change. Spes has also grown and was now the size of an adult dragon. Connor looked over at the Englishman and noticed that he was now wearing a black dress uniform with red lining, as well as a black tricorn hat tipped over his eyes.

"Yeah, and I finally mastered your name." Movendi said with a proud smile as he walked up to him.

"Let us hear it." Connor sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head slightly.

The earth dragon's smile widened as he cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Ratokatoon!" he announced with a confident smile and his chest puffed out in pride.

Connor face-palmed with a groan as everyone else laughed. Movendi frowned and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Ah there's much to talk about. Why don't you come inside the Temple with us so we can talk in privet?" Terrence suggested once he was come enough to speak again.

"That sounds like a good idea." the Assassin agreed with a nod, wanting to see the dragoness he's been thinking about since he first arrived in the Dragon Realms.

"We'll take you to Voltia." Spyro assured as he led everyone inside the Temple.

Connor smiled and followed his friends into the school. He noticed that the halls and classrooms have been cleaned up a bit to make everything look newer and there were human teachers in some of the classrooms.

'This land has changed.' the Mohawk thought to himself as he followed them up the staircase to the top floor and towards the dormitories.

The four dragons and Englishman led him towards one of the rooms and opened the wooden door. The Assassin stepped inside to see Voltia tutoring Caligo for history class.

Caligo has gotten a little bigger, but he is still small compared to everyone else. Voltia has also gotten bigger, but she still isn't quite the size of an adult dragon yet. She also has three feathers tied to her right horn and two on her left.

The two dragons looked up from their bookwork and their eyes widened when they saw the Native American standing before them.

"C-Connor?" the electric dragoness stuttered as tears of happiness came to her eyes.

"Hen. (Yes.)" the Assassin confirmed with a nod as he held his arms open.

Voltia got up and quickly ran over to her lover, hugging him tightly. Connor smiled warmly and hugged her back as everyone else entered the room and shut the door.

After a few long moments, Voltia finally released him and everyone took a seat on the floor, except for Caligo, who was sitting on his sleeping pillow. The Assassin sat with his legs crossed and pulled down his hood, revealing his newly shaven mohawk.

"That's new." Spyro absorbed with a chuckle.

"That looks good on you." Aura complimented with a warm smile as Caligo and Movendi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." the Native American replied as he rubbed his hand over his long, tied back, hair.

"So Connor, how've you been?" Spes asked curiously as he got in a more comfortable position.

"I have been better." the tribal replied honestly as he thought about the Founding Fathers' broken promises.

"What's wrong?" Voltia asked with a sympathetic expression as she scooted closer to him.

"It is a long story." the Assassin brushed off, not really wanting to talk about his failures.

"Connor, tell us. What happened in your Realm." Cynder urged as everyone nodded in agreement.

The Mohawk sighed and slowly looked around at everyone in the room.

"Very well, let me start from the beginning. My father was a Templar named Haytham Kenway… " Connor started as he rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward.

* * *

Somewhere in the palace of Warfang, there were three individuals in the meeting room, two dragons and once cheetah. They were all sitting around a large table with a Templar cross on it and candles lighting up the room.

"What news of the Assassins, Erat?" one of the dragons asked the cheetah.

Erat was a light brown cheetah with green eyes and was wearing silver plate armor. The chest plate has Warfang's symbol painted on it and he's wearing a Templar right no his right ring finger. He was equipped with a short steel sword and a double barrel flintlock pistol on his belt.

"No. The guards haven't spotted any Assassins for three weeks now, Master Accipiter." the cheetah, now known as Erat, replied.

Accipiter was a white scaled albino wind dragon with blood red eyes. Both his underbelly and wing membranes are pure white just like his scales. On his head are four wavy horns that point straight up. Lastly, his tailblade was white and resembles a star.

"It seems like we've scared them off for now. What do you think, King Tyrannus?" the albino dragon asked curiously.

Tyrannus was a blue scaled ice dragon with blue eyes. He looked strikingly similar to Cyril, except his wing membranes are white and he's slightly overweight. He was wearing a puffy red cape on his back and a golden crown was placed on his head.

"We'll do what we always do, keep the city safe and kill anyone who gets in our way." Tyrannus answered matter-of-factly.

"Understood, sire. Warfang is lucky to have a king like you." Accipiter praised with a smile.

"If only Cyril agreed with our ideals." Erat mumbled quietly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, yes, my brother's an idiot. That doesn't concern me." the king dismissed without much care.

The large ice dragon sighed and looked at the fire in the fireplace. In truth, he was angry at the Ice Guardian for refusing his offer to join the Templars.

"Would you like us to send out scouting parties to try to find the Assassins' stronghold?" Erat asked as he rested his paw on his chin.

The king's train of thought was broken and he looked at the brown haired cheetah across from him.

"I think that would be a good idea." Accipiter added as he nodded in agreement.

"No. The Assassins will reveal themselves in time. All in due time." Tyrannus assured them with a dark smile.


	3. New Threats, Old Enemies

**Well, you readers responded to my question from the last chapter. This story will now be rated M, which means I can say whatever the fuck I want. And this message is to the anonymous reviewer, Zues; it doesn't matter what kind of story you read. Anything can be good if it's written well and has a good plot. Now then, enjoy the fucking chapter!**

**Historical Fact: On January 22, 1784, the Russians set up their first settlement in Alaska on Kodiak Island. The Russian fur trader, Grigory Shelkhov, founded Three Saints Bay on this date. The landmark was destroyed from a tsunami in 1792, but was reconstructed in modern day Kodiak, Alaska.**

Chapter 3: New Threats, Old Enemies

Everyone in the bedroom stared at Connor with a sympathetic expression once he concluded his life's story. He told them everything from his mother and tribe, the spirit that spoke to him through the Apple of Eden, the Revolution, his father, the Templars, his peoples forced removal, all of it.

Voltia started crying all of a sudden and hugged the Mohawk closely. He sighed quietly and slowly hugged her back.

"You've been through so much…" the electric dragoness sobbed into his shoulder.

The Assassin didn't respond and soothingly rubbed the back of her head as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Everyone was silent for awhile; digesting the new information they were just told. The only sound that could be heard was Voltia's quiet sobs. After a few minutes of silence, the electric dragoness sniffed away her sorrow and pulled away from the hug.

"You two okay?" Spyro asked softly.

"Yes." Connor answered quietly as he rested his arm over Voltia's shoulders.

"Alright. Um… Connor… there's something we should tell you." Aura started, trying to find the right words to say.

"What is it?" the Mohawk questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… um… how do I say this?" the wind dragoness said as she tapped her chin in thought.

Before she could answer however, there was a knock at the door which interrupted their conversation. Cynder decided to answer the door so she stood up and walked over to it.

"Who is it!?" she called as her muscles tensed in case it was an enemy.

"Hunter!" a male voice called from the other end.

Cynder smiled as she recognized the name and opened the door without hesitation. Standing at the doorway was an orange furred cheetah. Hunter was wearing a white robe and a hooded cape with red lining. He's currently wearing the hood over his head.

The cheetah stepped into the room and Cynder led him over to the Native American.

"Connor, I'd like you to meet Hunter. He helped me and Spyro on our quest to defeat Malefor a year before you came here." the black dragoness introduced with a smile.

'Those look like assassin's robes.' the tribal thought to himself as he looked the cheetah from head to toe.

"Greetings, Connor, I've heard much about you." Hunter said warmly with a smile.

"Hello." the Assassin greeted back with a straight face and a small nod.

"Connor, I'm just gonna tell you flat out. We started our own Brotherhood of Assassins in the Dragon Realms." Movendi explained when he noticed Connor looking at the cheetah's robes.

"We have an entire group, the proper equipment, and everything." Spyro added with a smile.

"And before you ask. No, Caligo is not an Assassin." Voltia answered the Mohawk's unasked question as she rested a paw on the young shadow dragon's shoulder.

"Not yet." Caligo mumbled to himself.

"When did this happen?" Connor asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"About a week after you left actually. So far we have about thirty… forty members throughout the Realms." Spes answered with his paw resting on his chin as he tried to accurately recall how many Assassins there were.

"I am assuming that you are the Warfang Assassins." the tribal guessed as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Almost. Our last member is in the Stronghold." Terence clarified with a smirk.

"Stronghold?" Connor asked with a confused expression.

"Follow us. We'll show you." Voltia smiled as she and everyone else stood up.

The American Assassin got up as well and pulled the hood over his head. Caligo opened the door for them and Voltia led them all out into the hallway. She walked up to a wall in the corner and pushed in one of the bricks.

Connor's eyes widened as an entire section of the wall slid down and revealed a hidden passage.

"What is this?" he asked as he followed everyone inside and the door slid shut behind him.

"During the war against Malefor, the moles built in these tunnels hidden within the Temple. The only ones who know about this place besides us are the Guardians." Spyro explained as they walked down the dark stone hall.

"But what if the Guardians choose to betray you?" Connor questioned with a concerned expression.

"Don't worry; the Stronghold is hidden in a place that even the Guardians don't know about." Hunter assured with a smile.

Voltia led them through twists and turns as she used electricity between her horns as a light. She then stopped in the middle of one of the halls all of a sudden.

"Why are we stopping?" the American Assassin asked curiously.

The electric dragoness grinned and pushed in another brick on the wall, revealing an even more hidden passage.

"A hidden tunnel within a hidden tunnel." Movendi commented with a quiet chuckle as they all entered the new hallway.

Connor glanced behind them and noticed that the hidden door slid shut again, making it look like a benign wall.

'Clever.' he thought to himself as he faced forward again and followed his fellow Assassins into the new hall.

They all walked down the stone hallway for awhile until they reached the end of the hallway. There was a wooden door blocking the way with the Assassins' insignia painted in blue on it.

Terrence lightly pushed past everyone and stepped forward. He then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for them.

"Welcome to our home, Connor." the Englishmen said with a smile as they all walked through the doorway.

The new room was oval in shape with a large blue carpet in the middle. There was various bookshelves, maps, and weapon racks lining across the wall and a chandelier lit up the whole room. Lastly, there are a few tables with documents and coins resting on the tabletops.

There was a lone dragon sitting at one of the tables and was working on some sort of alchemy experiment. Connor couldn't help, but notice that the dragon's robes looked strikingly similar to Altaïr's old attire. The dragon looked up from his work with a smile on his muzzle, revealing his black scales.

"Ah Connor, it's good to see you again." the dragon greeted warmly as Terence shut the door behind them.

"Do I know you?" the Native American Assassin questioned with a slightly confused expression.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me." the shadow dragon said with fake hurt as he lowered his hood, revealing his identity.

"Blacklight. You were the alchemy teacher." Connor recalled.

"And still am. I work as an Assassin whenever I get time away from the classroom." Blacklight explained, his smile never fading.

"What's that you're working on?" Aura asked curiously as everyone sat down at the table and they looked at his expreiment.

"Oh it's just some poison for our throwing knives." the alchemist told them as he continued brewing the dark green chemical.

The wind dragoness nodded in understanding and everyone looked at the tan skinned human.

"Are there any Templars in the Realms?" Connor asked curiously, hoping that they would say no.

Spyro nodded with an apologetic expression and placed three portraits on the table.

"Their names are Tyrannus, Erat, and Accipiter. They're the Templars who are in charge in this county." the purple dragon explained as the Mohawk studied the paintings.

"The cheetah is Erat. He's a lieutenant of the Warfang guard and he has control of all the military within the city." Spes explained as he pointed at the cheetah's portrait.

"The albino's name is Accipiter. He's the king's advisor when it comes to foreign matters or when he simply needs someone's opinion." Terrence informed him as he motioned towards the white dragon's picture.

'That is not good.' the tribal thought to himself as he looked at their two portraits.

"And the fat ice dragon with the cape is Tyrannus. He's… the king of Warfang." Cynder said hesitantly.

"The king of Warfang is a Templar!?" Connor interrupted with a flabbergasted expression.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's also Cyril's brother." Aura answered with a heavy sigh.

Connor's mouth was agape in shock as he digested this new information. He leaned back in his seat and released a heavy sigh.

"This challenges things." the American Assassin thought aloud as he rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Hey, cheer up, Connor. We'll get through this." Voltia comforted as she rested a paw on his shoulder.

"And with you on our side, they'll have no chance!" Movendi added with a confident grin as he puffed out his chest.

"That is kind of you to say. Thank you." the Mohawk told them with an appreciative smile.

"No problem. We're always here for you." the electric dragoness told him with a friendly nuzzle to his cheek.

Connor chuckled and rested his hands on the table as he leaned forward slightly. Spyro cleared his throat to get his attention and he looked at the dragon.

"We'll be right back. We want to show you something." the purple said as he, Cynder, Voltia, Movendi, Aura, Spes, and Terence stood up.

The six dragons and human walked out into another door to the side and shut the door behind them. The American Assassin shrugged off his curiosity and looked down at his gloved hands. He was starting to get lost in thought, until he heard the cheetah's voice.

"Cynder told me that Connor isn't your real name. May I ask what it is?" Hunter asked curiously as Blacklight stopped what he was doing and listened.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Connor answered, resisting the urge to smile at their curiosity.

"That sounds like a warrior's name. I like it." the cheetah complimented with a warm smile under his hood.

"Thank you, Hunter." the Mohawk replied with a small nod.

"So, Connor, what kind of weapons does your people use?" Blacklight asked as he rubbed his chin with interest.

"The Kanien'kehá:ka and many other nations use various weapons such as the tomahawk, bow, war club, spear, and slingshot. We also use European weapons such as the musket and flintlock if presented." Connor explained as his two fellow Assassins got very interested on the subject.

"Do you think you could make some blueprints on your people's weapons? The Assassins could use such weapons." Hunter asked hopefully.

"I will when I have time to spare." the Mohawk Assassin promised with a small nod.

"Thank you, Connor. New weapons that almost no one in the realms knows about will definitely give us an edge against the Templars." the cheetah said gratefully with an appreciative smile.

Connor nodded before they heard the door open. They looked towards the now open door to see everyone who left came back into the room. The Native American was slightly surprised however, when he noticed that they were all wearing Assassins robes.

Spyro was wearing robes that bared a striking resemblance to Ezio's white robes. Cynder, Spes, Movendi, and Aura were wearing robes that looked like Altaïr's. Lastly, Voltia, Caligo, and Terence were donning robes that looked very similar to Connor's dress uniform.

Terence and Voltia's robes were unique however. The Englishman's robes had red lining instead of blue and there were no feathers or leather on the dress uniform. He was also wearing a black tricorn hat instead of a hood. The electric dragoness' robes had black lining instead of blue and the hood had a feather sticking out of it at a downwards left angle.

"Supwize!" Movendi yelled goofily as they sat down at the table again.

"You told me that Caligo wasn't an Assassin." Connor reminded them as he looked at the young shadow dragon.

"He isn't, don't worry. We just didn't want him to feel left out." Aura assured with a giggle as Caligo pouted.

"Don't worry; you'll be an Assassin some day." Cynder assured with a kind smile.

Caligo smiled back and looked at the Mohawk, as did everyone else.

"Yes?" the tribal asked in honest confusion.

"You've been an Assassin longer than any of us. It's only fair that you lead us." Spyro told him as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I am your friend, not your leader. If you wish for me to pass along my advice and knowledge, then I will gladly do so." Connor offered nobly.

"Fare enough. Welcome to the Warfang Assassins, Connor." Spyro said warmly.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's go get some dinner, shall we?" Blacklight suggested as he stood up.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Movendi cheered as his stomach growled.

They all smiled and stood up and everyone, but Connor left to change. Cynder stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"You'll have to change too. The guards have been told to look out for anyone wearing white robes." she warned.

"I do not have any other clothes to wear." the American Assassin explained as he casually walked up to her.

"Don't worry, we have some civilian clothes for you to wear." the black dragoness assured with a bright smile before entering the changing room.

Connor stood there for a few moments as he considered his options. He sighed in defeat after some mental debating and he entered the room as well.


	4. Birth of the Flower and Eye

**I have typed up another chapter for your enjoyment. You readers wouldn't believe how much research on the Mohawk people I'm doing in order to right this story. I spent at least two hours doing research on their language alone. I hope it's worth it. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review or PM!**

**Historical Fact: On November 15****th****, 1777, the Continental Congress approved the Articles of Confederation, which was a precursor to the Constitution. The document's structure was inspired by the Iroquois Confederacy. The Iroquois would later inspire the 1800's suffragist movement as well.**

Chapter 4: Birth of the Flower and Eye

Everyone walked out of the hidden passage without their robes once they all changed. The last to step out of the tunnels was Connor Kenway. He was wearing his captain's uniform when he was last at the Realms. It looked similar to his usual uniform, but the coat and tricorn hat were dark purple instead of navy blue.

"You look really good in those." Voltia complimented with a smile as she shut the secret entrance behind them.

"Thank you. It feels a little strange wearing this on land though." the Native American replied as he followed them through the hall and down the staircase.

"I'm sure it does, Captain." Movendi chuckled, remembering when they were on the pirate ship the last time he was in the Dragon Realms.

The group walked on through the halls until they entered the cafeteria. A few of the students and teachers glanced at them, but quickly continued eating without much interest.

"I'll see the rest of you later." Blacklight told them before he walked off to the teachers' table.

"I have to go as well. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hunter said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

The group shrugged off their dismissal and walked in line to get their dinner.

"I recommend you just get the food they serve in the café instead of using your own food." Aura recommended as they moved up.

"Why?" Connor asked curiously.

"Less suspicious that way." Spyro answered as they started getting their food.

The tribal Assassin shrugged and grabbed a tray of elk meat and a salad. Once he had his food, he followed the group to one of the tables and sat down between Voltia and Caligo.

"How have you been?" Connor asked as he looked at the young shadow dragon next to him.

"Good. Thanks for asking." Caligo replied with a happy smile.

Most of dinner was silent after that. The American Assassin would occasionally glance around with his Eagle Vision to look out for guards or enemies, but there weren't any.

"The military aren't allowed in the Temple without the Guardians' permission." Spes explained when he noticed the native looking around.

"I see." Connor said as he continued eating, thankful that he could relax for a change.

As everyone ate, the dragons eating at the table next to them were talking loudly. The American Assassin decided to listen in on them to see if he could learn any useful information.

"I'm telling you, Stratch, there's something weird going on in Lumimyrsky. I can feel it." an ice dragon said nervously to his friend.

"Don't worry about it, Śnieg. Nothing wrong is happening there. Dante's Freezer is just cold as hell. Your parents are fine." a fear dragon replied with a bored tone of voice.

"But I haven't gotten a letter from them in months! I'm getting worried." the ice dragon said loudly, obviously distressed.

"Would you stop!? Your parents are FINE! Now come on, we need to study for the exam." Stratch snapped before he stood up and left.

"I hope they're okay." Śnieg sighed as he got up and followed his friend out.

The Mohawk stopped listening and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Voltia, what is Lumimyrsky?" Connor asked as they all finished eating.

"It's a city in Dante's Freezer, in the Northern Tundra. The capital of the county actually. They have their own government up there." the electric dragoness explained as everyone got up and disposed of their trays.

"Are there Assassins and Templars in this city?" the Native American asked curiously as he followed the group into the hall and up the staircase.

"There are three Templars there and a single Assassin." Cynder answered. "Why, thinking of going there?" she asked as they entered the dorms section of the Temple.

"Perhaps, if the need arises." Connor replied as he tipped his hat over his eyes.

He decided not to tell them about what he heard for now, but he planned on telling them tomorrow.

"Okay then. So, where are you going to sleep? In my room again?" Caligo asked curiously.

"I was hoping to rest in Voltia's room, actually, if that is alright with you." the tribal said as he glanced towards the electric dragoness.

"It's fine with me." she agreed with a warm smile, happy that he chose her room over everyone else's.

"Goodnight, you two." Spyro said in farewell as Voltia led Connor to her room.

The Native American followed her down the hall until they came up to a door to their right. She took out a key from her pouch and inserted it into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

Voltia opened the door and stepped aside so he could enter first. The American Assassin let his curiosity control his actions and he entered her room.

The dorm room was like most others in the Temple with the basic furniture, but there was a dreamcatcher on the wall over her sleeping pillow. There was also a Colonial American flag pinned to the wall.

'A British tailor must have sewn it for her.' he thought to himself.

"I had those made to remind myself of you." Voltia explained as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"It looks nice. It reminds me of home." Connor told her as he took off his tricorn hat and set it on the desk.

"Thanks." she replied with a small blush.

'She really does care about me.' the American said in his head, resisting the strong urge to smile.

The electric dragoness walked over to her closet, opened the door, and took out a sleeping mat. She dragged it out of the closet and set it right next to her sleeping pillow. She went back to her closet and took out a blanket and a normal pillow before dropping them on the matt.

"Thank you. This is most kind of you." the tribal said thankfully as he took off his coat, boots, and fingerless gloves and set them on the desk as well.

"It's no trouble at all." Voltia assured with a warm smile.

The Mohawk couldn't take it anymore and the ends of his lips curved into a small smile. He walked over to the matt and sat down on it. He adjusted himself so he was in a more comfortable position and turned to face her again.

"I have been thinking about the last thing you said to me before I left the last time I was here." he told her with barely noticeable nervousness.

"Y-you have?" the electric dragoness stuttered as her cheeks lightly blushed.

"Yes… and I have a response for you." the Native American told her with a sigh.

'I don't believe it. He's actually gonna say it!' she screamed in her head with barely contained excitement.

The American Assassin sighed again and slowly looked up at her.

"I love you too." he finally replied after all those years of waiting.

Tears of joy came to her eyes while she digested his words. She quickly sprinted up to him and tackled him into a tight hug.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Voltia cried into his shoulder as she held him closely.

Connor smiled again and gently rocked her back and forth, feeling overjoyed about just how perfect this went.

"Konoronkhwa. (I love you.)" he told her in his native language as they cuddled.

As they held each other, the Mohawk slowly grabbed the blanket, unfolded it with one hand, and pulled it over them both.

"Connor, what did you just say to me?" Voltia asked after a while of silence.

"I said I love you in the language my people use." the American Assassin explained.

The electric dragoness' smile widened and she rested her head under his chin.

"Say more things in your language." she requested with a happy sigh.

"How about some poetry?" the tribal suggested.

"Whatever you want." Voltia said with a giggle.

The Mohawk chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Teiohonwa:ka ne'ni akhonwe:ia.

Kon'tatieshon iohnekotatie.

Wakkawehatie wakkawehatie." Connor said in the Mohawk language.

"That was beautiful. What does that mean?" the electric dragoness asked curiously.

"The canoe is very fast, it is mine.

All day long I splash away.

I paddle along. I paddle along." the tribal repeated in English.

"That's a funny poem." Voltia said with a sleepy smile.

"I agree. My mother would tell me it whenever I was said or scared." the Mohawk told her.

"I should memorize that poem then so I can tell it to you whenever your upset." she said as she snuggled even closer to him.

"We should rest now." the Native American told her.

"You're probably right. Goodnight, Connor." she said as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Konoronkhwa. (I love you.)" Connor whispered as he closed his eyes as well.

Within moments, the Mohawk and dragoness couple fell asleep in each other's embrace, both dreaming about the other.

* * *

It was a cold stormy night in Lumimyrsky. There was a snow storm blowing over the city and almost everyone was inside. The only ones, who were outside, were a handful of guards.

Within the City's castle and in his quarters, was a dragon. This dragon had dark gray scales with a bluish-gray underbelly and wing membranes. He had two black horns that pointed straight up into the air. He also had no tailblade at all, which was rare for dragons.

There was also something unique with his eyes. His pupils were normal black circles, but his irises were an unnatural looking blood red and the whites of his eyes were golden yellow.

This dragon was sitting at his desk and writing into a journal.

_Night Cycle 34; Year of Frostfall,_

_It has been six months since I joined the Templar order. It is difficult managing the city's defense as a general and being an active member of this ancient organization, but I manage. Crime has gone up in the city and the citizens are blaming us in the military for not protecting them. Ungrateful shit-heads. I could be getting it in with that dragoness from the tavern, but no. I use my gifts as a death dragon to these people. And there's a damned Assassin who's been trying to get me and my associates for the past four months now. He or she just needs to show his or her face and the Assassin's as good as dead. Time will tell of the future._

_ -Oculos_

Oculos put down his quill and sighed heavily. He's been very stressed from all of the ongoing struggles of the city and he just wanted to rest.

The gray dragon raised his tired head and looked at the mirror to his right, staring at his unnatural looking eyes.

"The power to kill another… just by looking at them. I'm not sure if the ancestors gave me this as a gift… or as a curse." he thought aloud with another sigh.

He leaned forward and rested his chin on his paws as he went into deep thought.

'I've killed over three hundred people since I discovered this rare element. All of them criminals or wrongdoers. I'm not a bad guy, he Assassins are wrong. I will one day rule this city and show everyone just how right I am… and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way.' Oculos said in his head with a look of determination.

The death dragon leaned back in his seat and started cackling darkly as his plans came together in his head. His quiet cackles gradually turned into maniacal laughter as it increased in volume. His terrible laugh echoed across the room as he thought about his vision for the future… and how he would rule both the world and the Templars.

What Oculos didn't notice however, was that there was a mysterious dragoness wearing a white robe on a rooftop across the castle, watching him through the window.

"I'll get you someday, Oculos." the dragoness promised with a frown under her hood.

The dragoness then took flight and started flying towards an unknown location.


	5. Heart of a Warrior

**I'm SO sorry that it's taken so long to right this chapter. My computer crapped out on me and it wouldn't turn on. I had one of my personal friends work on it and he got it working again, saving all my saved files in the process. If it wasn't for him, I'd have to rewrite months of work. Happy holidays and enjoy the chapter!**

**Historical Fact: A year after the American Revolution, the British gave their Native American allies from New York a large parcel of land from the southwest of Toronto. In 2006, the Iroquois Confederacy claimed that part of their land was sold for a new housing development without their consent.**

Chapter 5: Heart of a Warrior

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Warfang. Shopkeepers were opening their stores, children got ready for school, and the birds chirped in the trees and on the city's rooftops.

The sun's light peaked through the window in Voltia's dorm room and it shined directly in Connor's sleeping eyes. He groaned quietly and shielded his eyes from the light as he slowly woke up.

The Mohawk's eyes fluttered open to see Voltia's sleeping face right in front of him. He smiled and gently rubbed her cheek as she too woke up.

"Hi, Connor." she greeted with a wide yawn, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"She:kon. Skennenko:wa ken? (Hello. How are you?)" the Native American greeted in his native people's language.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm happy that you're here with me." Voltia giggled as she hugged him closely with her forelegs and wings.

The American Assassin smiled and hugged back as they gently rocked each other back in forth.

'I have been waiting years for moments like this.' he thought to himself as she rested her head under his chin.

They both stayed like that for awhile, neither of them wanting to break the heartwarming moment. After a few minutes however, they finally pulled away from one another and stared into each other's eyes.

"We… we should probably go have breakfast now." Voltia said after a short moment of silence.

Connor nodded in agreement and stood up. He helped her to her feet before he put on his captain's coat, fingerless gloves, tricorn hat, and boots.

The yellow dragoness stretched like a cat, making her bones pop into place. Once they were both ready to go, the Mohawk opened the door and politely stepped aside so she could go first.

"Such a gentleman." Voltia giggled as she walked into the hall with him close behind.

The couple walked together down the hall, down the stairs, and into the cafeteria. They were some of the first people there so they didn't have to wait long to get their food.

Once they retrieved their breakfasts, which was bacon and eggs, the newfound couple went to the group's usually table and sat down.

It didn't take long for the other Assassins to get their food and sit with them. The only ones who weren't there were Hunter and Blacklight, who ate with the other adults. Connor, Voltia, Spyro, Cynder, Aura, Movendi, Caligo, Spes, and Terrence each exchanged pleasantries and spoke about various topics as they ate.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Movendi asked curiously.

"We need to discuss something important in the Sanctuary." Spes answered quietly.

Everyone, but Connor nodded in understanding and continued eating in silence for the rest of breakfast. Once they were all finished, they put their trays away and walked into the hall. Blacklight and Hunter joined them as Spyro opened the hidden tunnel.

Aura led them down the two hidden tunnels and into the Assassin's Sanctuary. Spes motioned towards one of the tables and they all sat down.

"What is this about?" Connor asked as Voltia scooted closer to him.

"I've been talking with a few of the guards who I used to be stationed with and I was able to find out Erat's location." the ice dragon replied.

"That's great! Where is he?" Movendi cheered excitedly.

"He's traveling to a settlement called 'Lumimyrsky.' It's a city in Dante's Freezer, to the North. I don't know why he's going though." Spes explained with a quiet sigh.

"Then we need to go there and assassinate him before he can do any harm." Hunter said with a look of determination.

"But we can't just leave Warfang unattended." Blacklight reasoned with a look of concern.

"I will go and make sure Erat is stopped." Connor assured as he stood up.

"I'll go too." Voltia said as she stood up as well.

"No you are not. I am sorry, but I cannot allow myself to get distracted with your presence." the Mohawk told her with an apologetic expression.

"He's right; we need to be professional about this. I'll go and make sure he comes home safe and sound." Cynder agreed and assured the electric dragoness.

"B-but Connor just got here." the yellow dragoness argued with a sad expression.

"I know, but this needs to be done and Connor is a better Assassin than any of us." the black dragoness explained with a sympathetic expression.

"I understand. When are you leaving?" Voltia asked quietly as she sat down again.

"It would be best if we leave right away." Connor informed her. "We will be back soon, I promise." he added when he noticed her drooping her head in sadness.

The yellow dragoness' head perked up from this and she looked at him with an appreciative smile.

Connor and Cynder walked into the changing room and came out a few minutes later, wearing their Assassin's robes, but they kept their hoods down for the time being.

"You look beautiful in that as always." Spyro complimented as he nuzzled Cynder's cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie." the black dragoness giggled and nuzzled his nose in return.

The couple smiled at one another and rested their heads on the other's shoulder as a form of hug that is commonly used by four legged species.

Unlike Spyro and Cynder, Voltia stood up on her hind legs and pulled the Native American into a warm hug with her forelegs.

"Hurry back." she told him as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I will, you have my word." Connor assured her as he gently rocked her

"We should probably get going." Cynder said as she and Spyro pulled away from each other.

Connor and Voltia nodded and hesitantly released each other as well. Both he and the black dragoness pulled their hoods over their heads, masking the upper half of their faces, and began walking to the exit.

"Come back soon!" Caligo called out to them as they entered the hidden hallway.

Connor looked back and gave them all one last reassuring nod before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Oculos was standing on the balcony outside his room and looking over the snow covered city. He watched as the Lumimyrsky army set up preparations for Erat's arrival and set up checkpoints.

He knew that this needed to go smoothly. Lumimyrsky and Warfang have always been great allies with one another and the Templars within both great cities have also been helpful towards one another. It wasn't often that two high ranking military officials from the two cities would have a sit down, after all.

'It will be interesting to meet Erat. I'm surprised he's coming here all of a sudden. I wonder what he wants.' the death dragon said in his head as he watched the troops.

His train of thought was interrupted however, when he saw one of the soldiers ignoring his sergeant's orders and started to storm off in the streets below.

'I will not tolerate insubordination from my troops.' Oculos thought angrily as his unnatural looking eyes started glowing.

The rowdy soldier stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened. He gasped in pain all of a sudden and clenched his heart as he fell to his knees.

"Holy shit! He's having a heart attack!" one of the other soldiers screamed in horror.

The rowdy soldier gasped and wheezed as he started having trouble breathing. His young eyes rolled back in his head and he finally fell to the ground. He died before he hit the ground.

"I am death." Oculos thought aloud as he looked at the corpse bellow with distain and his eyes stopped glowing.

He gave one last glance at the scene before he walked back into his room and shut the door behind him.

'No one knows about my powers, not even the other Templars. I will use this to my advantage and I will one day rule this city… and then the world. I will make a war-free world, I'll be even greater than the Ancestors themselves.' he thought to himself with a crazed smile.

He frowned however when he heard a knock at the door. He shook off his dark thoughts and calmly opened the door to see a young wind dragoness waiting patiently on the other end.

"Um… I'm your eight o'clock." she told him with a small blush.

"Ah, I see. Come on in." he told her as he stepped aside so she could enter.

'She must be new at this.' Oculos thought to himself as the young girl walked in and layed down on his bed.

He calmly shut the door and turned around so that he was directly facing her, admiring her beauty.

'Such a cute girl. Let's see if she can earn the right to live after this.' he thought with a cruel smile as he walked over to her, his member fully erect.

"I hope you like rough bondage, my dear." Oculos said with a dark grin, making the young dragoness shudder and blush more heavily.

The death dragon simply cackled at her lack of response and slithered up to her with many ideas in mind…

* * *

Tyrannus was sitting in the dining hall and enjoying his breakfast. This was just how he liked his mornings, alone and with a big meal. The table was large enough to dine at least four entire families, but he had it all to himself at the moment.

He visibly flinched when the door opened and he saw Accipiter walk up to them. He sighed quietly and lowered his food as the albino dragon sat down to his right.

"I've been informed that Erat left for Lumimyrsky alone. Is that true my lord?" Accipiter asked with a worried expression.

"He's not alone, I had Volteer go with him." the king answered as if it was no big deal.

"Volteer of all dragons!? But he's not a Templar! Are you sure that's wise?" the albino dragon asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you questioning me?" Tyrannus asked with a deep growl.

"Uh… no sir." Accipiter replied shakily.

"Good… because if you were, I'd chop off your head and hang it on my wall!" the Templar king snarled as he slammed his paws on the table.

The albino dragon whimpered and lowered his head in shame. Soon after, the door opened and Cyril walked in.

'What the fuck does he want?' Tyrannus thought with a quiet groan of annoyance.

"Greetings, brother. I'd like a word with you." the Ice Guardian greeted as he walked up to the two Templars.

"What about?" the king asked emotionlessly.

"I was wondering why you had one of us Guardians travel all the way to Dante's Freezer without our consent." Cyril explained as he sat down.

"Because I figured that the rest of you Guardians would bitch at me if I didn't send one of your own with Erat." Tyrannus explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You need to tell us before you do anything regarding us, king or not." the Ice Guardian scolded with a disapproving frown.

"I'm sorry. Happy?" the Templar apologized, but he didn't sound like he meant it at all.

"Just warn us next time." his brother sighed as he stood up.

"Fine." Tyrannus agreed grumpily as he continued eating.

"It was nice to see you again." Accipiter said politely to the Ice Guardian.

Cyril nodded with a small smile and left the kitchen to return to the Temple.

"I don't know why you're so nice to him whenever we see him. He's a weak, spineless, bastard who turned down the opportunity of becoming king." Tyrannus s commented angrily.

"He's not that bad." The albino dragon mumbled.

"You didn't grow up with that pest. He was always the favorite, always the good-little-two-shoes. If he wasn't mates with that Fire Guardian, Flamma, I'd say he was munching on someone's cock." the Templar king said with disgust.

'Nothing wrong with being gay.' Accipiter thought to himself as he looked away.

"At any rate, I'd very much like to eat in peace now." Tyrannus said after a short moment of silence.

"Understood, sire." the albino dragon said with a slight bow and stood up.

He turned around and walked out of the dining hall without a word, much to the king's pleasure. Tyrannus turned his head to look out the window and went into deep thought.

'Don't fail me, Erat. There's no telling what the Assassins are planning." the Templar thought to himself as he continued eating.


	6. The Frontier

**Hey, everyone. I typed up a new chapter for your enjoyment. I should warn you all; this chapter contains graphic sexual themes involving torture and rape. If you get mentally scarred from this, don't blame me because I warned you. Now then, enjoy the chapter.**

**Historical Fact: In the year 1790, the Indian Trade and Intercourse Act was passed by Congress. It made it so that all Native and non-Native interactions were put under federal control, instead of putting it under state control.**

Chapter 6: The Frontier

Connor and Cynder have been walking around the streets of Warfang for awhile now. They both agreed to shop for supplies before they left for Lumimyrsky because they knew it would be a long trip.

They have just reached the market district and they looked at the various stores, trying to decide what they needed.

"What equipment do you use?" Connor asked as he eyed the various stores and food stands.

"I usually use my hidden blade and throwing knives if I can't use my elements." Cynder answered with a shrug.

"Alright. Does this city use pounds as currency?" the American Assassin questioned curiously.

"Warfang does, yes. Ever since the British and Hessians became permanent residents in the Realms, Warfang and the towns around this county have used pounds as well as gold coins." The black dragoness explained as she showed him her coin purse that was full of both pounds and gold.

"That makes things easier. Go to the blacksmith and get some throwing knives. I will be in the hunting store." Connor told her.

Cynder nodded in understanding before she walked up to the blacksmith's store. The Native American lowered his head to hide his face and entered the hunting shop once he knew that she got there safely.

The store was just as he expected, animal pelts hung on the wall, hunting knives on the counter, and bows lined up on the wall.

"Hello sir, what can I get ya?" an Englishman asked politely from behind the counter.

"I require ammunition for my pistols and arrows for my bow. Some snares would also be of help." Connor explained as he casually walked up to the counter.

"Alright, that'll be one hundred twenty pounds, please." the British man said with a warm smile as he held his hand out.

The Mohawk gave him the proper amount of money and placed the ammunition and snares in their respected pouches and quiver.

"Is there anything else you need?" the clerk asked as he put the pounds away.

"No, that is all I needed." Connor assured as he turned around to leave.

"Come back anytime!" the Englishman called as the American Assassin walked out.

The Mohawk nodded and shut the door behind him as Cynder walked up to him.

"Got all the things you needed?" she asked with a bright smile under her hood.

"Yes." Connor confirmed as he motioned down the street and started walking.

"So, how do you plan on getting to Lumimyrsky?" the black dragoness inquired as she walked next to him.

"I'll use the trees while you fly in the sky ahead." the American Assassin told her.

"But, won't that take too long? Do you think you'll be able to catch up?" Cynder asked with a doubtful expression.

"Do not worry about. I will be able to keep up." the Mohawk assured as they approached the city gate.

Cynder reluctantly nodded in understanding as they passed through the gates without incident. Once they were outside the city, the black dragoness took to the skies and flew north.

Connor ran up to a tree and quickly climbed as high as he could go. He then jumped to the nearest tree and the tree after that. He continued this pattern as he followed Cynder.

'We will probably reach Lumimyrsky by tomorrow afternoon." the American Assassin thought to himself as he jumped and swung from tree to tree.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the young wind dragoness screamed in pain as Oculos used his tailbladeless tail to whip her exposed belly.

She was tied to her back in a spread eagle position on his bed. She had multiple bleeding lashes on her chest, stomach, pubic region, and even her crotch. She was shaking uncontrollably from the intense pain and tears could easily be seen sliding down her sweat covered cheeks.

"Please stop- OW! …h-hurting me… I'll let you fuck me…" the wind dragoness begged between whippings.

"Sorry my dear… ***WHIP!*** … but I don't think you're ready for my dick yet." the death dragon chuckled as he rubbed her bleeding womanhood, making her whimper and moan in pain.

'Stupid bitch, selling her life away just so she can have sex. She deserves this kind of treatment.' he thought to himself as he repeatedly whipped her hind legs' thighs.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!" the young girl screamed at the top of her lungs and violently thrashed in her bonds as she tried in vain to get away from the psychopath above her.

'Why is he doing this to me? I'm just trying to get some money so I can feed my brothers. I'm the only one who can take care of them.' the wind dragoness said in her head as she was struck mercilessly.

Oculos finally stopped whipping her and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to live?" he asked as his eyes glowed ever so slightly.

"Y-yes…" the young girl stuttered with a shaky nod, obviously scared out of her mind.

"Then agree to become my own sex slave, and I promise you that you will live." he proposed with a cruel smile.

"B-but I have to take care of my brothers." the wind dragoness replied quietly as she fought the urge to cry.

"Tell me your name and I'll make sure your brothers are taken care of. You have my honest word." he promised.

"Ofiara… my name is Ofiara…" the wind dragoness said reluctantly.

"I'll have some soldiers bring your brothers to a foster home after this session." Oculos assured her as he brought his face close to hers.

Ofiara whimpered and pressed against the bed bellow her in an attempt to make some distance between them, but he just got closer.

'If she wants to sell her life away with prostitution, then I'll give her exactly what she wants.' he thought as he licked her nose.

The wind dragoness gasped in surprise when she felt his member poke her entrance between her hind legs.

The death dragon couldn't take the waiting anymore at this point. He roughly grabbed her hips and pushed into her bleeding womanhood, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

She gasped loudly as he started thrusting at a slow pace, gradually going faster. Tears, sweat, and blood dripper off her body as he thrusted in and out of her and her whole body moved along with his movements.

Ofiara cried as she was pounded and humiliated by this monster of a general. She was also upset that her brothers would most likely never see her again and that she was doomed to spend the rest of her life as Oculos' pet. She knew that it was illegal to own a slave in this part of the Realms, but she also knew that he didn't care in the slightest.

"Don't worry… about getting… pregnant… I'm infertile…" Oculos assured her between heavy pants as he thrusted.

This made her calm down a little, but she was still upset about her situation and frightened of how he'd abuse her in the future. She already knew that her current wounds would most likely scar over if he didn't heal them right away.

Her thoughts were broken when the male above her grunted loudly and ejaculated into her womb, making her unintentionally orgasm in the process.

They both panted heavily as the death dragon's eyes finally stopped glowing. He flashed her a toothy grin and roughly slapped her across the face, making her cry out in pain.

"You are my property now." Oculos said with a grin as Ofiara cried quietly.

* * *

Connor and Cynder were sitting across from each other as a fire burned between them. It was night now and they set a camp up a few hours ago to spend the night.

They were resting in a snowy forest with the two crescent moons shining in the sky above them. If one listened carefully, the sound of owls' hooing in the distance could be heard.

Right now, both Assassins had their hood pulled down and they were rabbit meat that Connor hunted from earlier.

"Are you happy that you're in the woods again?" Cynder asked with a smile,

"Yes. Cities look nice, but I will always prefer the Frontier." the American Assassin replied with a small nod.

"That's good to hear. I look being in nature too." the black dragoness said before she took another bite from her meat.

"May I ask you a question?" the Mohawk asked politely.

"Sure thing. What is it?" she allowed as she gave him her full attention.

I have been told that you once worked for the 'Dark Master' and I was wondering if you could enlighten me on what happened exactly." Connor told her, choosing his words carefully.

The black dragoness sighed heavily and lowered her rabbit meat.

"I am sorry, I…" Connor started to apologize.

"No, its fine… you deserve to know what happened." Cynder interrupted with a raised paw.

She put her meat down and leaned forward so the light from the fire shined on her face.

"When I was an egg, I was being kept at the old Temple in the swamp. Me and a bunch of other eggs were being guarded by the Guardians themselves. But one night, the ape army came. They were told by the Dark Master that they had to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon, Spyro. They overwhelmed the Guardians and smashed all the eggs they could find… all except mine and Spyro's." the black dragoness started.

"Spyro informed me that the former Fire Guardian rescued him." Connor told her.

"Yes, that's correct. I wasn't so lucky. The apes were also instructed to kidnap one of the eggs. I was that egg. Almost as soon as I hatched, they chained me to a dark crystal and…used convexity to change me. I looked like an adult dragoness and I had the mind of a warlord. I wasn't in the right state of mind either. I killed innocent people, smuggled people, sold people into slavery… I even raped a few people. The sad part is that I was happy doing it. I remember that I once slaughtered an entire family, but their kid. The kid was about me and Spyro's age when he defeated Malefor. I didn't kill that kid, but I took him in as my own slave. I made him clean my room, I beat him… I molested him… I treated him like he was a damned toy." Cynder recalled with her head down in shame.

"What happened to this dragon?" the Mohawk asked with a sympathetic expression.

"I don't know. Spyro saved me while he was in my custody. There's a possibility that he escaped after I left, but there's always the possibility that the Dark Master found out about him." she replied with a sigh.

"Did he have a name?" he questioned.

"Mentem… his name was Mentem. I'll always remember him because he didn't have horns like other dragons. I remember that I used to make fun of him for that, but he was a brave little fella. Sure he was scared out of his mind the whole time, but he would always tell me that there was always hope and that he wanted to be my friend. Despite everything that I did to him, he told me that he wanted to be my friend." Cynder recalled with a teary eyes smile.

"You are a good person who was once forced into darkness. I do not judge you for past actions that were not your own. I am sure that Mentem is alive and well somewhere." the Native American comforted.

Cynder started crying as she ran into Connor and used her wings and forelegs to hug him.

"Thank you, Connor." she sobbed gratefully into his shoulder.

"You are welcome." the Mohawk soothed as he gently layed them both down on the mattress that the black dragoness brought.

They both stayed like that for awhile, lying in each other's warm embrace. Partly because of the cold and partly for comfort. Cynder eventually cried herself to sleep as the tribal held her closely.

"I:i kennhatenhs Cynder. (I feel sorry for Cynder.)" the American Assassin mumbled quietly in his native language.

It was at that point that he noticed that snow was gently falling from the sky.

"Lota'keraténion. (It is snowing lightly.)" he realized as he scooted them both closer to the fire for warmth.

Connor sighed quietly and held her closely so that they would share their body heat. With one last yawn, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a warm and muggy night in Tall Plains. Various insects could be heard in the distance, the night sounds from the nearby city could be heard in the distance.

There was a small group of apes and a single Atlawa below. The llama like creature functioned as their leader as they sat down to rest from a long trip. These people were Templars who had just returned from a trip to Warfang.

In a thick jungle tree above them, a white robed dragon was lying in wait. His robes were different that the Warfang Assassins, for his looked very similar to how the Atlawa dress. He was also wearing a dark gray tricorn hat instead of a hood. There were also two leather bracers strapped to his forelegs.

It was difficult to see his natural features, but his crimson colored scales and dark red wing membranes made it clear that he was a fear dragon. Another interesting fact was that he had no visible horns.

The robed fear dragon raised his left paw and closed his right eye.

**BOOM!**

The hidden gun fired a musket ball right into one of the apes' heads and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"ASSASSIN!" one of the apes screamed before the fear dragon leapt off the tree and tackled it to the ground.

The Tall Plains Assassin pulled away to reveal a bloody hidden blade attached to his right paw.

The Atlawa snarled and unsheathed his sword. The fear dragon saw this coming and stabbed the Templar's wrist with his black spear like tailblade, making him scream and drop his sword.

The surviving Templar fell to the ground and started squirming away. His struggling was stopped however, when the Assassin hit him with red rays from his siren scream, completely freezing him with fear.

The fear dragon retracted his hidden blade and calmly walked over to the fallen foe.

"Who… who are you?" the Atlawa asked shakily.

"My name is Mentem." the Assassin replied before he shot him in the head with his hidden gun.


	7. Into the Cold

**Hello, all of you readers out there. I see that Mentem is starting to become a popular OC, but he's just the first of many OCs that I have in mind. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review or PM me!**

**Historical Fact: After the American Revolutionary War, fewer than 1,000 Abenaki Native Americans survived the conflict and diseases that were introduced to them. Now it is estimated that there are over 6,000 people of Abenaki heritage in the United States and Canada. I am one of these people and my profile image is the Abenaki flag.**

Chapter 7: Into the Cold

Connor's eyes fluttered open to see the snowy forest around him. It was a cloudy morning and it had stopped snowing sometime during the night while he was sleeping.

'It is a nice morning today.' He thought to himself as he exhaled and looked at his foggy breath.

His train of thought was interrupted however; when he heard soft snoring. The Mohawk followed the noise and looked down to see Cynder sleeping soundly in his arms.

'She must have gotten cold last night.' Connor thought to himself with a small smile as he watched her steady breaths.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened, only to shut them again because she hadn't adjusted to the light yet. She tried again and her eyes focused on his dark skinned face.

"Um... Connor… why are we so close like this?" Cynder asked with a slight blush.

"It is cold out here and it was best that we share body heat." the Mohawk explained casually, not understanding why she was embarrassed.

"Oh… thank you." the black dragoness said as she quickly stood up.

'Thank the ancestors for his nativity.' she thought to herself with a sigh of relief.

The American Assassin shrugged and sat cross legged on the sleeping matt. He looked at the fire and noticed that it had been reduced to glowing hot ash and sparks.

"I'll start another fire. You go get breakfast." Cynder told him.

The Native American nodded in understanding and stood up. He quickly ran into the forest and started looking for signs of animal activity.

He eventually found a blueberry bush that had bight marks on it and kneeled down in front of it. He took out a snare trap that he bought from the store and hid it in the bush. Once it was all set, he stood up and calmly walked up to a tree.

'I should probably try to hunt bigger game.' he thought to himself as he climbed the snow covered tree.

Once he was as high up as he could go, he jumped to the next tree and then the tree after that. He kept this up until he found a lone deer eating from a bush.

Connor stopped dead in his tracks and watched the animal carefully as he rested on a tree branch. He silently took out his bow and held it in his right hand. With his left hand, he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and took aim.

Once he knew his aim was true, he released the arrow and it hit the deer's neck, killing it instantly. It fell to the snowy ground with a thud as the tribal jumped off of the tree and landed a couple yards away from the kill.

The Native American ejected his left hidden blade and twirled it so he held it like a dagger as he bent down in front of the corpse.

"Nia:wen. (Thank you.)" the American Assassin said gratefully in his native language before he started gutting the deer.

Once all that could be obtained was taken from the corpse, Connor stood up and retracted his hidden blade. He turned around and climbed the tree that he jumped off earlier. He then proceeded to jump and swing his way back to the blueberry bush.

The Mohawk jumped off the current tree he was on and landed on the ground. He walked over to the bush and smiled when he saw that a rabbit had stumbled upon the trap.

He rested on his knee and held his hidden blade like a knife.

'Nia:wen. (Thank you.)' he prayed in his head as he gutted the small animal.

After he got all the meat, fur, and organs, Connor stood up again and his blade retracted back into the leather bracer.

His tied back hair flowed in the breeze as he ran back to the camp and stopped in front of Cynder. He smiled when he saw that she got another fire going and he showed her all the meat he was able to collect.

"Hi, Connor. Wow, that's enough food to last us awhile." the black dragoness praised with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." the Mohawk assured her as he sat down by the fire and started cooking their breakfast.

Cynder sat down next to him and patiently watched as he cooked some of the deer meat. Once it was ready, the Native American used his hidden blade to cut the meat in half and he handed her one of the halves.

"Thanks." the black dragoness said gratefully before she started eating.

Connor nodded and began to eat as well. He knew that they still had a lot of ground to cover and that they needed as much energy as they could get.

* * *

It was a sunny and hot day in Tall Plains. The jungles were green and full of life as birds and bugs chirped their morning songs.

In the middle of the jungle, a large city stood strong. The buildings were made of stone and the streets were full of life. The city's population consisted of Atlawa, dragons, and apes. This ancient city is called Tasangot.

Mentem was standing on a gargoyle that was on the side of a building. He looked down at the streets below and watched as everyone did their morning activities.

'This place really has changed. I remember when this place was practically a ghost town during the war.' the fear dragon thought to himself.

He sighed heavily and looked up at the clear sky above with his yellow eyes that were shrouded in shadows because of his hat.

'Mom, dad, I hope I'm making you proud by doing this.' he said in his head before he looked down at the city again.

The Tall Plains Assassin noticed a cart full of hay that was being pulled by horsed right below him and stood up straight, taking in the sights in the process. A bald eagle sang its song in the distance as Mentem jumped off the gargoyle and safely landed in the cart bellow.

The Assassin quickly hopped out of the cart and calmly walked away into a crowd of people. He walked with the crowd with his head tipped down to conceal his identity.

'I keep getting letters from the other Assassins throughout the Realms. They keep telling me that I should reveal who I am to them. I can't do that though. I can't let anyone know that I am and let them live. The only one who knows of my existence is Cynder and who knows where she is.' the fear dragon thought to himself.

He made his way to the market district and looked around the various food stands. His eyes narrowed when he saw an ape selling apples.

'This Templar's been selling poisoned apples to the Tasangot politicians.' Mentem thought with a barely noticeable glare.

He inconspicuously moved away from the crowd and casually walked up to the Templar.

"Hello sir, may I offer you some- UGH!" the ape started, but was interrupted when Mentem stabbed him in the chest with his hidden blade.

He roughly pulled his blade away and the bleeding Templar fell to his knees. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Wha… why?" the ape asked as he held the heavily bleeding stab wound.

"You know exactly why." the Assassin replied coldly moments before he raised his left paw and shot his target in the head with the hidden gun.

The ape's body fell to the ground with a thud and a pool of blood slowly began to form under the corpse. The fear dragon lowered his paw and turned towards the opposite direction to walk away.

"STOP! MURDERER!" a guard boomed as he and ten other guards started sprinting towards him.

Mentem whipped his head to look at the pursuing guards and his frown deepened. He raised his dark red wings and with a mighty flap, quickly took flight.

The non-dragon guards stopped in their tracks as the rest of them took flight and followed the Assassin. He looked back and saw the armored dragons following close behind.

He snorted at their persistence and took a nose dive once he just passed over a tall building.

'Perfect.' the fear dragon thought with a smirk as he took out a silver metal ball with a fuse attached to it.

As Mentem dove straight downwards, he lit the fuse and threw it so it would hit the ground first. Just before he hit the ground, the fear dragon pulled up and there was a large puff of light gray smoke.

They guards quickly pulled up and stared at the smoke with wide eyes as they tried to find the Assassin.

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten far." one of the guards ordered the others before they parted ways.

Once all the guards were gone and the smoke cleared, Mentem crawled out of one of the wells and stood tall where the smoke bomb detonated earlier.

'Works every time.' the Assassin thought with a chuckle.

Mentem cracked his neck ant tipped his tricorn hat over his eyes before he calmly walked away from the scene as if nothing happened.

* * *

Voltia sighed with boredom as she layed on her sleeping pillow in her room. Ever since Connor and Cynder left for Lumimyrsky, she's been bored out of her mind and worried about her mate's safety.

'I hope Connor's okay. I know that he can take care of himself, but I still worry about him. I hope he's okay.' She thought to herself with a sigh.

Her train of thought with broken however when there was a knock at the door. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it!?" the electric dragoness called.

"It's Caligo!" a young male voice called back.

Voltia smiled and immediately opened the door to see the young shadow dragon at the door.

"Hi, Voltia. I'm here for tutoring." Caligo greeted with a smile.

"Hey, come on in." she said as she stepped aside so he could enter.

The young dragon nodded in appreciation as he walked into the room and sat on one of her seating pillows. She shut the door behind him and sat back down on her sleeping pillow.

"So what do you need help with today?" the electric dragoness asked as she got out a few textbooks and put them in a pile on the floor.

"Element History." Caligo answered as he got his schoolwork out.

"Okay then. What about it exactly?" Voltia questioned as she got out the textbook that covers the subject.

"Rare elements. We were each given two elements to research. I was assigned with water and death." the shadow dragon answered.

"Alright, let's start with the water element. It's actually a type of ice element. Basically, those who possess the water element are actually ice dragons who've adapted to living in the ocean. They have gills and they have webbed paws. They can use their ice element as usual, but they prefer to heat up their breath so that a stream of water comes out instead. They almost never go on land so we assume that the element is rare." the electric told him as he took notes.

"But what about the death element?" Caligo asked as he got another sheet of paper out.

"The death element is probably the rarest element in the Realms. The name is misleading though because it isn't strictly orientated with death. Death dragons are actually luck dragons and they use their eyes instead of their breaths to use their element. They can influence the amount of luck someone has just by looking at them. They can make someone so lucky that they win the lottery or find love, but they can also make someone so unlucky that they have a heart attack or get in a fatal accident. These luck dragons are some of the most dangerous dragons to ever walk the Realms." Voltia explained.

"Don't they have any weaknesses?" the young dragon asked curiously.

"They have one, yes. You see, the only way for them to influence someone's look is if they can see their target's eyes. They can't do anything to someone otherwise." the electric dragoness answered.

"Okay, that's all I needed. Thanks" Caligo said gratefully as he finished up his notes.

"No problem, buddy. Now come on, let's go get some iced cream." she suggested as she stood up.

"That sounds great!" Caligo cheered as he got up as well.

Voltia giggled as she opened the door and led the happy shadow dragon to the cafeteria to get their treat.

* * *

There was a snow storm brewing in the city of Lumimyrsky. All the civilians were indoors and the guards were patrolling the city streets. A lone carriage was being pulled by horses. The windows on the carriage were tinted so it was impossible to see its occupants.

The Carriage was being followed by a white hooded dragoness, who was stealthily jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She couldn't fly because of the storm, so her wings were of no use to her at the moment.

This dragoness was wearing a thick, furred, Assassins robes with red lining that covered all of her body except her snout, horns, wings, and tailblade. Her scales were dark blue and her wing membranes were pitch black. She had two black horns poking out of her hood that curved forward and a black tailblade that resembled a double bladed axe.

The dragoness was unique compared to other dragons because she possessed more than one element. She was able to use both ice and shadow elements.

"I can't let them see me, but I also can't let father know that I'm out. I need to hurry." the dragoness thought aloud with a Russian accent.

The dragoness quickly jumped ahead to the castle and jumped through one of the windows. This window led to her room and she landed on the floor with a roll. Acting fast, she quickly took off her robes, revealing her black underbelly and sky blue eyes, and hid the garb in her closet.

Just when she was about to leave, she heard her door knock.

"Gelu, are you ready yet?" a male voice called from the other end. This voice also had a Russian accent.

"Yes, father!" Gelu called back just before she opened the door and walked out into the hall.

Standing in the middle of the hall, was a dark blue scaled ice dragon with a white underbelly and wing membranes. He had four white horns that curved forward and a hook like tailblade. He was also wearing a golden crown on his head.

"Hello, Gelu. Are you ready to meet Warfang's advisors?" the king of Lumimyrsky asked as he looked at her with his bright blue-violet eyes.

"You bet, father." the princess answered with a smile.

"Let's go then. Da?" the king suggested as he started walking down the well decorated hallway.

Gelu nodded and followed close behind her father.

'It's gonna be hard to Assassinate that Templar when father is around. I hope the Warfang Assassins got my letter.' the Lumimyrsky Assassin thought to herself as she followed her father down the hall.


	8. Lumimyrsky

**Here it is; chapter eight! I've noticed that I have been lacking detail on what places look like, so I'm gonna explain what Lumimyrsky and Tasangot look like, how everyone dresses, and stuff like that. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review or PM!**

**Historical Fact: From 1783 to 1812, the British government traded weapons to many Native American tribes in hopes that the tribes would fight alongside them during wartime. The English also opposed American expansion and tried to set up a Native American Nation to try to prevent this. The United States didn't like this so they declared war on Britain, thus starting the War of 1812.**

Chapter 8: Lumimyrsky

Gelu followed her father down the well decorated hall until they reached the throne room. The room had a large blue carpet on the floor and various candles hung on the walls. She frowned however, when she saw Oculos, the general, and Ofiara, who was practically covered in bandages.

'Who is she and what is that Templar up to?' the Assassin asked in her head as she looked at the wind dragoness with sympathy and glared at the death dragon.

"Ah, King Ädla, Princess Gelu. How are you this fine day?" the Oculos greeted with a wolfish smile.

"We're good, Oculos. Thanks for asking." the king, now identified as Ädla, replied with a small smile.

"That's wonderful to hear, sire. I have been informed by the watch that the Warfang Advisors have arrived." the general informed him, trying to make sure that the conversation would steer clear of his new slave.

As if on cue, the double doors flew open and two shivering individuals stormed in. These two people were none other than the Electric Guardian, Volteer, and the Warfang lieutenant, Erat.

"B-blast it, h-how can you people s-s-stand this retched c-c-cold!?" the cheetah stuttered loudly as he and the Electric Guardian ran up to the fireplace to get warm.

'It's called living in the Tundra.' Gelu thought to herself with a bored expression

"I apologize for the weather; my people are better accustomed to extreme cold." Ädla told them with a sympathetic expression as he watched them shiver.

He was right about their tolerance to cold however. Erat and Volteer noticed how all the dragons in the city looked much bulkier than other dragons in the Realms. They also took note than most of their accents were very different in comparison to those from the south. The only dragon in who didn't share these traits was Oculos.

'He probably wasn't born here. I'll have to ask him about that later.' Volteer thought to himself as he did his best to look professional.

"So, what brings you to Lumimyrsky?" the king asked curiously as some servants brought them all seats and they sat down.

"Our king has been informed that some conspirators have been sent to murder you. We were sent to do anything in our power to prevent such a tragedy." Erat lied convincingly as Oculos smiled approvingly.

'Glad Tyrannus sent someone who knows what they're doing. I bet good 'ol Volteer has no clue what our true intentions are.' the death dragon thought to himself with a smirk.

He noticed that Ofiara was trying to move away and frowned. He inconspicuously grabbed her rear and slowly pulled her back to his side, making her look down in defeat. Gelu turned to see the wind dragoness looking distressed, but there wasn't anything she could do while they had company over.

'I don't know who she is, but it's obvious that she isn't here by choice. I'll have to look into this.' the princess thought to herself before she looked back at her father.

"This must be serious if a Guardian is here. Do you know who the assassins work for?" Ädla asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well that's why we're, sire. To figure out who's planning your murder." the cheetah replied with a confident smile.

"That's right, we will do everything in our power to ensure your safety and possibly learn about your fascinating culture." Volteer added speedily as he bounced up and down with excitement.

"Be calm, comrade. There's plenty of time to do both." the king assured as he chuckled at the Electric Guardian's childish nature.

"If it isn't too much to ask, sire, me and my um… my girlfriend would like to have a word with Erat." Oculos said awkwardly as he stood up.

Taking the hint, the wind dragoness reluctantly got up as well and stood by his side.

"Of course. Do as you see fit, general." Ädla brushed off before he started explaining the city's history to a very eager Volteer.

Erat stood up and followed his fellow Templar and the wind dragoness to his personal quarters. Once there, the death dragon shut the door and sat down on his expensive looking bed. He looked at Ofiara and nodded next to him. Taking the hint, she sat down right beside him.

"I assume that you know why I'm here." Erat said as he took a seat on the desk's chair.

"Yes, I reported to you and the rest of the Warfang Templars that an Assassin was spotted in this city." Oculos stated as he draped a wing over Ofiara's shoulders, making her whimper and lower her head.

"I see. Before we continue, I must know. Who is that girl there?" the cheetah lieutenant asked as he looked at the now shaking wind dragoness with a raised eyebrow.

"She's my new slave." the death dragon answered with a smile as a single tear escaped the poor girl's eye.

"You do realize that slavery is illegal in most of the Realms, right?" Erat asked with a disapproving frown.

"I know, but as far as anyone knows, she's my new girlfriend." Oculos explained with a confident smile.

Erat didn't like the idea of forced labor in the slightest. Both Warfang and Lumimyrsky strongly opposed slavery and undeterred servants. The only reason why he chose to keep this crime quiet was because the last thing the Templars needed was some unwanted attention from the law.

"Do you know who this Assassin is?" the cheetah asked, hoping to change the topic to the matter at hand.

"No, I don't. I never got a good look at him, but I know for a fact that he's a dragon." Oculos answered as he got in a more comfortable position in his seat.

"Well then, let's discuss raising the city's security, shall we?" Erat suggested as he leaned forward slightly.

"Yes, let's." the death dragon agreed with a smile as Ofiara whimpered.

* * *

Connor has been following Cynder for hours now. The black dragoness had been flying in the skies above as the Native American followed via trees. It had started snowing again about an hour ago, but it was now a full on blizzard.

The snow fell quickly because of the heavy winds and the clouds darkened the sky. From the Mohawk's position, it was difficult to see fifteen feet in front of him.

The American Assassin was about to call out for Cynder to stop, but she spoke up first.

"I see Lumimyrsky ahead!" she called, sounding relieved.

Connor was comforted by this news as well. The snowstorm was getting worse and they needed to find some shelter as soon as possible.

Within minutes, the two companions reached the city gate and they both returned to the ground. Staying close for warmth, they both ran up to the gate and were stopped by a guard.

The guard was a gray furred wolf who was wearing heavy fur armor and was carrying a musket. He held his paw up to halt them and walked over to them.

"What is your business in Lumimyrsky, comrades!?" the guard yelled over the loud winds.

Neither of the Assassins answered. Instead, Cynder lowered her hood, revealing who she was.

"Ah, Cynder! You're from Warfang, da? Go on in!" the guard told them as stepped aside. "I recommend you take shelter in the palace!" he added.

"Thank you!" the black dragoness yelled gratefully as she pulled the hood over her head again and led Connor inside.

The Native American's eyes widened with wonder as they entered the city. All the buildings were made from stone bricks were covered in beautiful snow. The whole city looked as if it was built from stone and each building had a smoking chimney. The mountains in the background also gave the city a nice sense of security. It made the city look very gothic. The only thing that wasn't stone was the glass windows and the Dante's Freezer national flags hanging here and there.

The flag itself was a marvelous sight. It was a blue-violet color with a dark blue snowflake in the center. There was also a yellow pentagram on the upper right corner.

"This place is amazing!" Connor couldn't help, but voice his opinion.

"This place is cool looking! I haven't been here since the war!" Cynder called in agreement.

Wanting to get somewhere warm, she wrapped her tail around the human's wrist and quickly led him to the palace. It was probably the biggest building in the city. The palace was five stories tall and its width was great enough to take up an entire city block.

They didn't spend too much time admiring the building because of the cold, so they quickly ran up to the doors and the tribal knocked three times. After a few short moments of waiting, another wolf guard opened the door.

"What is your business here?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"W-we're from W-W-Warfang." Cynder stuttered from the cold.

"You're from Warfang too? Come on in. The king and princess are speaking with the Electric Guardian in the throne room." the guard informed them as he stepped aside so they could enter.

"Thank you." Connor said politely as Cynder pulled him inside.

They walked into the spacious throne room to see both the king and princess speaking to Volteer near the fire. The king was the first to notice their arrival and stood up.

"Greetings newcomers. Come, get warm and sit with us." Ädla invited politely as he motioned towards the fire.

Taking the king's generous offer, the two Assassins sat down by the fire and held their hands/paws over the fire.

"Connor? When did you get here? Actually, what are you two doing here in the first place?" Volteer asked with a very confused expression.

"The Revolutionary War has ended and I thought it would be best to return to the Realms." the Mohawk answered as his cold limbs started to get warmer and more comfortable.

As he spoke, Gelu looked at him and Cynder with interest. She could recognize those robes anywhere.

'Glad that the Warfang Assassins responded to my letter.' the princess thought with a small smile.

"Revolution? What are you talking about?" Ädla asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, my apologies sire. This is Connor Kenway, a Native American human. He helped Warfang fight against the ape army four years ago. I trust this man with my life." the Guardian of Electricity introduced with a smile as he rested his massive paw on the tribal's shoulder.

"And I'm Cynder." the black dragoness greeted with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. My name is Ädla, King of Lumimyrsky." the ice dragon introduced as he puffed his chest out with pride.

"I'm Gelu, Princess of Lumimyrsky." the duel-element dragoness said with a small nod.

'Gelu? She's the Assassin who wrote the letter? The princess is an Assassin?' Cynder asked in her head.

"I have a feeling that we'll all be good allies, da?" Ädla said with a smile as they all scooted closer to the fire.

* * *

Mentem was flying over the city of Tasangot with a peaceful state of mind. It was about mid-afternoon and he accomplished everything he needed to get done that day. He smiled and looked down at a small bag he was carrying in his paws.

'I can't believe I had enough money to get this.' he thought with a happy smile as he approached an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city.

He flew through one of the open windows and landed in a dusty bedroom. The room had a small sleeping pillow in the corner, a nightstand with a candle on it, a dusty mirror, and a map of Tasangot was hung up on the wall.

"Home sweet home." Mentem commented half heartedly as he lit the candle with a match.

The fear dragon took off his tricorn hat with a sigh and set it next to the candle. Once that was down he walked over to the mirror and stared at his hornless head.

'I wish I had horns. Everyone else in my family had horns.' he thought to himself with a frown as he brushed his paw over his bald head.

He sighed again and turned away from the mirror. He slowly walked over to his sleeping pillow and layed down on his stomach, not bothering to take his robes off.

'At least Cynder's tower had better bedding, even for a slave.' Mentem thought with a sad expression.

He wasn't happy with his current living conditions. Sure he kept the city safe from the Templars and criminals, but he felt very alone and his home was a mess. He was out so much that he didn't have time to clean his hideout and he felt lonely.

"I hate to say it, but life was a lot easier as Cynder's slave." the fear dragon thought aloud as he lowered his head.

'I hope I'll get to see her sometime. I know she was never initially evil. If she was, then she would've killed me a long time ago.' he said in his head as he finally opened the bag and took out it's contents.

The Assassin smiled as he held some bread and cheese. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He wasn't a very wealthy dragon and he had to loot most of hsi targets for money so he could get something to eat. Sometimes, he would go for days without eating. Hunting wasn't an option either because no one ver taught him. That was why he was so skinny.

Once Mentem finished eating, he tossed the bag aside and yawned, showing off his sharp teeth. he then shut his mouth and rested hsi head on his paws. Hoping to take a quick nap, he shut his eyes.

He decided to clear his head and relax. He listened to the tropical birds outside and the wind's gently breeze outside. He gave a small smile before he dozed off into slumber.

'I wonder if I'll ever have a truely happy life. I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life.' he said in his head as he closed his eyes.

Mentem decided to clear his head and relax. He listened to the tropical birds outside and the wind's gently breeze outside. He gave a small smile before he dozed off into slumber.


	9. Meeting Royalty

**Kwai, toni kdotowzi? That means "Hello, how are you?" in Abenaki. Due to a recent review this story got, I figured that I should explain something. The historical facts that I right focus on Native American facts or lesser known events. I prefer not to right about the crap that they teach in school because most people already know about it. Anyway, this fact is a lot later in the Americas' timeline than I usually write, but I feel like this one should be known and it's interesting.**

**Historical Fact: Martin Luther King Jr. is well known for ensuring equal rights for African Americans, but what most people don't know is that he heavily supported Native Americans and Latinos as well, as well as all other races. He wrote a book called "**_**Why we can't wait"**_** and in one of the passages, he wrote, "We are perhaps the only nation which tried as a matter of national policy to wipe its indigenous population. Moreover, we elevated that tragic experience into a noble crusade. Indeed, even today we have not permitted ourselves to reject or to feel remorse for this shameful episode. Our drama, our folklore all exalt it."**

Chapter 9: Meeting Royalty

It was late in the afternoon in Lumimyrsky. The snowstorm has calmed to a light flurry and the citizens have returned to their daily routines on the streets. Inside the palace throne room, King Ädla, Princess Gelu, Volteer, Connor, and Cynder were getting to know each other as they sat around the fireplace.

The king told them how the city was founded by a clan of Nordic wolves hundreds of years ago and it became a city for both the wolves and the local tundra dragons like him and his daughter. The two Assassins and Guardian chose not to tell them about the Brotherhood of Assassins, but Connor noticed the princess occasionally glanced at him, as if she wanted to tell him something.

"Well then, it was interesting getting better acquainted with you all, but I believe we have pressing matters to discuss." Ädla reminded them as some extra guards came in to make sure nothing bad happened to them.

"Yes, King Tyrannus was informed of one or more assassins who wish to take your life. Like I said before, we don't know who they're taking orders from." the Electric Guardian recapped, mostly for the two Assassins who just got there.

"How did your king learn of this?" Gelu asked with a skeptical tone of voice.

"He wouldn't say. He just told me to come here with Erat." Volteer admitted with his head down.

"Something seems shady about all of this." Cynder commented as she lowered her hood.

"Either way, it would be unwise to ignore this possible threat. I trust the Guardians, therefore I trust you two." the king told them as he looked at the black dragoness and Mohawk across from him.

"Father, with your permission, I'd like to talk to them in private." Gelu requested as she nodded towards the two Assassins.

"Very well, but I want a guard stationed outside your door at all times." Ädla said sternly as one of the wolf guards stepped forward, wordlessly volunteering for the job.

The princess nodded in understanding and stood up, followed by Connor and Cynder. She led them and the guard to her room and went inside. The two Assassins glanced at each other before they entered too and the guard stood by the door.

Gelu shut the door behind them and sat on her bed with a sigh. The two Assassins sat down on the guest seats and waited patiently for the princess to say something.

"I'm glad that you got my message. I was worried that you might not get it." she told them with a small smile.

"You sent us the letter? I was assuming that it came from an Assassin." Connor spoke for the first time in awhile.

"That's because I am an Assassin." the princess told them with a smirk and Cynder's eyes widened in amazement.

'The princess of Lumimyrsky is an Assassin!?' the black dragoness screamed in her head in shock.

"That is probably a difficult feat to pull when you are loyalty." the Native American commented with a blank expression.

"Da, it is difficult sometimes, but I do what I can." Gelu confirmed with a nod.

"So, what's the problem exactly?" Cynder asked curiously once she got over her shock. "The fact that Erat is here can't be the only thing that's got you nervous." she added.

"You saw that dark gray dragon when you got here, correct? His name is General Oculos and he's a Templar. He knows that an Assassin is here in the city, but he doesn't know it's me. That's why he asked for Erat to come here. He wants to find me and get me killed." the princess explained.

"They both have to die, don't they?" Cynder asked the Mohawk next to her.

"Yes, but not now." Connor answered and he started thinking of a possible plan.

"There's going to be a feast tomorrow night to celebrate your arrivals. I can have one of the servants get Erat or Oculos in an out of the way place so we can strike." Gelu suggested with a smile.

"What do you think, Connor? You're the one calling the shots." the black dragoness said as she looked at the tribal Assassin.

Connor had to think about this for a moment. On one hand they could take out one or both of them without much trouble or attention, but they could also be walking right into a trap. After a few moments of thinking, he came to a decision.

"We will strike tomorrow night" he told them both and they nodded in understanding.

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow." the tundra dragoness told them as she clapped her paws twice.

After a few seconds of silence, two wolf servants came in. One of them was male and the other was female. They were wearing some fancy suits with a bag full of cleaning supplies strapped to their backs.

"Could you bring our guests to one of the guest rooms?" Gelu asked politely with a smile.

"Of course, princess." the female servant assured and they both bowed in respect.

Once the two servants raised their heads, they motioned for the two Assassins to follow them. They both nodded before they stood up and followed the wolves out the door. They all walked through the well decorated halls for awhile until they came upon a wooden door with a plaque that had "Guest" written on it. There was also a wolf guard standing outside the room, probably to make sure no one entered or left the room who wasn't welcome.

"This is where you will be bedded for the night. If you require a servant, pull the string on the wall and someone will come right away." the male servant told them before they left to attend to their other duties.

The two Assassins looked at each other and shrugged before they entered their temporary room. The bedroom, like the rest of the palace, was well decorated and had a blue rug on the floor. There were also two beds to the side and various other necessities such as a bookshelf and a few nightstands.

"Well, this was nice of them." Cynder commented as she took off her robes and hung them on the coat hanger next to the door.

"Indeed, it was." Connor said in agreement and he took off his hood and coat.

The Native American hung the dress uniform next to Cynder's robes and set his gloves on the nightstand. He then took off his leather leggings and rested them on the floor near the door. Once all that was done, he walked over to one of the beds and sat down.

"So, what do you think about the king and princess?" the black dragoness asked curiously as she hopped onto the other bed and layed down on her belly.

"I usually do not like those who are from royalty, but they seem trustworthy and have good intentions. Gelu appears to be very capable in both politics and combat. I have a feeling that we would do well to aid her." the Mohawk replied before he layed down on his back and rested his head on his hands.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning." she said with a yawn before she rested her head on the pillow and shut her eyes.

"Good night, Cynder." he replied as he pulled the bed covers over himself.

Connor smiled to himself as he heard Cynder's soft snores across from him and he closed his own eyes. After a few moments, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Spyro was walking down the Temple halls to his next class. Because of him doing assassination missions during the day, he signed up for all night classes so he wouldn't get behind on his studies. It was a tough adjustment at first, but he got used to it over time.

He was just about to reach his last class for the night, elemental training, when Accipiter walked right into his path, forcing him to stop.

"Hello, Spyro. I've been looking for you." the albino dragon greeted with a wolfish smile.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry, but I need to get to cla-" Spyro started, wanting to get away from the Templar as fast as possible.

"I have canceled your class so we can talk. Follow me please." Accipiter interrupted him before he started walking down the hall.

The purple dragon sighed heavily, knowing that there was no way out of this, and followed the white scaled dragon before him. Something was off about this however. Why would the Templar come to him so suddenly and cancel the whole class just so he could talk to him? It didn't make any sence.

The albino dragon led him out of the Temple and right to the castle. He started to get nervous when they entered the living quarters and approached a wooden door that has been painted white.

Accipiter looked back at the purple dragon and smiled as he opened the door to his room, revealing a well decorated room that was obviously his.

"After you, Spyro." he said politely as he stepped aside.

Spyro gulped quietly and silently entered the Albino's bedroom. He was worried about what the royal Templar wanted with him and what he might do to him. He had forgotten his hidden blades and gun at home, so he could only rely on his elements and claws. He was just starting to get his confidence back when he saw that Accipiter had a double barreled flintlock pistol strapped to his side. There was a lot he could do with just two shots.

'I hope he doesn't try anything." Spyro thought to himself as he sat down on the room's seating pillow.

The albino dragon shut the door behind him and sat down on his bed. At first he didn't say anything, but after a short moment of silence, he cleared his throat and looked up at the purple dragon.

"You know about the Assassins, correct?" he asked with an inquisitive expression.

"Yes. I fought alongside one once." Spyro answered truthfully, not wanting to lie because he's always been a terrible liar.

"King Tyrannus and I have gotten a report that one of the Assassins had purple scales under his hood and on his paws. You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?" Accipiter questioned.

"No, not at all." the purple dragon answered a little too quickly, starting to get nervous.

The albino dragon frowned and simply looked at him as if saying "I know you're lying." After a few more moments of silence, he spoke up once again.

"I would like to make a deal with you." he told the Assassin as a smile began to form on his snout.

Spyro didn't dare reply amd stayed silent, so he continued.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Spyro, I am a member of the Templar order and the king is as well." Accipiter paused, seeing if he would react. When he didn't, the Templar continued. "I know you're an Assassin, you don't have to hide that from me. I have a proposition that could benefit the both of us." he said with a grin.

"W-what is it exactly?" the purple dragon asked nervously, starting to get scared at this point.

"King Tyrannus has been out of control lately. He's been doing things that are completely against the Templar code. Raising taxes on the poor, killing innocent people, secretly selling slaves. He's been become reckless and unstable. You've heard around haven't you? About the possibility of a civil war? I aim to prevent that." the white scaled dragon told him with a serious expression.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Spyro asked curiously.

"There are rules in life that we all must follow… and he doesn't follow them. I will however. I need you to assassinate Tyrannus and ensure that I get on the throne. You do this for me, and I'll make sure that all your little Assassin friends are left alone in this city." Accipiter explained as he took out a cigar and lit it.

He took a deep drag from it and blew the smoke to the side, making Spyro cough a little from the smell.

"And if I refuse?" Spyro asked quietly with honest curiosity.

Accipiter didn't answer as he took another drag from his cigar and simply tapped the pistol strapped to his side with his paw.

"Okay… I'll do it." the purple dragon finally agreed with a sigh, making the Templar smile again.

"Good. Do it in any way possible and make sure they choose me to be on the throne. I don't like it, but you might have to kill Cyril as well. They are brothers after all." the white scaled dragon told him as he exhaled the tobacco smoke.

"Can I go now please?" Spyro asked quickly, wanting to get away from the king's advisor and the horrible tobacco smell.

"Sure, sure, get out of here." Accipiter told him as he shooed him off with his paws.

The purple dragon nodded as he stood up and quickly left the room. He sighed once he shut the door behind him and he ran off to the Temple so he could get the the Assassin Sanctuary.

'I need to tell the other Assassins about this.' Spyro thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could.


	10. Preparations

**Hello to all you readers out there! I'm gonna be honest, I have no fuckin idea what to say for my opening comment. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Historical Fact: The Mohawk tribe has been called the Mohawks for hundreds of years, but that is not the name they call themselves. The name originated from their Algonkian enemies who called the tribe "Mohawks." The word translates to "Man-eaters" and they were called this because of their ferocity in battle. The Mohawks' proper name is Kanien'kehá:ka, which translates to "People of the Flint."**

Chapter 10: Preparations

Spyro ran down the hidden tunnel within the Temple at a fast pace. He was panting heavily and the look in his eyes screamed "nervousness." He was still very unsettled by what Accipiter told him earlier.

He wanted, no; need to tell the other Assassins what the albino dragon was planning. He really wasn't expecting the Templar to ask him to assassinate another Templar, and the king of all people. This made him very confused and uneased.

His thoughts were brought back to realityhowever, when he approached the door with the Assassin's insignia and he stormed inside, startling everyone inside.

"Spyro? What's wrong?" Terence asked with a worried expression as he put down the musket he was cleaning.

"Accipiter… Accipiter contacted me. He knows I'm an Assassin." the purple dragon answered as he panted to catch his breath.

All the Assassins' eyes widened in shock and Aura gasped in surprise.

"What!? How did he find out?" Movendi asked, absolutely stunned by this news.

"He told me that an Assassin with purple scales under his hood was spotted. He put two and two together and brought me to his room." Spyro answered with his head down in shame and self frustration.

"He brought you to his room!? What did he want?" Spes couldn't help, but ask as he comfortingly rested a paw on his purple friend's shoulder.

"He… he wanted to make a deal with us. He said that if we assassinated Tyrannus and made sure he was crowned; then he'd leave us alone." the purple dragon explained quietly as he slowly looked up at everyone.

"We can't honestly believe that he'll keep his word. The Templars are bound to turn on us again, even if we do as he asks." Movendi said quickly with an angered expression.

"I agree, but I think we should at least do the first half of his request. Tyrannus has been doing unspeakable crimes as of late." Hunter gave his opinion with a blank expression.

"Did he tell you when we had to do it? Does he have any specific times he wishes for it to be done?" Blacklight asked the purple scaled Assassin.

"No, Accipiter wasn't specific. I'm assuming that he wants id done as soon as possible thought." he answered after some thought.

"Alright then. Does anyone have any ideas on how we can do this?" the alchemy teacher asked everyone.

"I can ask some of my old friends in the royal guard when Tyrannus will be most vulnerable. They aren't too thrilled how he's ruling anyway." Spes offered, getting a few nods from the others.

"Okay, do it. We'll meet up here again tomorrow afternoon and come up with a plan." Blacklight dismissed before he stood up and left without another word.

"Another sleepless night." Spes mumbled as he stood up, pulled his hood over his head, and walked out soon after.

Wanting to get some sleep before their big hit tomorrow, everyone stood up and started leaving the Sanctuary one by one. Spyro watched as everyone walked out into the hidden tunnel until it was just him.

'How could I have messed up this badly? Dammit, I should have worn a mask or something." He scolded himself in his head.

The purple dragon sighed heavily and made his way over to the exit. He walked into the hidden tunnel and shut the door behind him. He took out some keys and inserted it into the lock, locking the door.

'I hope Connor and Cynder are having better luck in Lumimyrsky.' Spyro thought to himself as he turned around and walked down the dark tunnel, unsure of what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

Oculos and Ofiara were alone in his room. It was still night outside and the faint howling of the wind could be heard outside. Erat left earlier to head to bed, leaving them to do whatever they wanted for the night. The wind dragoness was sitting on the bed while Oculos was looking out the window.

He watched as about twice as many guards were patrolling the streets than usual with satisfaction. He knew that this would make things much more difficult for the Assassins if they tried anything.

The death dragon heard whimpering coming from behind him and turned his head to see Ofiara crying quietly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and turned around to fully face her.

"What's your problem?" he asked curiously as he looked her over, thinking that her injuries were probably fine by now.

"I… why are you keeping me here? What did I ever do to you?" the wind dragoness shakily answered with a question.

"Why it's because this is what you wanted, isn't it? You sold your body to who knows how many people. With me, you have a less likely chance of getting a sexually transmitted disease." Oculos answered as if he was doing something good.

"B-b-but my brothers…" Ofiara whimpered, remembering that they were all alone without her.

"Do not worry about them; I had some guards bring them to the best orphanage I could find. I have taken care of everything for you." the death dragon told her with a smile as he walked up to her.

"But… I don't wanna live like this… I want to be with my brothers…" she argued between noisy sobs and sniffs.

"Well then, you shouldn't have gone into prostitution then. You brought this on yourself." he retaliated with a simple shrug.

The wind dragoness looked down and cried more heavily. She wanted to argue some more, but she was too scared to. Something about his eyes scared the life out of her.

Oculos looked at her crying form with a blank expression. After awhile however, he sighed quietly and sat down on the bed by her side. Once he was in a comfortable position, he comfortingly rested his wing over her shoulders.

"I know this isn't the easiest thing for you to except, but it's the way it is. I'm not a bad person, despite what you might think. You see, my main goal in life is to bring peace to the Realms and help people. I ensured that your brothers would be kept safe and you no longer live in poverty." he told her with a soft tone of voice.

'He seriously thinks he's doing the right thing." Ofiara realized in her head as her crying calmed to quiet whimpers and sniffs.

What happened next surprised her greatly. The very dragon that turned her into his sex slave pulled her into a warm and comforting hug. She was too shocked to return the hug, but that didn't stop him from gently rocking her from side to side.

"It's okay… I'll take good care of you." the death dragon whispered into her ear hole as he held her.

In a way, Ofiara found comfort in his embrace and his soft words. She was still scared of him, but she felt calm enough to finally stop whimpering.

Oculos smiled when he didn't hear her crying and he gently layed her onto her back and he layed on top of her.

"Now, let's have a little fun before going to bed. I'll be more gentle this time, I promise." he told her with a smile.

* * *

Mentem woke up with a grown. He was awoken from the sun's rays shining onto his eyelids and he moved away to escape the unwanted irritation. His yellow eyes to see that it was early in the morning, too early for most people to be awake.

The Assassin stood up and stretched like a cat as he yawned, showing off his pearly white teeth. He closed his mouth and sighed in relief as he felt his bones pop into place. Once he was all stretched, he got off of his dusty sleeping pillow and walked over to the nightstand.

'Let's see what I can get done today.' he thought to himself as he picked up his tricorn hat and put it on his hornless head.

The fear dragon looked at his mirror and adjusted his hat so that it was even and smiled once he got it perfectly over his eyes. Once all this was done, the fear dragon walked over to his window and looked out at the ancient city.

He noticed that all the dragons and Atlawa were crowding around the court house. Wanting to see what the commotion was about, he spread his wings and glided down to the street bellow. Once he landed on the stone road, he calmly followed everyone to the court house.

Mentem groaned quietly in annoyance when he saw a fire dragon addressing the crowd. This dragon's name was Mendax and he was the mayor of the city. Unlike other cities in the world, Tasangot was run by a mayor instead of a king, queen, or empress.

Mendax himself was a slightly overweight fire dragon with bright red scales. Both his underbelly and wing membranes were golden yellow in color. His eight yellow horns pointed straight back and he had a yellow crescent shaped tailblade.

The mayor of Tasangot always held speeches saying that he was gonna help the lower class citizens and put an end to slavery in Tall Plains, but he never practiced what he preached. The only thing he did was use tax money to better gain his own interests and host numerous parties for the rich. What made things even worse was that the dragon was also a Templar.

"And in conclusion, change is what will make this city great. It is only through all of us that we can make a better future. We will make more jobs for the middle class so that we do not have to depend on slavery." Mendax finished his speech and the crowd cheered.

'Bastard. The middle class is doing fine. What about us from the lower class? We have it a lot worse than anyone here." Mentem thought with an infuriated frown.

The fear dragon really wanted to kill the Templar now, but he couldn't risk it because he was so heavily protected. He could probably do it if he had help, but he was the only Assassin in the whole city. He also refused to ask for help from other Assassins for one sole purpose.

He was officially declared dead on the night his parents died, and Cynder kidnapped him. This proved to be a big advantage for him because it made him extremely hard to be tracked. No one, not even Cynder, knew that he was still alive and fighting a one man war in Tasangot.

The Assassin sighed quietly and looked away from the mayor in front of the courthouse. He had more important things to do.

'I'll get you one say, Mendax. I promise.' Mentem thought to himself as he walked into a dark alley where a mugging was currently taking place… and he had his hidden gun at the ready.

* * *

Connor woke up to the sound of tapping at the window. He groaned quietly as his eyes fluttered open to see Cynder still sleeping in her bed across from him. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard the tapping again.

Groaning quietly, the Mohawk turned to face the window to see Gelu using her wings to hovering outside in front of the window. He was slightly surprised to see her wearing her furred Assassins robes, but he quickly brushed it off.

The tribal Assassin stood up and got dressed, leaving his hood down, before he opened the window.

"Hello there, Connor. Did you have a good sleep?" Gelu greeted with a warm smile under her hood.

"I have slept well, thank you." the Native American replied with a small nod, wondering why she was outside in her robes.

"That's good to hear. I was wondering if you could spare a moment with me outside." the princess requested.

Connor nodded again and pulled his hood over his head. He carefully maneuvered himself out the window and began climbing up to the castle roof as Gelu followed close behind. Once they reached the highest point of the palace, they both stood on the roof and faced each other.

"What was it that you wished to speak about?" the American Assassin asked curiously as he lowered his hood again, letting his mohawk flow in the wind.

"I was wondering if you had any plans on how we're gonna take out Oculos and Erat." she told him as she too lowered her hood.

"I am not yet sure what we will do exactly. If we were to think of a plan without seeing what we would be up against, it could lead to an unpleasant conclusion. It would be best to see what it is we are dealing with before we attempt to think of a strategy." Connor explained with a blank expression.

"Oh, alright. If you think that's best, then I'll do as you say. I'll um, I'll get changed and meet you and Cynder at breakfast." Gelu said awkwardly, but obediently.

The princess pulled her hood over her head again and walked over to the balcony. With one swift move, she jumped off the room and flew over to her bedroom window on the other side of the palace.

'Impressive. The dragons' capability of flight astounds me.' the Mohawk thought to himself as he made his way over to the railing and watched her white silhouette.

After Connor saw her fly into her bedroom window, he lowered himself so that he was hanging off the railing and started climbing down. When he reached his and Cynder's window, he climbed through to see that she was already awake.

"Good morning, Connor. Where'd you run off to?" the black dragoness asked when she saw him enter.

"I was having a word with Gelu about the assassination of the two Templars tonight:" the American Assassin replied as he shut the window to keep the cold air out.

"And? Did you come up with a plan?" Cynder asked while she walked over to the coat hanger and put on her white robes.

"No. We agreed that it would be best to think of a plan once we know exactly what we are up against." Connor explained.

She nodded in understanding and pulled her hood over her head, making sure that her six silver horns slid through the correct holes. The tribal decided to do the same with his hood and they walked together to the door.

"So, what's first?" the black dragoness asked as she followed him into the hall.

"Princess Gelu has invited us to join her for breakfast." the Native American told her.

Connor motioned down the hall and they began walking. They passed a few guards and servants here and there, but they just ignored them. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the dining hall and opened the door to see a few guards as well as Gelu, Ädla, and Volteer sitting at the table.

The king looked up from his newly served meal and smiled at the two guests and waved them over. Cynder smiled back and happily walked over to them.

'I think I will enjoy this land for the time being.' Connor thought to himself with a small smile as he walked over as well and sat down.


	11. One Thing After Another

**Hello everyone! I have to give some credit to Zach the Fire Dragon for some plot ideas with Mentem. Check out his story "The difficulties of Being a Different Dragon" if you haven't already. FUCKING DO IT! Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

**Historical Fact: During the War of 1812, many New Englanders strongly considered seceding from the United States. New England was against the war from the very start and was constantly blockaded by the British navy. The governor of Massachusetts sent an emissary to try to negotiate a peace treaty between Britain and New England in 1814.**

Chapter 11: One Thing After Another

It was a nice sunny morning in Lumimyrsky. Connor, Cynder, Gelu, Volteer, and Ädla finished breakfast awhile ago and were now sitting by the fire once again, much like the day before. They were talking about the history of Earth and it's culture, but they made sure to leave out the part about Assassins and Templars so the Ädla wouldn't know.

The king and princess found Earth's history to be a very interesting topic because they rarely saw humans this far North and most of them resided in Warfang. They had no idea that there were more races than the British and they were fascinated by this fact.

"So your people live in tribes within forest?" Ädla asked for confirmation midway through their conversation.

"Yes. We have learned to live in and respect nature. My people, including myself, believe that we must treat the Earth and all that dwell thereon with respect and to stay close to the Great Spirit." Connor answered, finding amusement in their curiosity.

"That's quite amazing. I would like to meet your people someday." Gelu said with a warm smile.

"Perhaps you will in time." the American Assassin replied with a small smile of his own, but it was barely noticable.

"Well then, it's been fun, but I have some business to attend to. Feel free to do as you wish here in Lumimyrsky." Ädla told them all as he stood up.

"Alright, father. I'll watch over them." his daughter assured him.

The king nodded in approval before he turned around and left the room to attend to his royal duties. Once he was gone, the princess looked at her guests and gave a small smile.

"Well then, I have all day to spare. Is there anything you would like to do?" she asked them.

"I would like to go to the library, if you don't mind." Volteer requested with an excited smile, wanting to learn as much about the Nordic city as he could.

"Not at all. It's in the hall to your left and it's the third door down." Gelu told him as she pointed at said hall.

"Many thanks!" the Electric Guardian said gratefully before he stood up and walked into the hall.

"Well then, what do you two want to do?" the princess asked as she looked at Cynder and Connor.

"It does not matter to me what we do to spare the time. I am willing to do whatever you two wish." the Native American replied with a small shrug.

"I'd like to see the city a little bit. I haven't been here in years." Cynder suggested after some thought.

"Alright then, but we'll have to have some guards with us. It wouldn't be wise for royalty like myself to travel outside the castle without some." Gelu informed them as she stood up and four armed guards walked up to them.

Two of the guards were Nordic wolves with chainmail armor and the other two were ice dragons , who were wearing heavy fur armor. They each seemed ready for anything and willing to guard the Assassins with their lives.

Satisfied with their plan, Connor and Cynder got on their feet as well and followed the princess out into the cold city outside.

"You two will love this city, I know it." Gelu told them as she began showing them around the stone city

* * *

Mentem was resting on a gargoyle on the side of charge in Tasangot. He's been deep in thought ever since he saw Mandex's speech in front of the court house earlier. He really wanted to assassinate the Templar, but there was no way in hell that he could do it without help.

'I need to stop him, but I dunno if I can by myself. I don't like it… at all, but I might have to ask the other Assassins for assistance.' the fear dragon thought with an unpleased frown as he looked at the cloudy sky above him.

There was the quiet roar of thunder in the distance and it started to rain lightly. Mentem sighed quietly as the raindrops slid off his scales. He casually looked down to see all the dragons and atlawans rush indoors to escape the rain on the streets below.

The Assassin raised an eyebrow however, when he saw a few of the people below him coughing violently and shivering. His look of frustration quickly turned into a sympathetic expression as he watched the sick civilians.

'The flu must be going around. I swear, more and more people have been getting sick lately. The doctors need to get their heads out of their asses and help these poor people.' Mentem thought to himself with an angered frown.

The fear dragon looked up at the raining sky and watched as the water droplets fell. The raindrops fell onto his face and hat, and they gently slid down to his neck and body. He stayed like this for awhile, finding a sense of ease and peace from the calm rain.

After some time had passed, the Assassin lowered his head and jumped off the gargoyle, falling straight down. He heard the call of a bald eagle in the distance as he opened up his wings and he pulled up from his nose dive.

Mentem flew to the market district and landed in front of the general store, wanting to get some supplies. He walked under the tarp over the door and shook all the water off his scales like a dog or feline. Once he was as dry as he could get, he walked into the shop.

The general store was just as one would expect, small yet well stocked. There was a dragon couple talking to one another by the counter and the store clerk was counting some coins, probably from a previous customer. Wanting to quickly get what he came for, Mentem walked over to the counter and looked through what was in stock.

He had just found what he was looking for when the dragon couple began to talk about something that caught his interest.

"Did you hear the rumors, honey?" the fire dragoness asked her mate.

"What rumors?" the male fire dragon asked, not sounding very interested as he too looked through what was in stock, but didn't find anything interesting.

"You know how people are getting sick, right? Well I heard from a few guards that the city healers think it might be plague." she explained with a worried expression.

"What? No, that can't happen here. Tasangot has always been a healthy city." the dragon said in denial, but it was obvious that he had his doubts.

'Bullshit. Have you not walked around the slums?' Mentem asked in his head, but still listened regardless.

"Honey… I'm scared. What if it really is plague? What if we get sick ourselves?" the dragoness said with a quiet whimper.

The dragon saw the true fear in his mate's eyes and he gently draped a wing over her shoulders.

"It'll be okay. We'll just stay home and lay low until this sickness pulls over. Everything will be alright, I promise." he assured her with a kiss to the cheek.

The dragoness gave a small smile and the couple walked out of the store with their tails intertwined. Mentem was absolutely shocked by what he just heard. Slowly, he looked around the store and saw a small group of rats in the corner.

'I read once that plague is spread because of rodents like rats.' he thought to himself with a paranoid gulp.

Not wanting to get sick, he quickly bought some musket balls for his hidden gun and rushed out of the store. He took in a lungful of fresh air once the door shut behind him.

'There could be a plague in Tasangot!? That would explain why those people were sick. Fuck, how did this happen!?' the fear dragon screamed in his head as he walked out into the rain at a steady pace.

Hoping to get home as soon as possible, the Assassin spread his dark red wings and quickly took flight. He flew at a fast pace over the rooftops as he made his way to his apartment

'This place is gonna be going to hell pretty damn soon if the rumors are true. I need to prepare myself for the worst.' Mentem thought to himself as he flew into his hideout via the open window and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Connor, Cynder, Gelu, and the four guards have been wandering around Lumimyrsky's streets for hours. The princess showed the two Assassins the sights such as the Ancestors' Church, the tall clock tower, the courthouse in the center of town, and the best restaurants in the city.

As they looked at the many food establishments, Cynder heard a growl coming from her stomach, which the others also heard. She blushed slightly in embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

"Hungry?" Gelu asked with a chuckle.

"A little, yeah." the black dragoness confirmed with a sheepish smile.

"Alright, we'll go eat, but make sure to make some room for the party tonight." the princess told them with a smirk as she led them into one of the restaurants.

It was a nice looking place, obviously meant for upper class citizens and wealthy people. The floor was covered with an expensive looking red carpet, there were paintings on the walls, and the tables were all clean. There were a few people eating there, but there were still plenty of tables available.

All the people stopped eating and bowed in respect when they saw Gelu enter, but they continued their meals when she raised a paw. Once everyone resumed eating, she led them over to an empty table and everyone, but the four guards sat down.

A waitress immediately came over and handed the three Assassins some menus before leaving to attend to the other guests. It didn't take them long to decide what they were gonna get and they waved one of the other waitresses over.

"What can I get for you?" the wolf girl asked politely as she took out her notepad and quill.

"I'll have some mutton chops, please." Cynder requested with a kind smile.

"And I'll take some rabbit stew." Gelu said with a smile of her own.

"And you, sir?" the waitress asked as she looked at Connor, who had his head down, looking at the menu.

The Mohawk was very confused with what was happening. He's never eaten at a restaurant before and he just blankly stared at the menu he was holding. The princess saw the confusion in his eyes and faced the waitress.

"He'll have rabbit stew as well." she ordered for him.

The wolf girl wrote down their orders and walked off into the kitchen to deliver them to the chef. The Native American looked at Gelu and nodded thankfully.

"Never been to a restaurant, have you" she asked with a knowing expression.

"No. I was raised in a village and spent the majority of my life in the wilderness." he explained with a straight face.

"Wow, really? I spent my entire life in this city. I doubt I'd be able to survive in the wild like you can." Gelu praised, obviously impressed.

The ends of Connor's lips curved into a small smile from her compliments. The princess, satisfied with him, turned to face Cynder.

"And it amazes me how the once Terror of the Skies is now an Assassin who fights to protect everyone who can't fight for his or her self." he tundra dragoness told her with a slight bow of respect.

"Oh I… thank you, your highness." Cynder replied perplexed, not used to such appreciation or kindness from strangers.

"No, thank you, both of you. You two, as well as Spyro, are great heroes and worthy of respect from everyone, even those from royalty." Gelu told them both, truly appreciative of their actions.

Neither of the two Assassins were used to being praised like this, but they were thankful either way. Their food arrived soon after and they started eating. They talked about past experiences and funny moments in their lives until they finished their lunch.

Gelu paid the bill and she led the group out into the snowy streets. Satisfied with the tour, she led them back to the castle and into the throne room.

The castle was much different than how it was this morning. There were decorations on the wall and tables with food being set up here and there. It definitely looked like there would be a party soon.

"Wow, you guys work fast!" Cynder commented as they watched the servants hard at work preparing the party.

"We try. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. See you soon!" Gelu told them before she walked away to her private quarters with two of the four guards.

"Well then, what do you think we should do, Connor?" the black dragoness asked curiously as they moved away from the remaining two guards so they wouldn't hear them.

"It would be wise to look around to see if we can find possible hiding spots." the tribal replied quietly as he looked around the room with his eagle vision.

Luck was not on their side however. There were no places to stash the bodies that he could see and very few places for them to hide in. They'd most likely have to rely on crowds to stay incognito.

'I hope that Gelu had a plan.' the American Assassin thought to himself as his sight returned to normal and he looked at Cynder again.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"No. We will have to hope that Gelu knows of a place to inconspicuously kill the two Templars." Connor informed her, taking a quick glance at the guards, who didn't seem to be paying attention anyway.

"I see. Well then, let's go to the library and read until the party begins." the black dragoness suggested with a small smile.

"Very well, Cynder." the Mohawk replied with a nod of agreement.

The two Assassins turned towards were Volteer went earlier that day and walked together to the library, hoping to quickly pass the time until it was time for them to make their move.


	12. A Party Gone Sour

**Hello everyone! I've got a new chapter for all you readers. I've noticed that I've been getting very few reviews lately and it's kinda been bothering me. I like reading what you readers think of the chapters I write and even consider the ideas you suggest to me. I'm not forcing you to leave reviews, but it really helps my moral and makes me want to write.**

**Historical Fact: British troops marched into Washington D.C. on August 24, 1814 and set many federal buildings, including the White House, on fire. On the next day, a two hour thunderstorm extinguished most of the flames and the storm spawned up a massive tornado. This tornado did much damage, yes, but it killed more British troops than the Americans did during the fight for the city.**

Chapter 12: A Party Gone Sour

The sun had just gone down in the city of Lumimyrsky. Snow was gently falling from the sky and every noble in the city was going to the castle for the party. There were many dragons and wolves enjoying themselves in the throne room and having a good time as a small band played calming music.

In the corner however, there were three people who were wearing white robes. These people were none other than Connor, Cynder, and Gelu. They simply stood away from everyone and looked around the party, as if looking for someone.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to wear your robes, your highness?" the black dragoness asked with slight concern in her tone of voice.

"Yes, it's fine. Unlike in Warfang or other cities, these robes are considered to be royal gowns for special occasions." the princess explained with a smile as she pointed at a few others wearing similar robes.

"That will make things easier on our part." the Native American commented dryly.

"So… what's the plan?" Cynder asked curiously, wanting to get to business.

"We kill Erat and Oculos." Gelu said simply, as if it was obvious.

"Your plan is good, but it lacks details. I believe the safest way to handle this situation would be to get one of them away from the party and strike. We will take down the other in a similar fashion." Connor replied as he spotted the two Templars and that wind dragoness across the room.

"Hm… I might be able to get Erat away from everyone." the princess told her fellow Assassins as she rubbed her chin in thought with her gloved paw.

Seeing a servant walk by, Gelu waved the wolf girl over and whispered in her ear. The servant nodded as the princess gave her a small pouch of coins and the wolf girl walked off towards the two Templars.

"What was that about?" Cynder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait and observe." the tundra dragoness answered with a small smile under her hood.

The wolf girl walked up to the two Templars and tapped the cheetah's shoulder. Erat turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her what she wanted.

"You're Erat right? The lieutenant from Warfang?" the servant asked curiously with a small, innocent smile.

The cheetah smiled proudly and stood tall with his chest puffed out.

"That I am. What pleasure do I have in making your acquaintance?" Erat replied smugly, making Oculos snicker quietly.

"I was wondering if we could go someplace private and have a little fun." the young wolf girl offered with a small blush under her gray fur.

"Ooo, I think you should go for it, Erat. A little female companionship could be good for you." Oculos encouraged with a grin as he nudged his fellow Templar's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Follow me to my room." the Warfang lieutenant chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the wolf girl's shoulders.

The three Assassins watched as Erat led the servant out of the throne room and down the hall. Gelu smiled and looked at her two friends.

"Impressive. I would not have thought of that." Connor praised as he rested his right hand over his left hand on his stomach.

"Ah, it was nothing. I suggest one of us stays hear and keeps an eye on Oculos." the princess replied, getting back to the matter at hand.

"I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't try anything funny. You two get Erat." Cynder told them as she sat on a bench and watched the death dragon whisper something to Ofiara, making her blush.

The Native American and tundra dragoness nodded and followed the other Templar into the hall. They made sure to stay a fair distance back to avoid being noticed as they tailed him. They hid behind corners and even mixed with a few crowds as they followed the Templar and servant.

After a few minutes of tracking, Erat and the wolf girl entered his room and the sound of a click from the lock was heard after the door was shut.

"We need to get inside somehow. Got any ideas?" Gelu asked quietly as they approached the locked room.

The American Assassin looked around a little bit before he found a possible way in. A little ways back from their current position, an open window could be seen, letting in a small chill from outside.

"One of us will have to go outside and sneak around to the bedroom window while the other waits by the door. I am skilled with lockpicking, so it might be best if I remain here." Connor told her as he motioned towards the window.

The princess nodded and leapt out the cold window and started to silently fly around the building. Once she was gone, Connor took out his lockpicking tools and got to work. It didn't take long for him to unlock it, but he didn't enter the room. Instead, he simply rested his head against the door to listen in.

Outside with Gelu, she had easily gotten to the bedroom window and snuck a peek inside. At that moment, Erat was in the process of stripping the wolf girl naked, as well as himself.

'Your lust will lead to your downfall.' the tundra dragoness thought to herself as she quietly opened his window and jumped through before she could be noticed.

She quickly shrouded herself in shadows so she wouldn't be seen and slowly crept towards them. She frowned as she watched them undress and the cheetah pushed the servant onto his bed with a chuckle.

"It's been way too long since I've mated." the lieutenant explained cheerfully with a smile as he stood over her.

Erat was about to do it with her, but he was interrupted from a blazing hot pain coming from his chest, making his eyes widen in shock. He shakily looked down and his eyes widened even further when he saw an black axe blade sticking out.

"And you never will again, Templar." Gelu said coldly as she materialized behind him.

The cheetah was about to scream, but he was interrupted again when the tundra dragoness ejected her two hidden blades that she covered in ice and stabbed the back of his throat. He began choking on his own blood and he fell to the floor with a quiet thump.

It was at this point that Connor entered the room with his flintlock pistol drawn, but he holstered it when he saw Erat's dead body. He walked over to the servant and wrapped a blanket around her to cover her up.

"Are you alright?" the Mohawk asked her as Gelu dragged the body into the closet and stashed the bloodstained carpet so it wouldn't be able to be found easily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't the first time Princess Gelu asked me to do this for her. I know that you two are Assassins." the wolf girl assured with a bright, thankful smile.

"Are you not worried for your own safety?" he couldn't help, but ask.

"No, the princess is always there to come to my rescue. Now you two should go back to the party before you're missed." the wolf girl told them as she reached over the bed and grabbed her clothes.

Gelu grabbed the American Assassin's wrist with her tail and led him out of the room so the servant could change. Once they were outside the bedroom, she let him go and led him down the hall at a steady pace.

"That's one Templar taken down." the princess said with a smile as they walked.

'Indeed." Connor replied with a small nod.

They entered the throne room where the party was being held after a short walk and looked around. To their relief, no one seemed to have noticed their absence. They found Cynder sitting on the same bench she was at when they left and walked up to her. The black dragoness noticed them immediately and looked up at them.

"Is it done? Is he dead?" she asked quietly as to not let anyone else hear them.

"Erat has been taken care of. Now we just need to get rid of Oculos." the tundra dragoness informed her.

The black dragoness nodded in understanding and stood up. The three Assassins then walked together to the food table so they could get a better look at the Templar as well as blend in with the party goers. The death dragon was simply standing in the corner with that wind dragoness. Connor noticed that she looked like she didn't even want to be near him.

'Something is not right here.' The Mohawk thought to himself as he dipped his head down to hide his face.

The death dragon himself noticed the three Assassins right away, but he didn't show it. He knew about those specific types of robes and could spot them a mile away, despite the other guests who were wearing white robes.

'I knew that those two were Assassins, but I didn't know the princess herself was one. This could be tricky.' the Templar said in his head as he led Ofiara to a crowd to make it more difficult for them to be spotted.

His eyes started glowing slightly and he looked at the three Assassins with the intent to kill. He growled quietly and his eyes reverted back to normal however, when he noticed something.

'Fuck! They're wearing hoods. I can't see their eyes!' the death dragon screamed in his head.

His luck powers were extremely effective and deadly, yes, but they did have one flaw. It was impossible to change a persons' luck if he couldn't see the target's eyes.

'I won't be able to kill them right now, but perhaps I can distract them.' he thought to himself as he turned to face King Ädla at the throne.

The king has been sitting on his throne since the party started. He spoke to a few of the nobles here and there, but he mostly just drank some vodka while he daydreamed and looked up at the chandelier above him.

Oculos grinned evilly and his eyes began glowing again.

'You're not fit to be Lumimyrsky's ruler. I will take the throne and treat the city the way it should be treated.' he thought to himself as he concentrated his powers toward Ädla.

"What's he doing? How are his eyes glowing like that?" Cynder whispered to her fellow Assassins.

"I… don't… know?" Gelu answered with a very confused expression.

All of a sudden, the chandelier above the throne started to snap, gaining everyone's attention. All of the guests, discluding Oculos, stared in horror as the glass ornament fell from the ceiling and landed right on the king, pinning him to his throne.

Ädla released an agonized scream as the glass shards pierced through his scales and blood leaked from his many wounds. He began breathing erratically as the fallen chandelier crushed him on his own throne.

"FATHER!" Gelu cried with tears in her eyes as she pushed through the crowd and ran up to the king.

He slowly turned to face her with wide, near lifeless, eyes. He shakily mouthed "I love you" to her before his breathing suddenly stopped and his corpse stared at her. The tundra dragoness sat down next to her father's corpse and started crying as everyone else watched with mixed expressions of sadness and worry.

Oculos' eyes stopped glowing as his magic receded back into him and he turned to face the shocked wind dragoness.

"Let's go to my room, shall we?" he proposed casually before he started walking away without waiting for an answer.

Ofiara gave one last look at the crying princess before she obediently followed her master.

Connor watched them leave with a glare and he nudged Cynder on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Stay here and comfort Gelu. I am going to find out what happened." he whispered with a very serious expression.

Cynder nodded shakily and pushed through the crowd towards Gelu and Ädla's corpse. As she attended to them, the Mohawk walked at a steady yet inconspicuous pace and followed the possible culprits out of the room.

He quickly walked down the hall and was able to track them to the death dragon's room. Not wanting to make any noise by checking to see if it was locked, he bent down and looked through the keyhole to see Oculos and Ofiara sitting on the bed together.

"How… how did you do that?" the wind dragoness quietly asked her master, still shaken by what just happened back at the party.

"I have a very rare gift. I don't normally tell people this, but since you'll be living with me, I mine as well tell you. When I was a young hatchling, I was always mocked and picked on because my eyes are different, as you can tell. Well, one day one of the bullies was saying some very hurtful things to me. I just lost my temper and my eyes started glowing. All of a sudden, the kid had a stroke and he died on the spot. I was obviously scared, so I ran to my parents' cave and told them about my power. They didn't believe that I could do it, so I tried to get my eyes to glow as proof. They glowed, but something else happened. My parents also suffered from strokes and they died just like the bully. I was terrified, so I ran away to Lumimyrsky and eventually joined the army. I kept this gift a secret for all these years and I use them on those who I deem evil or corrupt." Oculos explained to her, not showing any remorse for his actions.

"H-how does it work?" she asked shakily, starting to be afraid of him again.

"It works rather simply now that I've tested it out. Basically, I need to focus my elemental energy on a person's eyes and I can make them die in any way I please." the death dragon answered with a chuckle, remembering some of the ways he made people die in the past.

Both Connor and Ofiara were amazed and horrified by the story. He really thought he was doing a good dead by murdering random people in cold blood. The American Assassin knew that he couldn't let the death dragon live if he thought it was okay to kill anyone he pleased.

The Mohawk took out his tomahawk with a twirl as he ejected the hidden blade on his left hand and held it like a dagger. He took a deep breath in preparation and with all his might, he kicked the door off it's hinges.


	13. A Cold Night of Death

**Got a new chapter for all you readers out there! I actually got a little story to tell you all this time. I write these fanfics on my desktop and my monitor was always giving me trouble. Sometimes it wouldn't detect my computer and it would just be a pain in the ass. Well, it crapped out on me about a week ago and wouldn't turn on entirely. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to post this for awhile, but I was able to find a new monitor that was within my price range (I don't have much money) and everything's fine now. Enjoy the chapter that I wrote using my new monitor!**

**Historical Fact: Many historians agree that the War of 1812 had no victors from either the United States or Britain, but it is clear who lost. Many Native American tribes sided with the British to block American expansion and prevent their land from being stolen. When the war ended, the tribes were weakened and without European protection from America. The end of the war set the stage for the Manifest Destiny and the founding of a nation's territories that was built from genocide and theft.**

Chapter 13: A Cold Night of Death

Connor burst through the door with a heavy kick and adopted a combat stance as he glared daggers at Oculos. The death dragon snarled and bolted up, standing between the Assassin and Ofiara.

"What the hell are you doing here, Assassin!?" the general demanded with a snarl.

"You are responsible for King Ädla's death and you are a Templar." the Mohawk answered surprisingly calm and collected.

"Really? What proof do you have?" Oculos questioned, just barely stopping himself from sending the man to his death with his luck powers.

"I overheard what you just told her. I know everything." Connor answered as he motioned towards Ofiara with a nod of his head.

"Then you should know better than to challenge me." the death dragon growled as his unnatural eyes began to glow eerily.

Remembering what he heard earlier, Connor tilted his head downwards so that his hood would hide his eyes from sight. It would make it difficult to fight the Templar, but he believed that he would be fine as long as he watched his opponent's foot movements.

Oculos growled quietly when he realized his luck powers would be ineffective while the human was like that. He realized that he'd have no chance at beating the skilled warrior without using his powers and quickly tried to think of an alternative.

'He's obviously skilled with those weapons he has, oversize he wouldn't have challenged me so outright.' the lieutenant thought to himself with a heavy frown.

His thoughts were broken however when the Native American charged straight towards him with his tomahawk raised over his head. He growled again and just barely dodged out of the way before the blade could connect with his neck.

He gasped loudly however as the Assassin slashed his side with his dagger like hidden blade. The two opponents quickly moved away from one another to make some distance between each other. They both glared at one another once they stopped, but Connor's face was always hidden from sight.

'He is not used to fighting without his powers. I must finish this before he can think of something to bring me to my downfall.' the Mohawk thought to himself as he twirled his tomahawk and prepared to charge again.

They were both brought out of their fight when they heard the sound of sobbing. They both looked to at the bed to see that Ofiara was crying. They both relaxed their tense muscles as they watched the wind dragoness sob and sniff uncontrollably. Oculos sighed heavily and turned to face Connor again.

"Let's take this outside." he suggested, nodding towards the window.

Oculos usually didn't care about such things, but something about seeing that dragoness cry filled his heart with pity. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to force her to watch the fight that was most certainly going to end with at least one death.

'At least he is not a complete monster.' Connor thought to himself as he slowly made his way towards the window and out onto the balcony.

The death dragon walked out as well and flew up onto the rooftop. The Native American sheathed his weapons and quickly climbed after him. Once he too reached the roof, he unsheathed his tomahawk and ejected his hidden blade again and adopted a combat stance.

Both combatants were nervous about attacking the other. Connor was much more skilled in combat, but if his eyes were exposed, even in the slightest, Oculos could easily end his life with a simple thought.

The American Assassin decided not to waste any time and he quickly charged forward, keeping his head down as he did so. The death dragon jumped back and just barely avoided the tomahawk chop that was aimed directly at his head.

Connor grunted when the dark gray dragon whipped him away with his bladeless tail. The human rolled on the ground for a moment, but he landed on his feet and went back into his combat stance.

Oculos snarled as his eyes glowed brightly with rage, trying desperately to see through the white hood and into the Assassin's brown orbs. He only succeeded in giving himself a pounding headache and he stomped the ground in frustration.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" the Templar demanded as he trembled with fury.

"Because my life has a purpose!" Connor yelled back as he retracted his hidden blade, grabbed his flintlock pistol, and aimed it at the death dragon.

**BOOM!**

Oculos cried out in pain and his eyes widened as a cloud of blood escaped his chest. He wheezed loudly as he shakily looked down at the bullet hole in his lower chest. He shakily looked back up at the tribal before he fell to the ground.

"No… you've ruined everything…" the lieutenant said shakily as he felt each breath more difficult to take.

"You killed the king of Lumimyrsky. What you did was cold-blooded murder." Connor accused with a dark glare as he slowly walked up to the fallen dragon.

"Yes… it was murder… but I had to do it. I had to save this city." the death dragon defended weakly.

"Save this city? Lumimyrsky is not in need of saving." the Mohawk said with a look of confusion.

"You haven't walked the streets much… have you? Thirty-five percent of the city is unemployed and the king was doing nothing to help them. I wanted… I wanted to help them…" Oculos explained, straining to breathe at this point.

"And what of that girl in your room who was crying. Were you 'saving' her as well?" the Native American questioned skeptically.

"YES! I was keeping her safe from Lumimyrsky's poverty! But… but you've ruined all that… but what's done is done… you fought bravely and honorably… and for that… I respect ya…" the lieutenant yelled, but got quieter with each word.

Oculos' breathing grew more silent with each passing moment until it finally stopped and his eyes finally stopped glowing. Connor kneeled down in front of the corpse and looked at the lifeless face with pity.

"O:nen Oculos. (Goodbye Oculos.)" the Native American said in Mohawk as he closed the dragon's eyes as a sight of peace and stood up.

The American Assassin slowly stood up and turned around. Wanting to check on that dragoness from earlier, he walked over to the edge of the roof and dropped down to the balcony. He entered Oculos' room to see the wind dragoness whimpering on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked as he walked up to her.

"N-no…" Ofiara sniffed and slowly looked up at him with fear in her light green eyes.

"You do not need to be afraid of me. I will not hurt you." the Mohawk promised and gently rested his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Is… is Oculos dead?" she asked shakily, just above a whisper.

"Yes." Connor answered with a nod of confirmation. "Why were you with him if you did not enjoy his company?" he questioned curiously.

"He… he forced me to be his s-slave. He kidnapped me and took my brothers to an orphanage somewhere. I promised them I was gonna be home the night he took me." the wind dragon explained quietly and she started crying by the end of it.

Connor looked at her with a sympathetic expression and soothingly rubbed her shoulder.

"I am friends with Princess Gelu. Perhaps once we hold King Ädla's funeral, she could help you find your two brothers." he offered softly, which quieted her sobs and filled her with hope.

"Really? Y-you think she's help me?" Ofiara asked with wide eyed amazement.

The Mohawk looked at her with a small smile and nodded affirmatively. The wind dragoness gasped and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"THANK YOU! THANKY YOU SO MUCH!" she cried with joy as she hugged him.

"You are welcome." Connor replied with a quiet chuckle as he hugged back.

They both stayed like that, one comforting the other. The embrace should not be mistaken for one of love however, but a hopeful and grateful one. The American Assassin knew that there was much that would have to be done tomorrow, but at that moment, he was set with just giving Ofiara hope for the future and her two orphaned brothers.

* * *

As the Assassinations were happening within Lumimyrsky in Dante's Freezer, the city of Warfang was experiencing a calm, peaceful night. Most of the citizens were asleep in their homes and the guards patrolled the city streets as usual. Other than the military personnel, practically everyone else was fast asleep.

There were a few people who were still awake however. Inside the Assassin's hideout, Spyro, Voltia, Spes, Terence, Blacklight, and Hunter were crowded around a table that had a map of Warfang on it. They were also wearing their signature Assassin's robes.

"Have your guard friends informed you of anything?" Terence asked Spes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tyrannus will be in his chambers soon and my former comrades have agreed to look the other way when we show up. There will still be some loyal guards there that will not hesitate to apprehend us though." the ice dragon answered with a nod of confirmation.

"That'll halfen the amount of guards in the royal living quarters. This is good." Hunter commented with a small smile under his hood.

"I've also created some venom that we can use to poison our bladed weapons." Blacklight informed everyone with a proud smirk and held up a vial of yellowish-green liquid.

"I'll take some of that." Spyro told the shadow dragon as he ejected his hidden blades and held them out.

The alchemy teacher took off the vial's cork and carefully dabbed the purple dragon's hidden blades with the poisonous venom. Deciding to play it safe, Terence took out his bayonet. Blacklight knew what he wanted and dabbed the rest of the venom onto the musket blade. Satisfied with the end result, the two Assassins put away their poisoned weapons and looked at their fellow Assassins.

"So, we'll just sneak into his room and kill him?" Voltia asked curiously 'It can't be that easy.' she thought immediately afterwards.

"Basically. We should use caution though, we still have no idea how man loyalists will be there." Spyro replied seriously.

"Alright, sounds good enough. Shall we be off?" Terence questioned as he adjusted his tricorn hat so it was tilting over his eyes.

"Yes, lets go." the purple dragon answered with a nod of confirmation.

Everyone got their supplies together and stood up. They knew that this night would change the course of Warfang history and it led to an unclear future. By killing one Templar, they were placing another in power over not just a city, but an entire county.

They each were thinking about something important to them. Spyro and Voltia were wondering if their mates were okay in Dante's Freezer, Blacklight thought about how the assassination would affect the students, Hunter thought of his village back in Avalar, Spes was lost in thought about his former allies who could be caught in the crossfire, and Terence thought about his old life in England.

They each knew one thing however. Tyrannus, the King of Warfang, was going to die tonight and nothing was gonna stop them from doing it.

Once the six Assassins were ready to go, they walked over to the door and Terence opened it. One by one, they each entered the dark tunnel and made their way into the Temple. They kept their heads down and wandered the empty hall until they reached the exit.

Before they left however, Spyro looked over his shoulder at his friends with an expression that showed both anticipation and worry.

"Everyone ready?" he asked quietly, obviously nervous about the assassination they were about to pull off.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Hunter answered quickly with a determined nod and the others nodded as well.

"Okay. We will all come back home." the purple hero promised and looked at the wooden door.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and opened the door, revealing the night sky and the sleeping city outside. With one last look at the others, Spyro led them out of the Temple and towards the castle on the other side of the city.


	14. All Hail Tyrannus!

**Hello everyone, you might have noticed that some of my stories have new book covers. These new book covers are in fact drawings that I've done and I'm working on more book covers. I'd also like to tell you readers that if I use anything or OCs that aren't my own, then I'll point it out at the end of the chapter. I'm gonna do it this way so nothing will be spoiled and the person who gave me the ideal will be fairly credited.**

**Historical Fact: Spencer Perceval was the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from October 4****th****, 1809 to May 11****th****, 1812. He was one of Britain's main leaders during the first year of the War of 1812, but he was assassinated on May 11****th****. On that date, he was on his way to attend a political debate on the war and the Orders in Council, but a man shot him in the chest. He died at 5:15 in the evening and he was the first Prime Minister to be assassinated.**

Chapter 14: All Hail Tyrannus!

It was late at night in Warfang and everything was peaceful. The skies were mostly clear and the two moons were both full. The only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of the night insects and the footsteps of the guards who were on duty.

An hour has passed since the Assassins had their meeting to kill Tyrannus. At this time, they were standing on a rooftop next to the castle and planning their next course of action.

As was predicted, there was about half as many guards patrolling the area as there'd normally be and it was mostly quiet. The Assassins were trying to think of a way to enter the castle without gaining attention. After a few minutes of thinking and looking, Terence got an idea.

"I can see into a lot of rooms from here. Maybe you gents could try sneaking in through one of the balconies while I keep a look out for guards." the Englishman suggested as he took out his musket.

"I'll stay here too. We wouldn't want to make too much noise, would we?" Hunter smirked as he held his wooden bow in his left paw.

"Alright, we're going in." Spyro stated with a look of determination and the two snipers got in position.

The purple dragon began to glide down to one of the balconies with Voltia, Spes, and Blacklight close behind him. They easily made it there without being spotted and the quickly entered the castle.

The group of Assassins found themselves in a hallway that had marble floor tiles and various paintings on the walls. Blacklight used his shadow powers to conceal them in shadows so they wouldn't be seen while Voltia used her element to detect electrical pulses from anyone who was close by.

Spyro led them down the hall at a slow pace so their footsteps wouldn't be easily heard. They heard a thud behind them and turned around to see a guard with an arrow in his neck on the floor.

'He must have heard us. We'd best tread more carefully.' the purple hero thought to himself.

He led them further down the hall at a more cautious pace and they soon found themselves in the hall that housed the king's living quarters. They noticed that there were more guards patrolling the area, so they stopped at the doorframe to think of a plan.

"It might be best if only one of us goes. It's too risky to go in as a group." Spes whispered as he peaked his head out of cover to observe the guards.

Spyro took a quick look as well and noticed that there was an air vent near their position.

"I'll go and assassinate Tyrannus. You guys stay here and keep the guards off my back." he instructed them and they all nodded in understanding.

The purple dragon peaked again and waited for the guards to look away from the doorframe. Once they were, he quietly ran to the vent and squeezed inside. It was cramped, but it was just the perfect size for a dragon his age to fit.

He slowly crawled through the metal tunnel until he made it to the other side. He quietly took the cover off, placed it next to him so it wouldn't get in the way, and looked inside the new room.

The purple dragon smirked when he noticed that the new room was the king's quarters and Tyrannus himself was writing in his journal.

'Time to end this.' Spyro thought to himself as he ejected his poisoned hidden blades, blew a mist of ice on them to make them sharper, and got ready to pounce.

With a quiet sigh to calm himself, he jumped out of the vent and raised his forepaws to strike. Tyrannus gasped in pain as the purple dragon stabbed his upper back and tackled him to the ground.

Spyro retracted his hidden blades when he knew that the overweight ice dragon wouldn't fight back and turned him over on his back so they were facing each other.

"You… you fucking Assassin… Accipiter said he would keep you pricks away from me…" Tyrannus growled as a pool of blood slowly formed under him.

"Accipiter himself sent me to kill you. You're taxing Warfang to death evicting people's homes." Spyro spat with an angry glare.

"He what…" No… you've damned this city… possibly the world…" the ice dragon said with total shock in his eyes.

"What do you mean exactly?" the purple dragon couldn't help, but ask as he raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Plague has been found in Tall Plains… I was giving heavy taxes so our doctors could try to find a cure… if I'm gone… now one will be able to stop it… the disease will spread and everyone will die…" the king explained shakily.

Tyrannus gasped loudly all of a sudden and the life faded from his blue eyes. Spyro quickly checked his pulse, but didn't detect any life. He sighed heavily and stepped away from the corpse.

"I gotta get outta here." he thought to himself as he ran over to the door and burst out into the hall.

"Assassin!" one of the guards yelled, but he was silenced from a musket shot that Terence fired from outside.

Spyro ignored the guards and ran over to his fellow Assassins. He nodded to them, confirming the kill, and led them away from the chasing guards. They ran together back to the balcony that they entered from and they all took flight into the air. They were thankful that the guards were moles so they wouldn't be chased any further.

The Assassins circled around the castle a few times to ensure that they weren't being followed and made their way back to the rooftop they started at. They landed near Terence and Hunter, who both shouldered their weapons and smiled at them.

"You've done it once again, Spyro. You've saved the city." the cheetah praised as he rested a paw on the purple dragon's shoulder.

"No I didn't. Accipiter didn't tell us everything that was going on. Tyrannus was taxing taxing the city so heavily because he was trying to fund the doctors to find a cure for plague.' Spyro explained with his head down in shame.

"Plague!? What's all this got to do with plague?" Terence questioned nervously

"Doctors have confirmed that plague is in Tall Plains." the dragon answered quietly.

The other Assassins were quiet after that, each processing what they just heard. Plague was a relatively rare disease in the Dragon Realms, but it was always a big deal whenever there was an epidemic. Each case of plague that has been recorded has always ended with tragedy and that was the last thing the Assassins wanted to deal with.

"So... what do we do now?' Voltia asked just above a whisper, breaking the dead silence.

"We wait for Connor and Cynder to return from Dante's Freezer." the purple dragon answered simply with a serious expression.

The other Assassins nodded hesitantly and the dragons took flight towards the Temple to rest. Hunter nodded in farewell to Terence and started to freerun back to his temporary home. The Englishman sighed heavily and looked at the castle that they fled from.

"I hope that this plague nonsense is a bunch of rubbish, I really do." the human thought aloud with a tired frown.

He sighed again and ran to the edge of the building. he jumped off once he reached the edge, landed on another rooftop, and started to freerun his way back to the Temple to rest as well.

* * *

The next day in Tasangot, Mentem was standing on a rooftop that was near the city's stone walls. The doctors in the city confirmed that plague was within the city walls last night and everyone was on edge.

There were more guards patrolling the streets than usually and the city was deathly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the soldiers' footsteps and the exotic birds in the jungle outside the city.

'They'll be quarantining the city any day now. I need to act now if I ever wish to get aid from the other Assassins.' the fear dragon thought to himself as he looked at a letter he wrote earlier.

The hornless dragon stuffed the note in his pouch and looked up at the rising sky, checking the time. Satisfied with the time of day, he spread his wings and took flight into the air. He flew over the city and to the docks. Once he reached the pier that was furthest out into the ocean, he landed on the wooden structure.

He walked over to a bench near the railing and sat down with his head tipped downwards. He sat there waiting for a full hour. Thinking that nothing was gonna happen, he angrily stood up and turned to leave.

The Assassin heard a splash and the sound of something falling on the dock. He smirked under his tricorn hat as he turned around to see a dragon standing in a large puddle of seawater.

This dragon was unlike most, for it was a rare water dragon. He had blue scales that were as deep as the ocean and his underbelly was a lighter shade of the color. He possessed webbed paws and his horns were replaced with fins that matched his underbelly. His wings also resembled fins and so did his tailblade. He was also slightly bigger than most dragons.

"Greetings Oceanus. How is life in the sea going?" Mentem greeted with a friendly smile as he looked of the water dragon.

"Good." the water dragon now known as Oceanus replied simply.

"I have something to ask you. Can you deliver this message to the Assassins in Warfang?" the fear dragon requested as he pulled the note out of his pouch. "It's very important that they get this with as little attention as possible." he added.

The sea dragon nodded in confirmation and understanding as he took the note. He placed it in his waterproof satchel that was strapped to his side.

"How long will it take to deliver it?" the bald dragon asked curiously as the water dragon turned to face the sea.

"Two weeks." Oceanus answered before he took a nose dive into the water and swam away towards Warfang.

Mentem sighed and took flight towards his apartment. He was hoping that delivering the message wouldn't take that long, but he knew that Oceanus wouldn't fail him. All he need to do now was wait and not get sick.

**The OC, Oceanus, belongs to Zach the Fire Dragon.**


	15. Even More Problems

**Kwai kwai everyone! Well, a lot happened in the last few chapters and there are only two Templars left. I'm gonna leave the aftermath of the Lumimyrsky incident to whatever you readers feel like happened. I'm not gonna tell you if Ofiara found her brothers or not, or if Gelu turns out to be a good leader or not. All of that will be up to you and your imaginations. Now we must move on to Tasangot. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review or PM!**

**Historical Fact: Black Hawk (born as Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak) was a Native American, who was a leader in the Sauk tribe and a member of the British Band. He and his fellow warriors fought against the United States in Illinois during the War of 1812 and later took part in the Black Hawk War. The war that was named after him was fought because of the treaties that America forced on them, which resulted in the tribe losing much of their land.**

Chapter 15: Even More Problems

There was a white void with mirror like particles floating around within the loading screen of the animus. This usually happened when there was a break between memories and the machine had to process it.

Standing in the middle of the white void was Connor Kenway, dressed in his Assassin's robe s. He was simply walking around and his hood was down, revealing his tied back mohawk.

"After the assassinations of Erat and Oculos, I introduced Ofiara to Gelu. I explained to her why Oculos murdered her father and Ofiara's current situation. She agreed to help better the city's future and help find Ofiara's brothers, which I hope she will keep her promise. Cynder and I left Lumimyrsky about a week later after the funeral was held and we left for Warfang. We were surprised to find that King Tyrannus was assassinated and even more surprised when we learned that Tall Plains had the plague. Half of us wanted to leave to try to help Tall Plains, but we found no records of the Assassins within the county, so we were forced to dismiss it. Something tells me that I will soon have a reason to go there, but there would always be the risk of getting sick. If I do go there, I need to tread carefully." the Native American Assassin explained to the animus user before the new memory was fully loaded and the city of Warfang started to form.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the three assassinations. The city of Warfang has reacted strongly to King Tyrannus' death and there was much dispute over who would be the new king. Half the city wanted the king's brother, Cyril; to be the new leader, but the other half wanted Accipiter to rule.

There were many disagreements over the future ruler and some people even reacted violently when other people preferred one over the other. On one hand, the Guardian of Ice who is also Tyrannus' brother could be king, on the other, the former king's advisor could rule instead.

Some citizens even spoke of civil war and there were a few people who even wanted to go through with it. This set the guards on edge because they too thought about who should rule and they didn't want to fight in a war after what happened with the war against Malefor.

In the Assassin's sanctuary, all of the Warfang Assassins were having a meeting. They each sat at a large table and they were wearing their white robes.

"So… who do you guys think is gonna be the new king?" Cynder asked everyone, breaking the awkward silence.

"Asses if I had a clue. But if Accipiter becomes king, we're in for some tough times." Terence replied and some of the others nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything we can do so Cyril becomes king?" Aura asked with a very worried expression.

"No. We can't allow ourselves to interfere with something as public as this. If Warfang resorts to a civil war, who are we to judge." Blacklight answered with a serious frown.

"If one side guarantees freedom, then we're entitled to help." Spyro reasoned, not liking the idea of doing nothing.

"That may be so, but both sides wish to become king and kings never promise freedom, not entirely at least." Hunter commented with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Volteer has informed me that Cyril wishes to run as a president instead of a king. He also wishes for the other Guardians to be his advisors." Connor informed them all while he leaned back in his seat.

"Hm, that changes things. For now, we'll wait and see what happens. In the meantime, I believe Spes wishes to share something with us." Blacklight said and everyone turned to face the former soldier.

The scarred ice dragon sighed and placed an unopened envelop on the table for all to see.

"I found this letter in my mailbox this morning. I haven't read it yet, but the envelope's cover said it's from Tasangot and it's addressed to the Assassins." he explained.

"Tasangot? That's the city that was quarantined because of plague. How did this letter get here?" Movendi questioned with astonishment.

"And how did they know of the Assassins? As far as I know, there aren't any Assassins in Tall Plains." the alchemy teacher commented as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well? Is anyone gonna read the note or what?" the earth dragon asked, slightly impatient.

Voltia rolled her eyes and tore the envelope open. Once she slid the note out, she unfolded it and cleared her throat to read.

"To the Assassins of Warfang. I am the sole Assassin of Tasangot and I require your aid. There is a Templar here named Mendax, who is also the mayor of this city. He has made it virtually impossible to assassinate him and this plague complicates things greatly. I'm in desperate need of help and I would appreciate it if you could spare three or four Assassins to help me. Sincerely, the Tall Plains Assassin." she read aloud.

"That still leaves a lot of questions. How the hell could he know about our order yet we know absolutely nothing about him?" Hunter thought aloud while he scratched his chin in thought.

"It is impossible to know without going there. I recommend a select few of us go to Tasangot and help this lone Assassin." the Native American suggested with a serious expression.

"I agree with Connor. The best thing we should do is send in four of us to go in. Any volunteers?" Blacklight agreed and asked them all.

Connor, Spyro, Cynder, and Voltia immediately raised their hands. Spyro and Connor were about to argue against their mates going, but Aura quickly silenced them.

"You've been separated from your mates for too long already. You are all going and you will help the Assassin together." she told the two men with a stern tone of voice.

Spyro was used to fighting alongside Cynder, so he simply nodded in understanding. Connor was a bit more hesitant however. He's never had to bring someone he cared about on a mission with him. He was more accustomed to working by himself, only using his fellow Assassins for small matters such as a distraction or to influence other people.

"Don't worry Conny. I can take care of myself." Voltia assured as she rested one of her wings over the Mohawk's shoulders.

The American Assassin sighed heavily, but nodded in understanding nevertheless. The electric dragoness smiled happily in reaction and gently nuzzled his cheek.

"Okay, you four will go to Tasangot and see what can be done about this Templar. The rest of us will stay here and do everything we can to ensure that Cyril gets in power." Blacklight summarized to the Assassins before he dismissed the meeting.

"Well then, how are we supposed to get to Tasangot?" Voltia asked as she, Connor, Cynder, and Spyro walked out of the sanctuary, through the hidden tunnel, and into the Temple.

"Well, there are two ways technically. There is always the option of flying, but we can't do that because Connor can't fly. The other is to use a boat to sail across the Serpent Sea and into Tall Plains." Cynder answered while they wandered down the halls and to their rooms.

"I almost hate to say it, but we could get the pirates to help us out like last time." the purple dragon suggested, obviously not liking the idea.

"That appears to be our best option. We will pack our belongings and rendezvous at the city gates." the Mohawk instructed professionally.

Spyro and Cynder nodded in understanding and walked off to go to their room. Once they were gone, Voltia and Connor entered their room and started packing.

* * *

Connor, Voltia, Spyro, and Cynder have been walking down a dirt path outside Warfang for awhile. They were each wearing their Assassin's robes and they were carrying small bags that secured their essential belongings.

They had finished packing and met up at the Warfang gates about an hour ago and they were making their way to the tavern where the pirates usually stayed. They were planning to have the pirates sail them to Tasangot just like when they had them sail them to Concurrent Skies a few years ago.

The four Assassins were talking and having a good time as they walked. They told each other of past events that made them laugh or smile from fond memories. The small group were laughing and having a enjoying themselves as they walked, almost forget the dire mission they were on.

After an hour or two, the Assassins reached the tavern and the dragons looked at the robed human.

"You have more experience with these pirates and sailors than we do. Could you do the talking?" Cynder requested and the others agreed with her.

"Very well." Connor answered with a nod and he led them inside the establishment.

The front door swung open and all the pirates stopped what they were doing and stared at the new arrivals. There were two individuals that recognized the Mohawk right away however.

"Captain Connor! It's good to see you again!" Scratch cried joyfully as he and Sniff immediately flew and landed on his shoulders.

"To you as well. I was hoping to take command of your ship once again so we can sail to Tasangot." the American Assassin greeted and explained as he and the other Assassins walked in and sat down at one of the tables.

"Tasangot eh? That's known as the City of Sickness now. Well, I'm sure you have your reasons for goin to that cesspool. Give us a few minutes to prepare and we'll set sail immediately." Scratch assured with a grin on his beak.

The Native American nodded in understanding and the two parrots flew off to tend to the crew and sure that the ship was ready to sail. Cynder and Voltia were impressed about how easy it was to recruit the pirates, but Spyro just smiled because he's seen Connor's persuasive skills with the sea-farers.

"I have dealt with sailors many times throughout my life. Those two are not hard to persuade." the tribal told them as they stood up and he led them out of the tavern.

"We were told, but it's one thing to hear about it and another to see you actually do it." Voltia replied with a big smile.

Connor shook his head with a small smile and walked into a changing stall where people would change for the beach. The three dragons knew what he was doing and patiently waited for him to come out.

The wait didn't take very long and he came out wearing his captain's uniform with the purple dress uniform. The draconic Assassins smiled when they saw him and they all proceeded towards the ship.

They were interrupted however when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see a large, blue water dragon standing there, patiently waiting for them to speak first.

"Um… can we help you?" Spyro asked awkwardly when no one else spoke.

The water dragon simply nodded and handed him a slightly wet scroll. The purple dragon unrolled it to see that the Assassin's insignia was crudely drawn on it. With a raised eyebrow, he showed his friends the symbol and they quickly got interested in the strange dragon.

"Are you the one who delivered the note to us from Tasangot?" Connor questioned curiously.

The water dragon nodded in confirmation, but otherwise refused to speak a word.

'He must not know much English.' Spyro thought to himself and the others had similar thoughts.

"What's your name, big guy?" Voltia asked curiously with a kind smile.

The water dragon was slightly caught off guard and didn't answer for awhile. After a few moments, he finally did answer however.

"…Oceanus." he spoke quietly with a gruff and slightly scratchy voice.

"Well, hello Oceanus. My name is Voltia. These are my friends; Spyro, Cynder, and my mate, Connor." the electric dragoness greeted happily.

The water dragon nodded in greetings to the Assassins and returned his focus to the Native American.

"We are setting sail for Tasangot in few minutes. We could certainly use more aid on our voyage. Would you consider joining us?" the Mohawk offered politely.

"Yes." Oceanus replied with a small nod.

The three dragon Assassins smiled and Connor nodded back. He then led them to the ship with the pirates. They climbed the short ramp and stepped onto the ship and once they did that, Scratch and Sniff immediately flew over and landed on the Native American's shoulders.

"Ahoy, Captain! Who's the fish?" Scratch greeted and eyed the water dragon.

"This is Oceanus. He will be joining us on the trip." Connor answered and the two parrots didn't question him further.

"The crew is ready for your command and to set sail whenever you wish." Sniff informed.

He nodded in understanding and led them all to the wheel of the ship. Once there, he rested his hands on the steering wheel and the four dragons stood close behind him.

"Everyone, I want full sails!" the Mohawk yelled to the crew, which consisted of mostly wolves, and they immediately got to work without question.

All the sails on the ship were raised and they began to move through the water and towards Tasangot. Connor's lips curved into a small smile as he steered the ship, happy to be out at sea again.


	16. Leviathan

**Kwai kwai nidobak! So, our heroes are now at sea and they met a new friend. What could possibly go wrong? Anyway, I was reading the reviews and I noticed that the anonymous reviewer, Alfred, mentioned that the plague in Tasangot reminded him of the one in Prototype. I'd just like to say that I've played both games, but I'm not gonna have anything from that series in this story. To be honest, the plague was inspired from the Black Death, a real plague that brought sickness all across Europe. Now that that's settled, enjoy the chapter and remember to review or PM me!**

**Historical Fact: Jean Lafitte was a French pirate who was mostly active in the Gulf of Mexico in the early 19****th**** century. At the beginning of the War of 1812, Lafitte met with many British officers and joined the war as a privateer. He viciously fought against the United States, but that changed in New Orleans in December of 1814. Andrew Jackson, who later became responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent Native Americans, met with Lafitte and offered to pardon his crimes if he helped the United States defend the city. The pirate agreed and his fellow pirates helped push back the British navy. The pirates were given high praise from Jackson and the U.S. government granted them a full pardon on February 6, 1814.**

Chapter 16: Leviathan

It was about midday in the city of Warfang. Many of the city's citizens were out and about doing their daily activities. The sky was only partly cloudy and everything seemed cheerful and normal.

In the castle however, Accipiter was in his office. He was working on some paperwork that he had to get done and there was a lot on his mind.

"Ancestors dammit. I told those Assassins to ensure my place on the throne. They should've killed Cyril too when they offed Tyrannus." the albino dragon thought grumpily as he worked.

His thoughts were broken however when there was a knock at the door. Before he could acknowledge the visitor, the door opened and the Guardian of Ice himself walked in.

"Hello, Accipiter. May we talk?" Cyril greeted with a semi-friendly smile.

"Of course. Have a seat, friend." the white scaled dragon answered with a nod towards the seating pillow in front of his desk.

The ice dragon did as instructed and sat down on the pillow. Accipiter slid his paperwork to the side as this happened and gave his visitor his full attention.

"I know that the city is at a stalemate between which one of us should lead Warfang, but I don't want that to dampen our friendship." the Guardian of Ice started.

"I'd prefer the same." the albino dragon said with a nod of agreement.

"I just hate the fact that there might be a civil war over this petty dispute." Cyril commented with a sigh.

"There won't be a civil war if you drop the title and allow me to be king." Accipiter replied bluntly with an emotionless expression.

"Drop the title? I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Warfang needs a leader that is not a king." the ice dragon said sternly as he frowned disapprovingly.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Leave my office." the albino dragon stated with a monotone tone of voice.

Cyril looked at him with a disgusted expression and stormed out without another word. Accipiter simply scoffed at the display and returned to his paperwork.

'I offered you an olive branch and you tore it down. You will die if you don't back down, Cyril. This, I promise you.' he thought to himself as he worked.

* * *

Three days have passed since the four Assassins and water dragon set sail with the pirates. The voyage has been slow because the weather was unfavorable and windy for most of the trip, but this was the first day in awhile that the skies were clear and sunny.

Connor was steering the ship with Scratch and Sniff on his shoulders while the dragons hung around the crew deck.

"So, what do you guys think about Oceanus?" Cynder asked her fellow draconic Assassins as they looked at said water dragon, who was on the other side of the deck and looking out at the ocean.

"He's alright, I suppose. He doesn't talk much though." Spyro answered with a simple shrug.

"I think he's… interesting. I've never seen a water dragon outside of a textbook before." Voltia commented after some thought.

The conversation was halted however, when Oceanus walked up to them and tapped Spyro on the shoulder. The Purple dragon turned to face him and the water dragon pointed at some ships in the distance.

"Yes? What about them?" he asked with a confused expression, as well as the others.

"Not friendly." the water dragon informed them with a serious expression.

"Hm… Hey, Connor! Could you come over her for a minute!?" Voltia called to the Mohawk manning the wheel.

Connor instructed one of the pirates to steer the ship for him and he walked over with Scratch and Sniff on his shoulders.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow under his tricorn hat.

"Oceanus said that those ships out they aren't friendly." the purple dragon answered as he pointed at the various ships in the horizon.

The Native American walked up to the railing as he took out his monoscope from his coat pocket and he looked out at the ships. He looked carefully at the vessels and noticed that they had black flags with ape skulls in the center.

"They're enemy pirates, most likely wishing to rob us." Sniff informed them as the human placed his monoscope back in his coat pocket.

"Everyone, man your battle stations!" Connor roared to his crew as he rushed up to the ship's wheel and resumed his position.

The four dragons were close behind him as he grabbed the wheel and started sailing straight towards the hostile ships. It didn't take long for them to become within firing range and the American Assassin steered the ship so the right cannons were aimed at one of the many ships.

"FIRE!" the Mohawk boomed and the cannons fired simultaneously, hitting the enemy ship.

The cannonballs were able to cause heavy damage to the enemy ship and it ended up sinking into the seas below. The hostile pirates saw that their target wasn't gonna give up without a fight and loaded up their own cannons.

Connor quickly steered the ship so that the left cannons were facing a frigate and the wolf pirates immediately took aim.

"FIRE!" he roared again and the cannons shot the ship.

The frigate, like the previous ship, sunk almost immediately. As this happened however, a man-o'-war sailed up to them so they were right next to each other.

"That's a big ship…" Voltia commented as she, Cynder, and Spyro stared wide eyed at the giant ship that was currently aiming its cannons at them.

"BRACE!" Connor screamed as he ducked down.

The crew knew what he was implying and they immediately ducked down. The man-o'-war opened fire and luckily, most of the cannonballs flew right over their heads. Some of the lethal balls hit the ship however, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been if the Mohawk didn't intervene.

Once the crew was certain that the enemy pirates stopped firing, they stood up again and resumed to their stations. Oceanus noticed that no one was manning the swivel gun and immediately ran over to it. He aimed the barrel at the ship until the iron sight was trained at the ship's gunpowder cache.

"FIRE SWIVEL!" Connor boomed when he noticed him.

The water dragon complied and fired the turret like cannon. The cannonball connected with the gunpowder and the entire man-o'-war blew up in a fiery explosion and the ship's crew screamed in agony as they burned alive or drowned in the ocean.

"Never gets old!" one of the wolf pirates cheered as the rest of Connor's crew celebrated the minor victory.

"Get back in your positions! There are still more ships to sink!" Scratch yelled and the crew immediately did as told.

Connor quickly steered the ship so the right cannons could aim at a galleon in the distance.

"LOAD THE HEAT SHOT!" the Native American ordered the wolves manning the cannons.

"Heaters!" one of the wolves yelled and they immediately loaded the cannons with cannonballs that were covered in cloth that was drenched with oil or whatever flammable substance they could use.

'This is gonna be a close one.' Spyro thought to himself when he saw that the enemy ship was starting to aim at them while they aimed at them in turn.

"FIRE!" Connor boomed as he waved his arm at the ship in a somewhat chopping motion.

The crew complied and fired the flammable cannonballs, which resembled fireballs as they flew through the sky. The lethal inferno hit the galleon in the distance and it immediately went up in flames before it sunk into the ocean.

The crew cheered for their victory, but they quickly got back to work and reloaded the cannons. The Mohawk ordered Oceanus to shoot a nearby frigate and it too sunk to the ocean when the cannonball connected.

"Man-o'-war!" one of the wolf pirates yelled and he pointed at a massive ship in the distance that was sailing straight towards them.

"Not another one…" Cynder groaned as she and the other draconic Assassins took cover behind Connor.

The Mohawk was about to steer the ship so the cannons could aim at the massive warship, but all the ships stopped when there was a loud roar that shook the water slightly.

"What was that?" Sniff thought aloud as everyone cautiously looked around. There was nothing, but silence for awhile and everyone in the area simply waited. All of a sudden, a large tentacle burst out of the water and it towered over the man-o'-war.

The tentacle was dark brown in color and it resembled the appendage of an octopus or squid. There was another loud roar and the giant tentacle smashed into the massive warship, breaking it in half and causing large waves to splash over everyone.

"Holy… FUCK!" one of the wolf pirates yelled in horror as three more tentacles burst out of the water and began attacking the wrecked ship and its crew. Pieces of the ship were flown aside as if it was nothing and people were dragged down into the waters below.

"EVERYONE, BATTLE STATIONS, NOW!" Connor boomed as he steered the ship so that the cannons were aimed at the general direction of the tentacles, which began attacking another defenseless ship.

The enemy pirates seemed to get the idea as well and began firing at the tentacles. The cannonballs seemed to have no affect on the creature as two more tentacles came out of the water and they all began destroying ship after ship.

Connor ordered his men to fire and the fireball-like cannonballs connected with one of the many tentacles. Like all the other attacks however, the heaters had little effect on the beast and it continued obliterating every ship in sight.

"This is useless! How are we supposed to stop that thing!?" Voltia yelled over the gunfire and explosions.

"I don't know!" Spyro answered with a worried expression.

He looked around and noticed that Oceanus was the only one, besides Connor, who looked relatively calm.

"You're from the ocean, what is that thing!?" the purple dragon asked with a desperate expression.

"The leviathan." the water dragon answered with a frown as the last of the enemy ships was ripped apart.

Connor's pirate ship was the only ship left and the tentacles dove back into the water. Everyone was quiet until another roar was heard and the water ahead began to ripple. All of a sudden, a gigantic creature rose out of the water and the tentacles burst up again.

The creature was dark brown, like the tentacles, and it resembled an octopus with scales. It had fins going over its head and it had yellow eyes with slitted pupils. It also possessed a circular mouth under its eyes that was filled with razor sharp teeth.

The leviathan's mouth opened wide as it roared again and it started swimming towards them.

"BRACE!" Connor boomed and everyone held onto something.

The creature quickly swam towards them and smashed into the side of the ship, sending some of the pirates overboard. It backed up slightly and menacingly wiggled its huge tentacles in the air.

'How are we supposed to kill THAT!?' Spyro screamed in his head as he held Cynder closely.

Oceanus pushed the pirates out of his way as he ran to the ship's railing and glared at the creature. For a moment, they just looked at each other, staring into the other's eyes.

"Malkia estu vue ter wie acotos." the leviathan spoke with a very deep tone of voice.

"Vwi dou ni meo tas malkia ne ar acatos. Vwi estu meo Tasangot." Oceanus replied without emotion.

The creature scoffed and looked at the terrified crew and dragons. It stopped for a moment when it spotted Connor, but it soon looked at the water dragon again.

"A van tuea." the leviathan spoke again with its echoing voice.

Oceanus nodded in understanding and motioned for Connor to walk over to him. The native did as instructed and stood next to the water dragon.

"What does it want? Why was it attacking us?" the Mohawk questioned as he occasionally eyed the leviathan.

"Trespassing. His territory." he answered as he motioned towards the creature with a nod.

"I think it wants you to tell it that we mean no harm." Voltia whispered to him.

The water dragon nodded in confirmation and the American Assassin turned to fuully face the leviathan.

"We had no intensions of harming you or your territory. We are simply trying to sail to Tasangot. With your permission, we would like to pass through this part of the sea." Connor explained to it.

"…Vaar… uts a shill tou ingor malkia." the creature replied after a long wait.

The Mohawk didn't understand the language of the sea and turned to face Oceanus for a translation.

"He watch us." the water dragon translated.

Connor nodded and looked at the leviathan once more.

"Very well. I appreciate your generosity." he told the creature.

It made a guttural sound that somewhat resembled a chuckle as a responsible and sunk back into the water. Almost as soon as it was completely underwater, the entire crew sighed in relief as they released their held in breath.

"Wow… that doesn't happen every day."Scratch commented and Sniff nodded in agreement.

"Tell the crew to get back to their positions. We are heading for Tasangot." the Native American instructed as he and Oceanus walked over to the ship's wheel.

"Ahoy maties! Get back to work! We're getting the hell outta here!" Scratch yelled at the crew.

The wolf pirates shook off their shock from earlier and immediately got back to their sailing positions. As they did this, Connor took the wheel and steered the ship back in the direction of Tasangot. The last thing he wanted to do was overstay his welcome.

As they sailed towards their destination, the leviathan watched them in the distance, as if it was a guardian, and dove into the waters below.

**The leviathan is owned by both me and Zach the Fire dragon. We like to call him Bruce. As for the language of the ocean, I made that up on the spot so that belongs to me I suppose.**


	17. City of Sickness

**Kwai kwai! Things are gonna start to get pretty graphic now that our heroes are going to Tasangot. Also, if you readers know any interesting historical facts (preferably during the early 1800's) that most people don't know about, feel free to tell me about it in a PM. Don't tell me in the reviews because I won't use it. Now then, enjoy the chapter and remember to review or send me a PM!**

**Historical Fact: In the 18****th**** century, there was a discrete organization that called themselves the Hellfire Club. They were a group of Satanists in England and Ireland. The club was known for performing religious sacrifices and forcing woman to perform sexual acts. against their will It has not been proven if he was a member, but Benjamin Franklin did in fact visit the club when he went to Europe. It is unknown if he performed any of the crimes that the club committed, or if he was a Satanist.**

Chapter 17: City of Sickness

Two days have passed since the incident with the leviathan. The pirates, Assassins, and water dragon have been sailing almost nonstop and there hasn't been any fighting since then. The skies were clear and sunny, and the waters were still and calm.

There was a gray furred wolf on the crow's nest and he was sharpening his knife. He slowly looked up to check the ship's position and he smilef when he saw land and a city in the distance.

The wolf sheathed his knife into his boot and hoisted himself up. Once that was done, he leaned over the railing so he could look at the crew below on the crew deck.

"LAND HO!" the wolf pirate called, getting everyone's attention.

Connor looked up at the wolf in the crow's nest, then forward. Sure enough, there was a vast jungle landscape ahead and the city of Tasangot itself.

"That's Tall Plains alright. I haven't been there in years." Spyro commented and Cynder nodded.

"Where would you like us to drop you off, Captain?" Sniff questioned as the ship drew closer and closer to the tropical jungle.

"Bring us as close to the city as you can. We will wait for nightfall before we depart to lessen the chances of being spotted." the American Assassin replied as he took out a monoscope and looked at the various guards patrolling the city wall.

"By orders, Captain." Scratch replied with a nod and the two parrots flew off to inform the rest of the crew.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Voltia asked her mate.

"We are going to take a small boat and row our way to the docks." Connor explained as he motioned towards the lifeboats.

"But what about the guards? We'll be seen if we do that." Spyro reasoned with a slightly worried expression.

"That is why we will travel by night. It will make it more difficult to be seen and it will be much quieter than taking the pirate ship." the Mohawk answered, obviously putting some thought into this plan.

"Smart." Oceanus commented with a small smile.

"Thank you, friend." Connor replied with a smile of his own.

"I guess we should just wait until its night I guess." Cynder said as she looked at the noon sky.

"Yes, indeed. Do any of you know how to play Nine Men's Norris?" the Native American questioned the group, receiving various challenging grins.

* * *

It was now night in Tall Plains and the moons shined brightly in the dark sky. The four Assassins were quietly rowing a boat towards the docks and Oceanus was swimming close behind them. Just like what Connor said, the patrols couldn't see them because of the darkness and Cynder shrouded them in shadows to make it even tougher to be seen.

Once they reached the dock, Connor, who was now wearing his usual Assassin's robes, and the others hopped off the boat and Oceanus climbed onto the wooden platform. The Mohawk used rope to secure the boat so it wouldn't float away and the others watched the pirate ship sail off back to the Warfang County.

"How long did Sniff say we had before they picked us up?" Voltia asked curiously while the ship sailed out of sight.

"Three weeks." the Native American answered after he finished securing the boat.

"Okay, so what are we going to do first?" Cynder was next to ask.

"We need to locate the Assassin and discover what he requires." Connor told her as he looked around, trying to figure out where they should start looking.

"Looking for me?" a male voice questioned above them.

The four Assassins and water dragon whipped their heads up to see the silhouette of a dragon wearing a tricorn hat and robes. The dragon was standing on top of a small shack that was used to store fishing supplies.

"Are you the Assassin who sent us the letter?" Spyro asked the silhouette.

"Yes." the dragon confirmed before he jumped down so they could get a better look at him.

His black tricorn hat covered most of his face, but it was obvious that his Atlawan robes were in fact the robes of an Assassin. Upon closer inspection, it could also be certain that he was in fact a fear dragon.

"It's good to see you again, Oceanus. Thank you for delivering the message for me." the tricorn hat-wearing dragon said gratefully to the water dragon, who nodded in response.

"What is your name?" Connor asked curiously.

The mysterious dragon looked at him for a moment, then directly at Cynder, as if studying her. After a few moments, he looked back at the waiting native.

"My name is Mentem." the fear dragon revealed and Cynder gasped.

"M-Mentem? I thought you were-" the black dragoness stuttered.

"Dead? No, I've been hiding out here in this city and killing Templars." he cut her off as he raised his head, revealing his yellow eyes.

Before the conversation could continue, a few shouts and gunshots were heard in the distance, gaining all of their attention.

"I'll explain more once we get to my safe house. Stay close and follow me." Mentem told them before he took off into the air.

Spyro, Cynder, and Oceanus took flight as well and followed close behind. Voltia was hesitant and looked at Connor, but she was surprised when she was him climb a nearby building and tailed them. She smiled at the sight of him and flew up into the air like her draconic allies.

As the group maneuvered their away around the buildings, they were able to get a good look at the state of the city. There were military checkpoints at practically every other black and armed guards were a common sight. Most of the guards were Atlawas with muskets and swords, but some of them were dragons.

Many buildings were shut down and boarded up because of the plague and there were literally piles of burning dead bodies on the streets. In the alleys between buildings, large groups of sick citizens could be seen, slowly dying. There were even a few individuals on rooftops, who couldn't take the disease and suffering anymore and jumped to their deaths to end it all.

The group was greatly disturbed by the horrific sights, but Mentem was so used to it that it barely affected him. He led them to an abandon building that was obviously where the lower class citizens stayed and he flew through one of the windows.

The other dragons flew in soon after and Connor easily climbed in. Once everyone was inside, the fear dragon closed the window, locked it, and closed the shades. After that was down, he took off his hat, revealing his hornless head, and placed it on the nightstand.

'He's bald too? That's a rare birth defect.' Voltia thought to herself.

"Is this the dragon you told me about, Cynder?" the Native American asked as he studied Mentem's bald head.

"Yes." the black dragoness answered with shame in her tone of voice.

"She told me about him too." Spyro whispered in Connor's ear.

"I'm assuming that you all know who I am and how I was able to survive." the fear dragon started as he lit up a candle to make the room brighter.

Everyone except Oceanus nodded and he sat on his mattress, studying everyone closely.

"You all know of how Cynder enslaved me when I was young and kept me in her tower for years? Well, after Spyro saved her from the Dark Master's corruption, I was left in the tower. The apes soon found me and made me their personal punching bag for their amusement. They would beat me constantly and they took me wherever they were stationed. One day, while we were staying here in Tall Plains, a large group of water dragons found us and started slaughtering every ape in sight. Oceanus was among the group and he found me… a beaten and broken little dragon. He picked me up and brought me to the other water dragons. The leader cast a spell on me that allowed me to breathe under water like them. They brought me back to health and Oceanus raised me to be the dragon you see before you." Mentem explained sadly, but with a small smile by the end.

"I'm so sorry I did all that to you. If I knew you were still there, I would've come back to help you." Cynder told him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I don't blame you. I know you were corrupted and had no possible way of finding me." the fear dragon said softly as he rested a paw on her shoulder.

"That explains how you were able to survive, but that does not answer to how you learned of the Assassins or how you acquired our equipment." Connor commented with neither hostility nor friendliness when he noticed the rogue Assassin's hidden blade and hidden gun.

"A human wearing white robes came to me in a dream while I was staying with Oceanus. He told me that his name was Ezio and that I was needed in an organization called the Brotherhood of Assassins. I was informed that I wouldn't be able to become an official member because of my secretive nature, but he told me where I could find Assassin equipment. I'm sorry for the thievery, but I asked Oceanus to steal some tools I'd need." Mentem replied with an apologetic expression and the water dragon simply shrugged it off.

"You were able to steal from us without us knowing? I have to say, I'm impressed." Voltia told Oceanus, who smiled as a result.

"Your note to us said of a Templar who you needed aid in dealing with. Is that all you require of us?" Connor said, going back to the topic at hand.

"It started out that way, but this plague has been relentless. A third of the city has already been killed off by it." Mentem informed them with a heavy frown.

"By the Ancestors." Voltia commented with a horrified expression.

"Yeah, we need to get this epidemic under control before we do anything." the fear dragon told the other Assassins and water dragon.

"How should we do that exactly?" Spyro asked with a raised eyebrow. "We're not doctors." he added.

"I know this seems bleak, but there is hope. There IS a cure for the plague, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to get it." the rogue Assassin said with a quiet sigh.

"And what is the cure? Why will it be difficult to obtain it?" Connor questioned as he sat down on the chair across from him.

"First off, the cure is in the jungles outside the city. Second, the cure is in the venom of… gargoyles." Mentem answered hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, gargoyle venom has special healing properties." Voltia recalled excitedly with a smile.

"But the gargoyles hate anything that isn't their own race. They'd probably attack us if we even tried to persuade them." Cynder said with a frown as she lightly stomped her foot on the ground.

"What do you mean by gargoyles? I thought they were only statues." Connor inquired and Spyro looked confused as well.

"Gargoyles are a relatively rare race of humanoid creatures that are native to Tall Plains and their venom can heal most illnesses and speed up the healing of wounds. They are openly hostile with any race that isn't their own and they're known for being exceptionally violent towards dragons. No one knows why they're so hostile to other races, but it's usually advised to stay away from them." Voltia explained, remembering what her textbook said about them in her studies.

"That explains why I haven't heard of them. Is there anything else you know about them?" Spyro questioned as he and Cynder sat next to each other on the floor and Oceanus did the same on the opposite side of the room.

"Not much is known about them besides that. What I do know is that their current leader is called the 'Eraser.'" the electric dragoness answered after some thought.

"Where are they located?" the American Assassin questioned curiously.

"I can answer this one. They reside in a village within the jungle. I know exactly where it is because I stumbled across it once. Luckily, I was able to slip out before any of them saw me." Mentem replied as he recalled one of his assassination runs.

"Okay, but I have one more question. If this city is so prone to sickness, how come you're still healthy?" Cynder asked as she nodded towards the closed window.

"I've stayed here mostly. I barricaded this place so only me and anyone I allow get in. I also stick to the skies whenever I have to go out. Other than that, it's mostly been pure luck." the rogue Assassin explained.

"Alright then, let's go find these gargoyles and see if we can get them to help." Spyro announced with a determined expression as he stood up.

"That wouldn't be a wise course of action. It's the middle of the night and I'm tired. It would be better for us all to get a good night's rest and head out in the morning." Mentem suggested and yawned to validate his point.

"I agree. It would be best to rest." the Mohawk commented with a nod of agreement.

"There are uh… some spare mattresses in the closet. Help yourselves." the fear dragon commented before he got comfortable and closed his eyes to sleep.

Oceanus, Spyro, and Connor got up before they went into the closet and took out the desired matts. They spread them along the floor and layed down on them. Oceanus had his own, Spyro and Cynder shared one, and lastly, Connor and Voltia shared the last one.

They each got in a comfortable position on their temporary beds and before long; the room was filled with quiet snores as everyone slept.


	18. Origins

**Kwai kwai! I decided not to jump right in with the gargoyles in this chapter because I want you readers to get a better understanding of Mentem as a character and how much he's changed since he was young. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember to review or PM me!**

**Historical Fact: While African Americans were the most common types of slaves in the Americas, Native Americans were also sold as slaves on occasion. This wasn't a common trade however because of two major flaws. One, many of the diseases that ran rampant in Europe and America were African in origin, therefore, the African Americans had better resistance to them so they could work longer. Second, many tribes were bound in an unwritten code of honor and warriors. There have been countless reports of slave owners being found dead in their homes after purchasing Native Americans. Asians and even Caucasians were also used as slaves occasionally.**

Chapter 18: Origins

Connor woke up with a quiet groan the next morning. His dark brown eyes fluttered open to see Voltia's sleeping face right in front of his. He smiled at the site of her and gently rubbed her cheek, making her smile as well.

'She looks beautiful when she is asleep.' the Mohawk thought to himself as he watched her steady breathing and peaceful expression.

The tribal slowly leaned forward and kissed her nose, making her subconsciously purr as a result. It always filled his heart with warmth when he saw her so happy and at peace.

'I will have to bring her back to my world so I may introduce her to my people sometime.' Connor thought to himself as he studied her sleeping form.

His thoughts were broken when he heard movement to his left and he looked to see that the window had been opened. He was just in time to witness a crimson colored tail slither its way up and out of the window. Connor raised an eyebrow out this and slowly stood up so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

Once that was executed, the Mohawk quietly maneuvered his way to the window and looked out of it. He didn't see the tail's owner however, just the dying city of Tasangot. He decided to get a better view to help him find the dragon who fled and he started to quickly climb up to the roof.

The Native American kept on climbing until he reached the top of the building and he saw that Mentem was sitting there with his back to him. The American Assassin slowly made his way towards him and sat down next to him, Indian style.

"Hello." Mentem greeted gruffly as he looked out at the city and the various patrols on the streets and walls.

"Why are you resting here alone?" Connor questioned curiously as he rubbed the back of his neck, which was exposed because he slept with his hood down.

"Just thinking, that's all. You know, I never got your name." the fear dragon informed him after he finally faced the tribal.

"I am Connor." the Native American introduced.

"That doesn't sound like something someone such as yourself would be born as. What's your real name?" Mentem questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Connor answered, making the dragon smile.

"Now that's a name all right. I'm not even gonna attempt to pronounce that, but it fits you." the rogue Assassin complimented.

"I am thankful for your compliment, Mentem." the Mohawk said with a small smile of his own.

They were both silent at that point, each staring at the practically ruined city. Connor adopted a look of pity as he watched an Atlawan woman carrying her dead infant across the street. He's always despised the affects of sickness, but he's never seen an epidemic of this magnitude before.

He looked even further ahead and saw a small group of looters steel from a general store and ran off into the alleys with everything they could carry. On another part of the city, a gang of thugs were attacking some guards at one of the checkpoints for seemingly no reason.

"Would you like to know how I became Cynder's slave?" Mentem asked suddenly, wanting to focus on something else.

"Only if you are willing to share it." Connor answered as he turned to face the dragon next to him, not wanting to look at the chaotic city anymore.

The fear dragon looked at the Native American as well and cleared his throat to begin his tale.

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in the Valley of Avalar. The skies were partially cloudy and the various animals were out and about, performing their usually daily routines. On the side of a cliff on the far side of the valley, a cave was well hidden around some tall trees.

A small fear dragon came out of the cave with a big smile on his face and he looked around the grassy environment he was in. The little dragon was crimson in color, had a dark red underbelly and wing membranes, his tailblade was just starting to develop, and his head lacked horns. He was very young and he wasn't even old enough to use his element yet.

"Mentem! Make sure not to wander too far off! Me and your father will be there in a moment!" a female voice called from inside the cave.

"Okay, mommy!" the small fear dragon called back before he ran into the forest.

He knew better than to run off too far, so he simply ran around in circles, playfully chasing his tail. He laughed happily as he tried to grab his tail and ended up falling over from the dizziness. Once he regained his senses, he simply layed down on the grass and looked up at the sky, trying to figure out what certain clouds looked like.

His little game was interrupted however, when a large shadow passed over him and a dark colored dragon flew over him. He yelped in fear, but he relaxed when the large dragon kept flying and it went out of sight because of the trees.

The little dragon sighed in relief and went back to looking at the clouds, but he jumped in surprise when he heard a bloodcurdling scream back at the cave. He knew who that scream belonged to. He'd never forget that voice in a million years.

"MOMMY!" Mentem cried panic-stricken as he bolted up and ran as fast as he could back to the cave.

He stopped dead in his tracks however when he saw his parents laying on the ground in pools of their own blood at the cave's entrance. There was a large black dragon dragoness, the same one as before, was standing over them with a look of disgust.

"Thought you pests would put up more of a fight. Weak." the dragoness scoffed at the two corpses.

Mentem was literally petrified with fear and he simply stared at the scene with wide, watery eyes. It wasn't until the large dragoness turned to face him that he came back to his senses. He screamed in fear and ran off in the opposite direction, desperate to get away from her.

He heard wing flaps above him and the same shadow from before blocked out the sunlight. He felt his heart race with terror as he ran and he just wanted it all to stop. The yelped when he felt a large force tackled him to the ground and pinned him down so he was forced to lay on his belly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A litle bald hatchling all alone in the forest." the dragoness said darkly with a chuckle as Mentem started crying.

"P-please don't hurt me…" the little dragon begged for his life as he bawled his eyes out.

"I bet those were your parents back there, hm? I thought fear dragons weren't supposed to be scared of anything." the dark dragoness mocked, ignoring his plea.

Mentem gasped when he felt her reposition him so that they were face to face. He whimpered pathetically as she slowly drew her face closer to his so that their snouts were almost touching. She simply chuckled as he stared wide eyed with fear.

"You're an obedient lil' fella aren't you? You're not even trying to get away or anything." the dragoness commented as she held him more tightly.

"W-w-who are y-you?" the little fear dragon asked shakily as he stared at her emerald eyes.

"Most refer to me as the Terror of the Skies, but my real name is Cynder." the dark dragoness answered with a toothy grin, showing off her razor sharp teeth.

"Are… are you gonna kill me?" Mentem whimpered as he felt truly powerless.

"I dunno yet, baldy. You seem like a fun plaything… I think I'll take you home with me." she told him with a dark chuckle.

Cynder roughly scooped him up onto her back and before he could do anything to try to get away, she spread her wings and with a mighty flap, took to the air. Mentem held on to her for dear life as she flew at high speeds over the landscape.

The little fear dragon would've looked at the sights with wonder if he wasn't so terrified at the moment. He noticed the black dragoness occasionally look back at him to make sure he was still on before looking ahead again. He himself took one final look back and a tear came to his eye when he realized that he would never be home or see his parents ever again.

He sniffed and whimpered as Cynder flew through the skies and the landscape gradually changed from a grassy valley, to an ocean, then crystalline mountains. He started to get scared again when he saw an army of apes below and he subconsciously held on to the dragoness more tightly, making her chuckle as a result.

Mentem saw a few dark towers up ahead and he noticed that Cynder was flying towards the tallest one. He didn't know what would happen to him there, but only the worst thoughts he could imagine came to his mind. He started crying again as she landed on the tower's roof and walked inside. She stepped onto a decent sized elevator and they immediately commenced to descend downwards.

The stone platform stopped after a few minutes and Cynder walked into a place that didn't look dissimilar to a prison. She brought him to a dungeon that was used to torture prisoners and shook her body to the left, forcing Mentem to fall onto the cold ground with a yelp.

"Restrain him." the dark dragoness ordered and the ape jailor stepped out of the darkness.

The little fear dragon tried to crawl away, but the muscular ape quickly snatched him up and proceeded to chain him to a wooden table. The ape made sure to secure him so he was lying on his stomach and all of his limbs were equally restrained. Once that was finished, the black dragoness nodded at the guard and he left with a bow.

"Well then, I have you right where I want you and you're completely at my mercy." Cynder chuckled darkly as she slowly circled around him, making him whimper in fear.

Mentem clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look at her. The dark dragoness tsked disapprovingly as she walked around him and forced his eyes open with her paws.

"Don't shut me out, I want to see those terrified eyes of yours." she scolded and the little dragon whimpered again as he was forced to stare at her.

"W-why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong?" Mentem asked shakily as he tried desperately to stop his tears from escaping his eyes.

"Simple, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." the dragoness answered as if it was no big deal and she released his eyelids, letting him blink again.

She walked away to a chest in the corner of the room and the little dragon watched with fearful curiosity as she searched through it. After about a minute of searching, she pulled out a black leather collar that had a dark crystal in the center that drained mana.

She placed the device in her mouth so she could move properly and she walked back over to Mentem. Once she was right up to him, she spat the collar into her open paw and she attached it to his neck, making sure that it was tight and secure.

"There we go. That doesn't look half bad on you, baldy." Cynder said with a laugh as she pulled out a mirror so he could see the collar around his neck.

Mentem was very confused by this. He was trying to understand why she'd put a collar on him of all things. He thought that such devices were only meant for animals and pets. Realization soon donned on him however, and he looked up at her with horror.

"That's right, baldy. From now on, you will be my personal pet. My slave if you will. You will also refer to me as Mistriss." the black dragoness confirmed with a toothy smile.

"No…" the little dragon whimpered as he looked away.

"Yes." Cynder cooed as she forced him to look at her again. "You are my property, forever." she added with her dark smile and he started crying again.

* * *

Mentem sighed heavily after he finished his tale and looked down. Connor looked at him with a sympathetic expression and rested his tan hand on the dragon's shoulder.

"I am truly sorry you had to go through that." the Native American said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but I appreciate the kind words." the fear dragon replied with a small smile as he looked up at him again.

"I find it amazing how you were able to forgive her after such a traumatic event." the American Assassin commented as he pulled his hand away.

"I forgave her a long time ago. After about a year of her enslavement, I learned that she wasn't in the right state of mind. I don't blame her for the things she did, I blame that bastard, Malefor. At least Cynder and Spyro killed that fuck." Mentem explained as he looked out at the city again.

The Mohawk nodded in understanding and looked out at the city as well. The sun was fully up at this point and the guards below who had nightshift were going home while the dayshift soldiers replaced them.

"Come on. Let's wake everyone up and we'll head out." the rogue Assassin suggested as he stood up to leave.

"Yes, that would be the best course of action." Connor agreed as he too stood up.

The two Assassins made their way to the rooftop's edge and they made their way back into the bedroom to wake everyone up.


	19. Death by Virus

**Kwai kwai nibodak! Judging by the way things are going so far, I'd say that this story will have the most amount of chapters compared to my other stories. You'll also get to read about the gargoyles in this chapter, so that's something to look forward to. As always, remember to leave a review or PM me!**

**Historical Fact: Tecumseh was a leader of the Shawnee tribe during the late 1700's and early 1800's. He also founded an organization called Tecumseh's Confederacy, which fought against the United States during Tecumseh's War and the War of 1812. He and his people fought in both wars because of U.S. expansion and the forced removal of the Indigenous Peoples. He died during the Battle of Thames, which took place near Monaviantown. After his death, Tecumseh came to be a cultural folk hero in both the United States and Canada.**

Chapter 19: Death by Virus

Connor and Mentem entered the bedroom through the window to see that everyone was awake and they've been waiting for them. Voltia smiled when she saw her mate and gave him a quick hug with her wings.

"There you two are! Where were you?" she asked once she released the Mohawk.

"I will explain later. Is everyone ready to travel to the gargoyle village?" Connor answered as he looked at the group and pulled his hood over his head.

"Yep. Some breakfast would be nice, but we can deal with it until after we've met the gargoyles." Cynder answered with a nod.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to move towards the window. Connor went into a small coughing fit however and everyone looked at him with a worried expression. He quickly calmed down however and gave everyone a reassuring nod, wordlessly saying he was okay.

The others were obviously worried that he might've gotten sick, but they decided to dismiss it for the time being to focus on the objective they placed on themselves.

"I have a quick question." Spyro quickly spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "How can we go outside the city while there's a quarantine?" he asked curiously.

"Oceanus found a small opening on the city wall not too far from here." Mentem answered with a small smile. "You all know how to swim, right?" he asked everyone.

"…Why do you ask?" Spyro questioned with a very confused expression.

"The opening's underwater isn't it?" Cynder stated more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah. It's not far from the docks you arrived here at." the fear dragon confirmed as he nodded out the window, which gave a perfect view of their destination.

"Alright, let's go before we all get sick." Voltia suggested with slight urgency; she was worried about Connor because unlike them, he couldn't fly to avoid the sickness.

"Right, let's go." Mentem said as he grabbed and put on his tricorn hat.

The other Assassins and human exited the window one at a time and made their way back to the docks. The dragons traveled by air and the Mohawk navigated using the rooftops and his acrobatic skills.

They had to be careful not to arouse suspicion or be caught. It was easy for the dragons because all they had to do was fly far up into the sky, above the clouds. Connor on the other hand, didn't have the luxury of flight.

The American Assassin had to resort to sneaking around the various guards and patrols. There was one point where a guard spotted him, but he quickly used his rope dart to pull the Atlawan off the roof, sending him to his death. Other than that, no blood was spilled as he quietly made his way to the docks.

Once he reached the dock, the dragons began to descend downwards until they landed right next to him. Because Oceanus was the one to discover the opening, he was the one that led them to the end of the dock and he jumped into the water.

"No chance of staying dry today." Connor commented with a sigh.

Voltia rolled her eyes and playfully tackled him into the water, making him gasp in surprise. Spyro, Cynder, and Mentem chuckled at the scene and hopped in as well. They all swam upwards to regain their breath and gasped for air when they reached the surface.

"Okay… where now?" Spyro asked curiously as he caught his breath.

"This way." Oceanus said quietly before he swam off towards the wall to his right.

As they swam, they could faintly see a whole under the water that ran straight to the other side of the wall. It was small, but it was just big enough for all of them to swim across. They were about to dive into the water so they could leave, but they were interrupted by the sound of yelling.

"Hey! They're tryin' to escape!" one of the Atlawan guards shouted when he spotted the Assassins.

"Waste 'em!" another one yelled and all the guards in the immediate area aimed their muskets at the group.

"Shit! Everyone, swim into the passage, now!" Mentem screamed before he dove under the water and swam to the other side of the wall.

Oceanus was next to go under, followed by Cynder. The guards fired their weapons just after they went under, but their weapons weren't properly cleaned in days which either made them miss or the gun didn't go off.

The rest of the Assassins wanted to get out of there before the guards could finish reloading and Spyro quickly swam under. Voltia was about to swim down too, but she looked back and gasped when she saw Connor go into a coughing fit again. He also looked paler than earlier and he was struggling to stay afloat.

'Ancestors no, he has the plague!' the electric dragoness screamed in her head as she quickly grabbed him and swam as fast as she could through the hole. It was a very tight fit with the both of them and she started to get worried that they wouldn't make it in time.

Connor started to see blackness in the corners of his vision and it got much harder to stay conscious. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Voltia's worried face as she swam up to the surface.

* * *

Connor woke up with a gasp and he quickly sat up. He looked around the area he was in and he immediately recognized it as the Chronicler's library. He began to calm down when he realized that he wasn't drowning, so he stood up to get a better view of the place.

Nothing much seemed to have changed. The various bookshelves were packed with the books of dragons and the large hourglass was still in the center of the room. The floor and walls were made from a marble like material and everything was quiet.

The Mohawk's keen ears picked up the sound of claws tapping against the floor tiles and he whipped around to see Ignitus walking towards him with a small smile on his muzzle.

"Hello, Connor. It's been a long time since I've seen you." the former Guardian of Fire greeted warmly.

"Yes it has. How has your time been since my departure?" the Native American questioned as he politely lowered his hood.

"It's been interesting, seeing how the Assassins have grown and the lives of my son." the Chronicler replied as he thought of Spyro. "I like what you've done with your hair." he added when he noticed the Assassin's mohawk.

"Thank you. My people shave the sides of their head when they have been deemed as a warrior or have defeated a mighty foe." Connor replied as he recalled the time when he killed his father.

That was a day that the tribal would never forget. It was the day when he tried to Assassinate Charles lee, but he ended up fighting his father, Haytham instead. He remembered how he was told that the Templars weren't responsible for the attack on his village and it was Washington who committed the atrocity.

"Why did you bring me here?" Connor asked all of a sudden, not wanting to think about such dark thoughts.

"I bring bad news, I'm afraid. Because you've been in Tasangot without proper protection… you've contracted the plague. Your physical body is dying as we speak." Ignitus answered with a sad expression and the Mohawk blankly stared at him.

They were both silent for awhile after that, neither of them knowing what to say. Connor may be upset over many things that happened in the past, but the last thing he wanted was to die and leave Voltia alone.

"…How long do I have?" the Native American finally asked the question he was dreading.

"Forty-eight hours… if we are lucky." the dragon answered as he gently rested his massive paw on the human's shoulder.

Connor sighed heavily from this and looked down, feeling hopeless for the first time in years. Ignitus saw this and quickly cleared his throat to speak again.

"There is hope however. If your friends can convince the gargoyles to heal you, you will be saved." he explained with a small smile.

"Then let me wake up so I can help them convince the gargoyles." the American Assassin said with a determined expression.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. It would only speed up the sickness if I let you wake up." Ignitus reasoned with an apologetic expression.

"Then what am I to do?" the Mohawk persisted, not liking the idea of doing nothing to help.

"The only thing you can do is wait here. Let your friends handle it." the Chronicler said softly yet sternly.

Connor just sighed and sat near the hourglass, Indian style. He pulled his hood over his head again and looked down, wanting to be by himself. Ignitus saw this and walked to the other side of the room to read one of the floating books.

* * *

Voltia gasped for air once she reached the other side of the wall and she struggled to stay above the water with Connor's unconscious body on her back. Oceanus saw this and quickly swam under her to give her some leverage.

With the water dragon's help, Voltia was able to swim to the shore and the other Assassins helped her onto the small beach.

"Voltia, what's wrong? What happened?" Spyro questioned as he looked at the Mohawk with a worried expression.

"I… I think he has the plague." the electric dragoness told them before she started crying and everyone gasped.

"We have no choice, but to leave him behind. He's just dead weight now and he could get us infected." Mentem said with a very upset expression.

"NO!" We can't leave him behind!" Voltia cried as she protectively wrapped her wings around the sleeping native.

"I agree with Voltia, maybe the gargoyles can help." Cynder said quickly as she walked up to the distressed electric dragoness.

"Fine, he can come, but I'm not gonna touch him." Mentem finally agreed with a heavy sigh.

It wasn't that he didn't like Connor; he just didn't want everyone to get sick on behalf of one person. He saw how much the others cared for the human and decided that it would be best to at least try to save him.

"Let's go before it's too late." he suggested and Voltia scooped the unconscious Mohawk onto her back.

Once she made sure he was secure, the fear dragon led them down a dirt path in the jungle. There were various tropical plants and animals everywhere they looked. The air was very hot, yet moist from the various plants that collected the rainwater.

They all walked in silence for awhile, not knowing what to talk about. Everyone once in awhile, Connor would let out a few coughs, but the Assassins did their best to ignore it. They knew that they had to get to the gargoyles immediately or else he'd have no chance of surviving.

They walked for about an hour before they all started to feel fatigued form the constant walking. Mentem was used to traveling in the jungles, so he was barely affected. It wasn't until he heard Cynder call out to him that he stopped.

"Wait, Mentem! Can we take a… short break!?" she called as she panted a little.

The fear dragon stopped in his tracks and turned around to see that his fellow Assassins were just barely keeping up with him. He frowned, not wanting to waste time, but he knew that he shouldn't push them too hard either.

"Okay. Five minute rest." he informed them all as he walked up to them and sat down on a fallen tree log.

Cynder nodded in thanks and everyone else sat down on either the log as well, or a nearby tree stump. Oceanus used his water element to spray himself with water and he did the same to the others when they asked him to.

"So, what should we say to these gargoyles?" Spyro asked curiously after he was gently sprayed with water.

"First thing we need to do is convince them to heal Connor. Once that is done, we need to ask them to help heal the people of Tasangot." Mentem answered as he looked at the human, who was resting peacefully at the moment.

The purple dragon nodded, accepting the answer and went back to relaxing with Cynder. Once the five minutes was up, the dragons prepared to leave and stood up. They stopped however when they heard a twig snap and they all listened carefully. All of a sudden, a large group of humanoid creatures jumped down from the trees and surrounded them.

The creatures were humanoid in shape, but their limbs resembled those from various animals such as snakes, goats, lions, and even dragons.

"What are these things!?" Spyro asked with a panicked expression as the creatures pointed their spears at them, forcing the Assassins to back up against each other.

"Gargoyles." both Voltia and Mentem replied in unison.

The various gargoyles growled at them and one of them that had a snake head stepped forward.

"What are you dragons doing here?" the gargoyle questioned and he spat the word dragons with distaste.

"We came to ask for your help. Our friend here is dying and needs your help." Cynder answered as she motion towards Connor, who was being carried by Voltia.

The gargoyle walked a little closer and looked at the Mohawk. He rubbed his scaled chin in thought and raised a fist to the other gargoyles. They lowered their spears almost immediately, but they still kept them at the ready just in case.

"I've never seen a human before. Follow us." the snake-headed gargoyle instructed before he and the others started walking away.

"Where are you taking us?" Spyro asked as he and the other dragons followed close behind.

"The Eraser." the gargoyle answered as he led them off the path and into the jungle itself.


	20. The Eraser

**Kwai kwai everyone! I have to say, I like the way you readers are reacting to the gargoyles. I see that some people really like them and others who don't trust them. That's exactly the kind of reaction I was aiming for and I'm glad it worked out that way. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and make sure to slap on a review or throw me a PM!**

**Historical Fact: The third president of the United States, Thomas Jefferson, was one of the Founding Fathers of the country and is known as a symbol of freedom. He was known for being interested with Native Americans all of his life and he somewhat admired them. He often referred to them as "noble savages" and he believed that they wouldn't be able to keep their culture as long as the U.S. was expanding. Jefferson didn't want to exterminate the natives, but he wanted them to give up their culture and move west of the Mississippi. Even though he did violate many treaties between the U.S. and the tribes, he often saw the natives as noble and romantic characters despite everything.**

Chapter 20: The Eraser

It was a hot day in the jungles of Tall Plains, The tropical plants were green as ever and the sounds of various animals never stopped. Despite the intense heat, the air was moist from the constant rains that the jungle usually received.

Deep in the jungle, a group of gargoyles were escorting the Assassins through the thick underbrush. The creatures easily navigated around the plant life, but the dragons were having a tougher time. They were used to urban environments, not tropical jungles. The snake-headed gargoyle noticed this sand looked back at them.

"Keep close. We're almost there." he informed them before he looked ahead again.

'I sure hope so." Voltia thought as she panted with fatigue.

She was very tired because not only was she traversing in an environment she was unfamiliar with, but she was also carrying the sick Connor on her back. Oceanus noticed her tiredness earlier and was currently supporting her by letting her lean against his large body, which she was appreciative of.

About another minute passed before they finally reached a large clearing in the middle of the jungle. The clearing had a decent sided village in the center that was completely populated with gargoyles. The shacks were made from wood and there were tall poles with fires on the tops of them here and there. Like the group who "captured" them, the villagers were also humanoid with various animal body parts.

The villagers immediately glared at the dragons as they approached and the snake-headed gargoyle motioned for the Assassins to stay close to him. They did as he commanded and he led them to the other side of the village, which had a small staircase that led up to a throne with a gargoyle sitting in it.

This gargoyle was different than the others. He was humanoid in shape like the others and he had leathery dark gray skin. The creature was also taller than the rest and he possessed yellow snake-like eyes. His hands had claws on the end of them and his toes were no different. The head resembled a goat's with fangs peaking out of the lips and ram horns were planted on the sides of his head. He also had two black bat wings on his back that enabled him the gift of flight. Lastly, he had plated chest armor that was made entirely of bones from an unknown animal.

"Eraser…" the snake-headed gargoyle greeted as he and the rest of the gargoyles bowed their heads in respect.

"Why have you brought dragons into our sacred territory?" the Eraser questioned with his deep, scratchy voice as he glared at the Assassins.

"They came to us and requested our aid. Their friend has fallen under sickness." the snake-headed gargoyle answered as he pointed at the unconscious Mohawk on Voltia's back.

"Hm… I've never seen a human before." the large gargoyle admitted as he stared at Connor's sleeping form.

"Please, sir. You have to help him. He'll die if you don't." the electric dragoness practically begged with tear filled eyes.

"Have to? Over three-hundred years I have lived, never have I heard such arrogance." the Eraser told her with a growl.

"She meant no disrespect. Maybe we can come to a deal so you'll help him." Mentem said quickly as Cynder draped her wing over Voltia's shoulders to calm her down.

"And what do you dragons have to offer us?" the gargoyle leader asked as he leaned forward in his seat with interest.

"Well, what do you guys want?" the fear dragon answered with a question of his own.

The large gargoyle was pleased by this response and rubbed his chin in thought. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"I'd like your kind to stop spreading lies about us for starters." he answered as he barred his teeth, showing off his fangs.

"Lies?" Cynder couldn't help, but ask as the dragons stared at him in confusion.

"Yes, lies. I'm tired of the outside world making up stories and mad omens about my people. We don't kidnap damsels in distress and we don't eat children." the Eraser explained with an angry growl.

Mentem, Oceanus, Cynder, and Voltia were shocked from this. They thought that those stories were true and schools have even taught that the gargoyles made it their prime objective to destroy all other life in the Realms. The only one who wasn't shocked was Spyro, and that was simply because he didn't know much about them anyway.

'No wonder they hate other races so much. We treat them like their horrible just because they look evil to us.' Voltia summarized in her head as she looked down with guilt.

"We will do what we can to do what you ask." Cynder promised with a stern nod, knowing what it's like to be ridiculed because of your past and they way you look.

The Eraser looked at them closely, seeing if they all agreed with her. Judging by their determined facial expressions, he assumed that they agreed and were intent on keeping their promise.

"Alright." the large gargoyle sighed as he stood up, towering over them, and walked down the steps until he was right in front of Voltia.

Voltia was somewhat intimidated from his massive size, but she knew that he was going to help and stayed strong. She gulped quietly and looked up at him.

"I need you to trust me." he told her with a serious tone of voice.

The electric dragoness nodded and lowered her head so he could have better access to the Mohawk on her back. The Eraser gently grabbed pulled Connor's hood down and moved his coat away from his neck. All of a sudden, the gargoyle opened his mouth wide, exposing his fangs, and sunk his teeth into the human's pale flesh.

The other Assassins flinched at this and wanted to stop him, but they remembered what the gargoyle leader said and stayed put. Voltia even had tears streaming down her face when she heard the gargoyle above her bite into her mate.

The Eraser's venom pumped out of his fangs and into the Native American's bloodstream at a steady pace and he pulled away after about half a minute. For awhile, nothing happened and the dragons began to get worried. But after a few painstaking moments, the color returned to Connor's skin and he groaned as his dark brown eyes fluttered open.

"CONNOR!" the dragons cried joyfully and the Eraser smirked as he looked down at the confused tribal.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, human." the large gargoyle greeted as he helped him to his feet.

"What has happened?" Connor asked as he stumbled upright and held his pounding head.

Before he could answer though, Voltia pulled him into a tight hug with her wings and started crying in happiness, thinking that she lost him. The American Assassin remembered what Ignitus told him and pieced together what must have happened.

"These dragons brought you to me after you got sick and I healed you." the Eraser explained, confirming his thoughts.

After about two minutes of constant hugging, the electric dragoness hesitantly released her mate and he looked at the gargoyle, who was at least a foot taller than him.

"Thank you for curing me of the plague. I would not have survived if it was not for you." Connor said gratefully as he pulled his hood over his head again, hiding the upper half of his face in shadows.

"You're welcome, human." the gargoyle leader said with a smile, liking the Mohawk already.

"What is your name?" the American Assassin asked curiously, ignoring the stares that the other gargoyles were giving him.

"Most know me as the Eraser because of my skill in combat, but my real name is Irvikuva." the Eraser answered with a slight bow. "And you?" he questioned.

"My English name is Connor, but the name my mother gave me is Ratonhnhaké:ton." the American Assassin replied with a nod.

"It is nice to meet you, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Irvikuva said with only minor difficulty pronouncing his name, surprising everyone including the other gargoyles.

Connor couldn't help but smile, happy that he was being called by his true name from someone other than Movendi and he nodded again, this time in appreciation. The large gargoyle then looked at the other dragons.

"Is this all you needed us with or is there something else you require?" he questioned the Assassins.

"The city of Tasangot has fallen under a plague, the same one that nearly killed Connor. We have no cures for it and we were hoping that you'd help us." Mentem explained as he stepped forward.

The gargoyles looked at them with disgust and murmured about how they'd rather let the city's inhabitants simply die off from the sickness. Irvikuva raised a hand to silence them however and he cleared his throat to speak.

"If we help the city with the plague and heal them, they might not think of us as monsters anymore. Besides, these dragons promised to speak well of us to others and saving the city would strengthen their words." he explained to his people and they began to rethink their ideas.

"And what if it doesn't help?" a female gargoyle with a bat head asked suddenly and a few others nodded with heavy frowns.

"We will never know the answer to that until we try." the Eraser answered sternly he then looked at the rest of the villagers.

"But the dragons…" another gargoyle started.

"Listen to me; we have had the gift of healing for thousands of generations which has blessed us from sickness. No other race has this and the Atlawan city are dying by the masses because of a plague. Are you gonna let thousands of innocent people die when you could've done something to stop it?" Irvikuva interrupted to deliver a speech to his people.

The villagers were silent for awhile, but one by one, they started to come around to the idea. They each stepped forward and volunteered to help their once enemies. They started cheering and clapping for their leader, who smiled as he turned to face the Mohawk and dragons.

"We're ready to depart whenever you're ready, Ratonhnhaké:ton." he informed with a conformational nod.

"Very well, but I must explain something to you before we leave." Connor replied and he glanced at the now determined village. "Privacy would be best." he added.

"Okay, we'll speak in my home." the Eraser said before he started walking away.

The Native American motioned for his fellow Assassins to stay put as he followed the large gargoyle close being and away from the crowd. They walked together to a large wooden hut and they entered it to find themselves in a living room-like area. The Assassin looked around the hut, impressed by how well decorated it was for being made entirely from natural means.

'These gargoyles somewhat remind me of my people. Not entirely, but close." he thought to himself as he took a seat on a wooden chair.

The large gargoyle sat down on the seat across from him and leaned forward so he could hear more clearly in a comfortable position.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Irvikuva questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a dragon in Tasangot, probably of higher power, who needs to die." Connor replied seriously with a straight face.

"Explain." the gargoyle urged with a heavy frown, trying to figure out why he would want a creature he's trying to protect be killed.

"He is linked with a dangerous set of individuals who demand complete control of everyone and wish to take away everyone's freedom. I was hoping that your people would keep the guards occupied while I kill the dragon." the Mohawk informed, not wanting to reveal too much information.

"Hm… I can have the guards help round up infected people to be healed so that'll keep them busy." Irvikuva replied after some thought. "Who is the dragon that needs killing anyway?" he asked at the end.

"I do not know his or her name myself, but Mentem will inform me once we return to the city." Connor answered honestly.

"Fine, but at least answer me this. Who are the people who wish to enslave us all?" the Eraser asked and it was obvious he wouldn't take anything except a proper answer.

Connor frowned at this when he realized he wouldn't be able to smooth talk his way out of answering. He spent a few moments thinking and he appreciated that the gargoyle was patiently waiting for a reply.

"They call themselves the Templars." he finally answered with a quiet sigh.

"And who do you swear your allegiance to?" Irvikuva quickly asked.

"I fight to defend my people and anyone who wishes to have freedom." Connor answered nobly as he stood up.

The Eraser smiled at the native's good nature and he nodded in understanding. He got up as well and opened the door.

"Shall we go cure us a plague?" he asked with a smirk as he bowed in respect.

"That we shall, Irvikuva." Connor smiled himself and he led the gargoyle outside and towards the waiting crowd.


	21. End of Hypocrisy

**Kwai kwai all you readers! We've finally met the gargoyles and learned their true colors. I'd just like to reply to an anonymous reviewer's review, who recommended a name for the Templar. I already have a name for him, Mendax, and he was introduced in one of the earlier chapters. I appreciate the suggestion, but I don't need a name for him. Also, there is gonna be a reference to one of my other stories in this chapter. See if you can find it and I'll give you a… oh who am I kidding? You won't get anything from me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a review or PM me. **

**Historical Fact: William Mclntosh, also known as Taskanugi Hatke, was the chief of the Creek Nation during the late 1700's and early 1800's. He and his people struggled with both the American Revolution and the War of 1812, plus he fought for the United States during the first Seminole War. In 1825, Mclntosh signed the Treaty of Indian Springs, which ceded all Creek land in Georgia to the U.S. Not long after, he and a few other chiefs who signed the treaty were shot to death by their own people, who felt betrayed by their leaders, and the United States gave the Creek three million acres of land in Alabama as compensation.**

Chapter 21: End to Hypocrisy

Two hours have passed since the agreement between the Assassins and gargoyles. They spent most of that time preparing how they were gonna execute this mass healing and the other part was traveling back.

Most of the gargoyles had wings, so they flew along with the dragons towards Tasangot with Irvikuva leading them. Those who didn't have wings resorted to walking on the ground and through the jungle with Connor leading them. Voltia could fly, but she decided to walk with those who couldn't fly because she wanted to be with her mate.

The electric dragoness smiled as she walked side by side with her mate, happy that he had recovered so quickly and was already able to perform everyday tasks normally, such as walking. She was worried that it would take him months to recover, but the gargoyles' venom appeared to have better healing qualities than she originally thought. She started to regain hope as she thought of the gargoyles curing the city of the plague and saving possibly thousands of lives who would've died otherwise.

"We're almost there!" Mentem called from above once Tasangot was able to be seen over the trees.

"Go over the wall and inform them of our plans!" Connor replied loudly so the dragon could hear.

"Okay! Everyone, fly with me!" the fear dragon yelled to his fellow and the gargoyles before he flew ahead of those on the ground.

The flyers followed close behind until they made it into the city, leaving the ground based gargoyles, dragon, and Mohawk to themselves. The large group of individuals continued their trek through the thick jungle and a female gargoyle, who had the head of a vulture and a reptilian body, explained their culture to the two Assassins, who listened with great interest. She explained that her people live rather peaceful lives and that they prefer not to cross paths with those that aren't their own kind.

Connor and Voltia were happy to have a chance to better understand the gargoyles and learn that they weren't the bloodthirsty creatures that everyone made them out to be. It made them both believe that the gargoyles had a bright future ahead of them if their plan to cure the city worked.

The female gargoyle finished explaining their tribal-like culture just as the huge group approached the quarantined city gates. They looked up at the walls, but saw no guards to greet them. They started to get worried that their plan was a failure until the gates slowly opened, providing them entry.

'It appears that we are off at an exceptional start.' Connor thought to himself as he led Voltia and the several dozen gargoyles inside the infected city.

The first thing that the Native American noticed was that Irvikuva was speaking with some of the guards and the rest of the Assassins approached him and Voltia.

"I see that you have persuaded the guards to allow us entry into the city." the native observed with barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"Yep and we convinced the guards that the gargoyles are here to help." Spyro replied as he puffed out his chest with pride, making Cynder giggle at his silliness.

"How'd you accomplish that?" Voltia asked curiously as the Assassins moved away from the guards and gargoyles, who were discussing how they would cure everyone.

"Well, when we flew over the wall, the guards aimed their weapons at us to shoot, but they damn near pissed their pants when they saw 'The Eraser.' We landed near the guys in charge and explained to them our plan. They didn't believe us at first, so Irvikuva bit one of them and the guy felt better than he felt in years. We saw you guys at the gates and told them to let you in, which they obviously did. Now it looks like the city will be cured of this fuckin' plague." Mentem explained as they walked into what looked like an abandoned dinner called The Hungry Bedagi.

"That's wonderful news to hear!" Voltia said cheerfully, happy that they had finally caught a break.

"Now we just need to take care of that Templar that you mentioned in the letter." Cynder spoke up as they chose a semi clean table and sat down on the seating pillows.

"You never told us who the Templar is, by the way." Spyro reminded.

"Right. His name is Mendax, the mayor of the city. He's been claiming that he's trying to help the city, but he doesn't do an Ancestor damned thing to help anyone. To tell you the truth, I think he wanted this plague to happen." the fear dragon told them with a frown under his tricorn hat.

"Where is he now?" Connor asked suddenly as he raised his head with interest.

"Probably hold up in his estate. It'll be hard for you to sneak in though with the walls surrounding that place." Mentem answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Can one of you fly me over the estate so I can see if I can locate a way to get inside?" the Mohawk requested.

"If anyone can carry and fly you over that place without being spotted, Oceanus can." The fear dragon replied as he lightly slapped his friend on the back.

"I'd recommend you two wait 'till night to do anything though." Cynder suggested, not wanting them to be caught.

"That would be a good idea. C'mon, let's go help out the gargoyles while we wait." Spyro suggested.

The other Assassins nodded in agreement and they all stood up. One by one, they left the dinner. They knew that both the guards and gargoyles had a lot of work to do and they were perfectly happy with volunteering to help if it meant lessening the death toll.

* * *

It was night in Tall Plains and many of the guards who had nightshift were attending to the now healed citizens while a few volunteered gargoyles helped. There was still much of the city to cure, but they were off at a good start. The night was cloudy and it was very difficult to see things that weren't in the light.

High in the skies above the clouds, Oceanus was flying over the city with Connor on his back. The water dragon made sure to stay near the clouds so the guards couldn't see them, yet the human on his back could have a perfect view of the immediate area. They took off a few minutes ago and were currently making their way to Mendax's estate. It took awhile because of their need for stealth, but when they did get there, the Mohawk had a good view of the estate.

Connor noticed that there were fewer guards than Mentem predicted, probably because of the need to cure the sick, and the hardest thing to do would be actually sneaking into the estate. The walls surrounding the estate were the most heavily guarded while everywhere else was mostly clear. He couldn't help but notice that there was also a large pile of brush in the corner of the backyard.

"Can you hover in place?" the American Assassin requested as he eyed the brush pile.

Oceanus raised an eyebrow , but did as requested. The Mohawk stood up on the dragon's back and looked down at his target.

"Come back in about ten minutes and extract me from the rooftop." he instructed and the water dragon nodded in understanding.

Connor took a deep breath and jumped off Oceanus' back. He heard the sound of an eagle in the distance as he spread his arms out like a bird before he brought them together in a diving motion. Moments before he hit the ground, he curled into a ball and harmlessly landed in the brush pile.

When Oceanus saw that he was fine, he flew away so he wouldn't be spotted. The Mohawk was about to jump out of the brushes when a lone guard decided to stand guard near the pile. The Assassin groaned quietly before he leapt out of the pile, stabbed the surprised Atlawan in the back, and dragged him into the pile before he could scream.

A few moments later, he hopped out of the brush pile as if nothing ever happened. He decided not to waste any time and started running towards the estate itself. It was easy to avoid the guards; all he had to do was either hide behind corners or climb a tree.

It didn't take long for him to reach the estate and he saw that there was a balcony on the third floor. Thinking that that would be the best place of entry, he climbed up the side of the building until he reached his destination.

After he planted his feet on the balcony, he walked over to the glass door and peered inside to see an Atlawan woman wearing a skimpy outfit doing her make-up, paying no attention to his presence. He quietly entered the room and walked up to her. He could tell just by her smell that she had recently participated in a sexual activity and surmised that Mendax kept woman at his estate for his pleasure, which sickened the Assassin to the core. She whipped around however when she spotted him in her mirror and she trembled in fear as she bolted out of her seat.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" she asked quickly as she backed up against the wall.

"You do not need to fear me. I am here for Mendax." Connor assured her with a soft tone of voice.

"Are… are you gonna kill him?" the Atlawan woman asked with a hopeful expression.

"…Yes." the Mohawk replied hesitantly and he motioned towards the sawtooth sword strapped to his hip.

"He left for his room with my sister a few hours ago. It's down the hall, last door on the left." She informed him with a whimper.

He frowned at this and comfortingly rested a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I will find her and keep her safe." the Native American promised herm truly meaning his words.

The Atlawan woman saw the honesty in his eyes and nodded. He nodded back before he walked to the wooden door on the other side of the room and left. True to her word, there was a hallway outside the room and he followed it down until he reached the last door on the left. Instead of reaching for the doorknob, he gently pressed the side of his head against the door to listen in.

He heard soft snores on the other end and concluded that the Templar had finished with her not too long ago. He decided to take action and unsheathed his sawtooth sword. He backed up a little before he charged towards the door and smashed into the room.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Mendax yelped as he and the Atlawan woman woke up and she quickly used the blankets to cover herself up.

"Mendax?" the Mohawk asked with a heavy frown under his hood.

"Yes? What the hell do you want and how did you get in here?" the slightly overweight fire dragon demanded as he got out of bed and stood on his feet.

Connor didn't even bother to answer and charged straight for him. The Templar grunted loudly as the serrated blade pierced his chest and was able to go all the way through to his back. He shakily looked up at the white robed man and mouthed "Why?" as he fell to the ground, making the sword be pulled out of him.

"You know exactly why." Connor answered as he sheathed his sawtooth sword.

"You… you're an Assassin aren't you?" Mendax question as he breathed heavily, looking up at the tan-skinned man.

"Yes." he answered as he nodded towards the door and the terrified woman stormed out to find her sister.

"Figures… you shouldn't have done this… I had everything under control." the Templar sighed heavily with defeat in his voice.

"Under control? You stayed in this estate while your people were out there dying from a disease while they begged you to help them!" the Native American scolded with a disgusted frown.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm the one who released the plague in the city in the first place." the fire dragon revealed with a few coughs of blood.

"Why? Why would you do that?" the tribal demanded as he adopted a furious expression.

"Because… most of the city was poor and weak, pathetic. I had shipments that were loaded with infected rats come to the city to correct this error. It was ugly business, but it had to be done so the rich could prosper." the mad Templar explained calmly with no regret.

Connor was absolutely horrified by what he just heard and forced himself to look away from the insane fire dragon. He silently mourned all of those who died from the purposely introduced plague for a few moments before he faced the Templar again with a look of pure disgust.

"No, don't look at me like that. Our ideals are different, that's all. I know you think me mad… but I did it for… peace…" Mendax said weakly before he died on the floor with a puddle of his own blood under his body.

The American Assassin had no pity for the fire dragon's death, but he didn't want to be disrespectful either. He bowed his head in respect before he walked out of the room without another word.

"Intruder!" the Mohawk heard a male voice yell and he turned to his right to see three guards running towards him.

One of the guards was an ice dragon, and the other two were Atlawans armed with muskets. The Assassin quickly drew his sawtooth sword as he ejected his hidden blade in his left hand and held it like a dagger.

One of the Atlawan's stayed back while his partners charged forward. The second Atlawan tried to stab Connor with his musket's bayonet, but the tribal easily deflected the attack and disarmed him. He noticed that the guard in the back was aiming his gun at him, so the Assassin grabbed the unarmed guard and forced him to stand in front of him.

The Atlawan in the back fired and the hostage instantly died as the musket ball entered his heart with a cloud of blood. Connor quickly threw the body to the side and dodged a swipe from the ice dragon's claws.

The dragon was about to blast him with an ice attack, but the American Assassin stabbed his gut with the sword and stabbed under his jaw with the hidden blade. The dragon looked up and screamed in pain, which came out as the ice attack he was trying to hit Connor with.

Once the dragon died from his injuries, the Native American pulled away from him and charged towards the last guard. He swung his sword at the Atlawan, but he easily deflected it. Connor thought it would be best to be patient and waited for his opponent to attack first.

Thinking that he had the upper hand, the last guard raised his musket to stab the Assassin, but he quickly deflected it and pinned the Atlawan's head under his left arm. Before he could get away, the Mohawk sheathed his sword and pulled out his flintlock pistol. He aimed the flintlock at the Atlawan's head and squeezed the trigger, causing the gun to fire and instantly killed the guard.

Connor dropped the body on the ground and sheathed his weapons once he confirmed that the threat had been eliminated. He didn't want to risk getting jumped again and ran towards the nearest window, which was wide open. He leapt out of the estate and quickly started climbing the wall until he reached the roof.

The Mohawk smiled under his hood when he noticed Oceanus waiting for him and he walked up to his draconic friend. They both nodded to each other and the human climbed up onto the water dragon's back, who flapped his fin-like wings afterwards and took flight.

"Success?" Oceanus asked as he flew high up into the air so they couldn't be seen by the now rallying guards.

"Yes, Mendax will trouble this city no more." Connor confirmed as they flew back to Mentem's hideout.


	22. Going Home

**Kwai kwai everyone! Well, there is only one Templar left and the gargoyles have become saviors of Tasangot. Accipiter is the only one left; how will our heroes handle this situation? Also, the reference from last chapter was that diner called "The Hungry Bedagi." Bedagi is one of the protagonists in Lightning: Dark Savior. Also, to the anonymous reviewer, if you want to use my characters, please get an account and send me a PM. I'd rather not talk about this in the reviews. And to Alfred, if you are sick and dying from a plague and an old enemy offers you aid, I'd think most people would accept their help instead of dying painfully with no hope. I don't appreciate being called out on a review of all things; make an account and send me a PM if you have problems. One last thing I would like to mention is that I'm writing this story in a very open ended fashion. I want you readers to determine the aftermath of things. Now then, enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

**Historical Fact: Many years after the War of 1812, President Andrew Jackson signed the Indian Removal Act in 1830. This act enabled allowed the state of Georgia to force the Native Americans to leave the state. The tribes that were forced to leave were the Cherokee, Chickasaw, Choctaw, Creek, and Seminole. Over 13,000 Cherokees alone were forced into concentration camps before they were forced to walk the Trail of Tears. This genocide in American history resulted in thousands of deaths from starvation, exhaustion, and disease.**

Chapter 22: Going Home

About three and a half weeks have passed since the death of Mendax. The city didn't mourn their mayor's death and the Assassins have been helping round up citizens who needed to be cured of the plague. It was a slow process, but over time, the city considered it safe for anyone to come and go as they pleased.

The Assassins were now getting ready to leave and they were standing on Mentem's roof. Irvikuva was there as well because he wished to tell them his farewell.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Mentem started as he looked at the pirate ship in the harbor that was waiting for Connor, Voltia, Spyro, and Cynder.

"I guess so. We'll miss you." Voltia replied and looked at their new friends with a small smile.

"Same." Oceanus commented with a truthful nod.

"Don't worry about the city, I'm gonna be running for mayor and I'll set everything straight." the Eraser assured and he pounded his armored chest with a single fist.

"Mentem… thank you for forgiving me." Cynder said quietly with her head down.

The tricorn hat-wearing dragon smiled and gently rested a paw on her shoulder to comfort tell her it's alright. Spyro saw this and did the same with her shoulder.

"You are all welcome back here anytime." the fear dragon told them all as he looked at the others.

"We'll come back, we promise." Voltia assured with a happy smile.

"Good luck out there, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I hope face brings you luck in the future." Irvikuva said as he looked at the Mohawk.

Connor nodded as he picked up his bag that had his Assassin's robes in it. He was currently wearing his captain's uniform because he didn't want to waste time changing when they got on the ship.

"We should probably get going now. I doubt the pirates like waiting." Spyro suggested with a chuckle as he pulled his paw away from his mate and rested it on the ground again.

"Goodbye, friends. May the ancestors bring you luck and peace." Irvikuva said with a smile while Menem and Oceanus nodded to his words.

"Bye!" Voltia said cheerfully before she, Spyro, and Cynder took flight and flew towards the pirate ship.

Connor nodded in farewell before he turned towards the harbor and ran towards the edge of the roof. Once he reached the edge, he jumped onto the next building and did the same with the next building. He had full intensions on returning to Tasangot, but for now, he wanted to return to sea and go back to Warfang.

* * *

There was nothing, but the white void of the animus' loading screen. The mirror-like objects slowly floated around and everything was peaceful. Standing in the middle of the void, Connor was standing tall and the mirror-like objects gracefully floated around him.

He was wearing his captain's uniform and his tricorn hat shrouded the top half of his face in shadows despite the brightness of the area. He unsheathed his tomahawk, twirled it in his hand, and looked at the animus user once his weapon stopped twirling around.

"Much time has passed since we left Tall Plains, but our work is not yet completed. Accipiter still lives and a civil war threatens to break out. The other Assassins and I have done what we could to keep the peace, but I fear we will be discovered if our meddling continued. I believe that our best course of action is to assassinate Accipiter himself. I also still have the convexity crystal that Altaïr gave me during my first stay in the Dragon Realms. Voltia tells me that I should use it whenever there is a new target, but I know of the crystal's power and I do not want that power to judge my actions. I will only use it if I have no other choice." Connor explained the current events as he walked around the white voice.

Not long after he finished speaking, the white void began to form into the city of Warfang…

* * *

About a month has passed since the four Assassins returned to Warfang and the city's condition hasn't improved in the slightest. There were still disputes over who should rule over the city. The choices were either King Accipiter or President Cyril. The city was completely spit in half over not only the ruler, but they type of government they wanted. This set the guards on edge because there were often brawls on the streets when two or more people disagreed over this topic.

At that moment, the Assassins were having a meeting in their sanctuary under the Temple. They had been discussing what to do about the possible civil war that was threatening to break out for days now, but they haven't come to a decision on what to do exactly.

"I'm telling you, we should help the rebels arm so that they can put an end to this monarchy." Movendi told his fellow Assassins with a stern tone of voice.

"The outcome of this war is not ours to decide. We must only focus on the Templars." Hunter argued just as sternly and Blacklight nodded in agreement.

"We've been at this for days. Can't we just agree on something?" Aura said tiredly with an aggravated sigh.

"I agree with Aura. The Assassins are meant to keep the peace and ensure freedom, not dispute over if there should be a war or not." Terence spoke up for her after he slammed his fist on the table.

Voltia noticed that her mate has been quiet throughout all of their meetings about the possible civil war and she turned to face him.

"What do you think we should do, Connor?" the electric dragoness asked with a soft tone of voice.

"Yeah, you've been pretty quiet during our recent meetings. What's on your mind?" Cynder added as all the Assassins turned to face the Mohawk, who was wearing his Assassin's robes like the rest with the hood pulled down.

The Native American looked up from the ground and slowly turned his head so he could get a good look at all the dragons staring at him, waiting for him to reply.

"I believe that you are all looking at this scenario wrong." He started after some thought, trying to find the right way to work his thought.

"Explain." Spes urged as everyone leaned forward slightly with interest.

"You are all focusing on the participants in the possible conflict. I believe that we should focus on Accipiter himself and eliminate him." the Native American explained to everyone.

"But he's so well informed of us and we're the reason why he might be in power in the first place." Spyro quickly spoke up, not sure how to feel about the idea.

"Connor has a point. We could stop the war altogether if we killed Accipiter, but it has much more risks than simply supporting one side." Cynder told her mate and he rethought about what he just said.

"I think it's worth the risk. Accipiter must be stopped at all costs. We must not allow him to rule this city and county." Aura expressed her opinion with a determined expression.

"Does anyone object to this new plan?" Hunter asked the group as his eyes scanned over everybody.

He waited for a few moments, but no one spoke up or raised their hand or paw. The cheetah nodded in understanding and turned to face the quiet Mohawk again.

"What will you have us do?" Hunter asked him.

Connor raised an eyebrow at this, not exactly sure what he meant by that.

"This was your idea and you've been an Assassin much longer than any of us. We want you to lead us." Spes explained for the cheetah and everyone nodded in agreement.

The Native American felt honored that they chose him to lead them and he looked at them all with a blank, yet appreciative face.

"We will have to split up into three teams for this to work. Are you all aware that the rebels are going to attack the guards tomorrow in Cyril's name?" he questioned his fellow Assassins.

Connor saw that they all nodded and he continued.

"That is when we will strike. I need one team aid the army so that there will be less guards defending Accipiter. Another team will wait a few moments after the attack and then provide the troops backup to ensure that the guards will not be focused on our target. Lastly, I will sneak into the castle and end Accipiter's life." He explained to them all.

"Who should be in what team?" Spes asked, finding amazement how Connor could've thought of all of that on the spot.

"The first strike team will consist of Terence, Movendi, Aura, and Blacklight. And the reinforcements will be Spes, Spyro, Cynder, Voltia, and Hunter." the Mohawk answered and he looked at each person as he spoke their name.

"I'm going with you. I'm the reason why Accipiter's going into power in the first place." Spyro said quickly as he stood up, wanting to atone for his past error.

"No, you will be with the reinforcements and help the rebels." the American Assassin said calmly yet sternly.

"But…" the purple dragon tried to argue as he slid back down into his seating pillow.

"You have some of the most combat experience out of all of us and you have performed the impossible. You need to provide backup to the others or else this plan is guaranteed to fail." Connor interrupted him, fully understanding why he'd want to help him, but knowing that he would be needed more with the others.

The tribal's words replayed in Spyro's head and he thought hard about the positing he was given. Over time, he realized that he would be most needed with the others despite what he wanted to do. When he realized this, he sighed and looked Connor in the eyes.

"Okay." the purple dragon said quietly with a soft sigh, understanding the Mohawk's reasoning.

Cynder gave a small smile, knowing that she would be close to her mate during the attack, and comfortingly draped a wing over Spyro's shoulders. He smiled at this as he looked up into her green eyes and thankfully nuzzled her cheek.

"I suggest that we all sleep early tonight. We'll need the energy for tomorrow." Terence suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

The Assassins all stood up and left the sanctuary one by one. Connor and Voltia walked together through the tunnel and back to their shared room, wanting to sleep together before they had to separate for the battle ahead. When they made it to the door and opened it, they were a bit surprised to see Caligo sitting on their bed, which resembled a human's so they could sleep together.

"Oh, hi Caligo. What are you doing here? It's way past your curfew." Voltia asked as she and her mate walked in and shut the door behind them.

"I had a bad dream." the small shadow dragon answered with his head down.

"Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" the electric offered softly as she and Connor took their robes off and set their weapons on the table.

Caligo looked up at them and nodded. This was not the first time that something like this has happened. He would often have nightmares about when he, Cynder, and Voltia were captured by Tarleton and the apes a few years ago. The two mates understood that the event was traumatizing for the young dragon and they often let him sleep with them much like how a parent does with his or her child.

The electric dragoness smiled at him and led him over to the bed while Connor undressed to just his pants. As he did this, she layed down on the human bed and Caligo hopped up as well. He layed down next to her just as Connor walked over and layed down so that the young dragon was between them.

"Comfortable?" Voltia asked and the shadow dragon nodded.

"I hope you both dream well. I will see you tomorrow morning." Connor told them both before he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight, little one." the electric dragoness said warmly before she too fell asleep.

Caligo smile at the two mates, feeling safe around them. He sighed happily before he peacefully fell asleep, unknowing of what chaos would be unleashed the following day.


	23. Warzone

**Kwai kwai everyone! As most of you have already guessed, this story is steadily coming to a close. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you for reading this and a special thanks to those who've reviewed or gave me ideas. I would not be able to write these stories without you readers' help and support. My next story will be the long awaited third sequel to the Lightning series. Remember to leave a review or send me a PM!**

**Historical Fact: From August to May in the year 1832, the Black Hawk War was fought in Illinois and the Michigan Territory. It was fought between the United States and many Native American tribes including the Sauks, Meskwakis, and the Kickapoos. These tribes were once known as the British Band during the War of 1812 and the United States were convinced that they were still hostile. Chief Black Hawk wanted to avoid bloodshed however, but that was unavoidable when the U.S. sent militiamen to the tribes' territories and began open conflict with the natives. The war ended with the Battle of Bad Axe, which ended with most of the former British Band being killed or captured by the U.S. military. It should be noted that Abraham Lincoln fought in this war for the United States.**

Chapter 23: Warzone

It was a warm, sunny morning in Warfang the day after the Assassins held their meeting. Unlike most mornings, the streets were completely clear of people and this put the guards on edge. The city was eerily quiet and the scene just seemed too calm.

After hours of silence, many of the city's residents left their homes with muskets, swords, and whatever weapon they could get their hands or paws on. The only ones who weren't armed were the dragons, and that was because they relied on their elements instead of weapons.

The large crowd of people walked together to the castle gates, where the city guards were standing guard.

"Citizens! Lay down your arms and disperse immediately!" one of the Warfang soldiers ordered the obviously angry civilians.

"No! We refuse to be ruled by a damned tyrant! We got enough of that with Tyrannus!" a mole from the crowd yelled out and a few others cheered for him.

"Please, listen to reason! You're only leading yourselves to your deaths!" the guard practically pleaded to the angry crowd as the other guards nervously pulled the levers back on their guns, arming them.

Before either side could reply, there was a single, yet distinct gunshot. It echoed throughout the area, making it so no one could determine where it originated.

"DAMMIT!" the guard from earlier screamed before he waved to his subordinates, allowing them to open fire.

The group of civilians realized that they were about to be attacked and started shooting their guns and or elements at the soldiers. Almost as soon as the violence broke out, three dragons and a human calmly walked towards the battle. They each were wearing the Assassin's robes and their faces were mostly covered in shadows. These people were none other than Terence, Movendi, Aura, and Blacklight.

"Stay close and ensure there are as few rebel casualties as possible!" the Englishman yelled over the fighting to his fellow Assassins.

The others nodded in understanding and they all ran towards the battle. The guards saw the approaching Assassins and aimed their weapons at them as well, but the skilled Assassins easily tackled them to the ground and stabbed them with their, hidden blades, claws, and or bayonets.

The Assassins quickly stood up again and looked forward to see a few guards sprinting towards them with their swords over their heads.

'I can already tell this will take awhile.' Terence thought with a frown as he quickly aimed his musket at the closest guard and pulled the trigger, spattering the dragon's brains out.

* * *

The fighting at the castle gates has been going on for several minutes now and neither side was gaining much ground. The four Assassins were gradually having a tougher time supporting the rebels as time went on. The increasing number of guards made things difficult and they started to get tired over time from the almost nonstop fighting.

Just when they were about to give up and flee, Spyro, Cynder, Spes, Hunter, and Voltia jumped down from a nearby building and they each took down a guard with their various claws and hidden blades.

"Shit! More of 'em!" one of the guards cried in horror before Spyro breathed a torrent of flame at him, burning the guard alive.

"Glad you lads could join us!" Terence yelled over the fighting as he reloaded his musket and quickly shot a cheetah off a guard tower.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Spes answered after he shot an ice spike through another guard's head, going all the way through to the other side.

With the help of their backup, the Assassins as well as the rebels were able to push the guards back until they were actually fighting within the castle itself. The fighting was brutal, but there were few rebel casualties thanks to the nine Assassins and victory seemed imminent.

There were so few guards because many of the rebels were soldiers who fought during the siege on Warfang when Malefor's army attacked. This gave the rebels a strong advantage, but the Assassins knew it wouldn't last if the fighting didn't end soon. This worried them greatly, but they were determined to keep as many of the civilians alive as possible.

As they fought, Voltia spotted a white robed man with a bow and arrows strapped to his back running into the castle. He was practically invisible because of the fighting and he easily ran through the fighting and through a door that led to the private quarters without trouble. The electric dragoness smiled when she realized that man was Connor and she knew that this bloodshed would end soon as long as he hurried.

'May the Ancestors watch over you, Conny.' Voltia prayed for her mate before she used her element to zap a nearby guard against the wall and tackled another to the ground.

* * *

Back when the fighting was just starting, a certain Mohawk was watching the spark of the conflict from a nearby rooftop. He watched as his fellow Assassins joined the fight and helped push back the guards with their superior numbers. He wanted to join in and help his friends, but he had to wait for a good opportunity to present itself.

After minutes that seemed like hours, the fighting slowly made its way into the castle and there was no more conflict on the open streets. Connor took this opportunity and performed a Leap of Faith into a cart of hay below him. He safely landed in the hay and took a moment to make sure there were no enemies around. Once he determined that it was safe, he hopped out of the cart and ran towards the castle entrance.

The Native American walked through the open doorway to see that everyone was distracted with the current battle and no one even noticed him yet. He decided to play it safe and not attack anyone. Instead, he ran at a dead sprint through the middle of the battle and he burst through the door on the other side of the room.

He was relieved to find out that there weren't any guards in the hallway he was now in and walked at a steady pace to the private quarters. He calmly made his way through the halls, but after a bit, he found a large doorway with two guards stationed outside the room. He quickly hid behind the corner so he wouldn't be seen and he got a good look at them.

The two guards were both cheetahs wearing steel plate armor with open faced helmets and they were both equipped with steel claymores. Decision Connor figured that they were heavily trained since they were guarding the door that led to Accipiter's room and he silently unsheathed his tomahawk in preparation.

The Mohawk waited a few moments before he leapt out of the corner and charged straight towards the two heavily armored cheetahs. He caught the one to the left off guard and smashed the cheetah against the wall, breaking his neck in the process. The other soldier gasped when he saw this and unsheathed his great sword, but Connor was too fast for him as he whipped around and grabbed the cheetah on the shoulder with his free hand. The cheetah cried in pain as the tribal started chopping into his neck over and over again with the tomahawk until he died.

The American Assassin dropped the body to the floor and turned to face the large door. He lightly pressed his head again at the door to see if he could hear anything and he heard quiet breathing. Satisfied with his find, he pulled away and took a few steady steps back. He waited a few moments before he charged towards the door and broke it open, practically knocking it off its hinges.

"Connor!" Accipiter snarled as he bolted up and got into a combat stance.

The Mohawk didn't answer and the hidden blade on his left wrist ejected out of its slot and he held it like a dagger. The albino dragon just glared at him and crouched down to pounce. The Assassin saw what was about to happen and quickly rolled to the side and he saw a white blur pas just over his head.

Once he stopped rolling, he looked up to see Accipiter whipping around to glare at him with his blood red eyes. The dragon snarled again and slowly walked towards the tribal, purposely tapping his claws loudly against the ground as he did so.

"It was you, wasn't it? You made the civilians attack the castle!" the white scaled dragon accused as the Templar and Assassin slowly circled around each other in a counterclockwise motion.

"The citizens were the ones who chose to attack. The Assassins only wish to limit the casualties." Connor explained calmly as he crouched down low in his animalistic combat stance.

"You're here to murder me!" Accipiter yelled furiously as he trembled with anger.

"Your death will limit the body count and end the conflict." the tribal replied sternly as he twirled his tomahawk in anticipation.

The bone white dragon roared as he leapt at Connor again, but he just rolled out of the way again before he got back up on his feet. The dragon twirled around when he realized he missed his target and blew a torrent of wind straight at his target. Connor wasn't expecting this and he was swooshed to the other side of the hall and with enough, force, smashed straight through the wall.

He cried in pain as he went through the splintering wood and landed on the marble floor in the other room, which was a fighting arena that was meant for gifted students to practice their elements. The Mohawk slowly got up on his feet and looked up to see the dragon calmly stepping through the whole he created and into the room he was in. The albino looked around the current room they were in with interest before he looked directly at his opponent.

"Hm, a fitting battlefield, don't you agree?" the Templar asked with a toothy grin as he crouched down to pounce again.

'I cannot win a direct fight with him while he has that wind element. He will blow me around like a ragdoll.' the American Assassin thought with frustration as he dodged the dragon's pounce and rolled to the side once more.

"Connor, use the crystal." the Mohawk heard the voice of Ignitus in his head. "It's your only chance." the voice spoke again with a more hasty voice this time.

The Native American had his hidden blade slide back into the slot in his leather bracer before he dove his hand in his coat pocket. After a few short moments of searching, he pulled the purple crystal out of his pocket and it lightly glowed with power. Accipiter was about to use his element again, but he stopped when he noticed the crystal.

"What is that?" he questioned with honest curiosity.

Connor didn't answer and pressed the crystal against the blade of his tomahawk, acting on natural instinct. The crystal glowed even brighter into a purple spider web of light and the crystal dissolved into nothing, but pure light. The light engulfed the tomahawk and the sounds of wolves howling and snarling were heard, startling the dragon greatly.

"Is that convexity!?" the albino dragon screamed as he took several steps back.

"Yes." the Mohawk Assassin answered as his hatchet glowed purple and the spider web-like light appeared whenever the blade moved.

Connor twirled his tomahawk, wanting to see the unique light, and ejected his hidden blade again. He held the hidden blade like a dagger as he stopped twirling his axe and he stared at his target with a death glare. Before the dragon could react, he charged forward and sliced into his scaly side with the tomahawk.

Accipiter cried in anguish as the bleeding would felt like it was on fire because of the purple energy and he blew a small gust of wind at the tribal to knock him away. Connor gasped as he was thrown against the wall again, but it wasn't nearly as hard as last time and he immediately got back on his feet. He saw that the dragon was still recovering from the attack and decided to charge forward again. The dragon saw this coming however and quickly deflected the swing with his white wings.

"I'm gonna kill you, Connor!" the Templar promised as he raised his right paw to slash at the human with his claws.

As soon as he tried however, the Assassin used his hidden blade to shield himself and the dagger-like blade stabbed right through the paw, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"GAAAHHHH!" the albino dragon screamed in pain as his paw bled heavily and he tried to yank it away, only causing him to be in more pain.

Connor saw that he was stuck and raised his tomahawk to strike. The Templar saw this however and quickly stabbed him in the back with his star shaped tailblade. The tribal grunted in pain from the attack as his lower back started bleeding heavily. He shakily looked at the dragon in the eyes to see that he was grinning.

"You lose… Assassin." Accipiter said shakily, but smugly as he roughly pulled his tailblade out of Connor's back and raised it to strike again despite the immense pain in his paw.

The Native American saw what the dragon was trying to do and knew he had to act fast. With the last bit of his strength, he raised his tomahawk above his head again before he brought it down with a mighty chop, burying the axe blade into the dragon's shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" the albino dragon screamed in agony as the Assassin pulled the tomahawk away, only to chop into him again, and a third time.

After the third chop, the dragon fell to the ground in front of Connor and strained just to breath. His injuries were glowing purple because of the convexity running rampant through his veins and his red eyes slowly traveled up to meet the Assassin's dark brown ones. The white robed man realized that his opponent couldn't fight anymore and sheathed his hidden blade. He still kept his signature weapon out however just to be safe.

"Why were you so determined to become king, enough so that would spark a civil war?" the Mohawk demanded as the crystal's power faded away forever and his tomahawk stopped glowing.

"I… I never wanted a war… I just wanted to bring peace to the Warfang and try to unite the Dragon Realms." the albino dragon answered as he wheezed loudly.

"The people did not wish to have a king! They want a fair government that allows them to make choices!" Connor reasoned loudly.

"All you Assassins are the same… thinking that us Templars are the bad guys… the people can't make their own decisions… that'll only destroy everyone and everything. They need a leader who can make the tough decisions for them… and you ruined all… that…" Accipiter said quietly before his eyes slowly closed and he stopped breathing.

The Native American realized that the dragon was dead and he sheathed his tomahawk.

"O:nen ki' wáhi Accipiter. (Goodbye Accipiter.)" he spoke in his native language as he looked down at the corpse.

He heard the sounds of multiple footsteps behind him and looked to see all four elemental Guardians staring at him with wide eyes. Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and Flamma each bore a shocked expression as they stared at Accipiter's corpse and Connor, who was struggling to stay standing.

"Connor… are you okay?" the Fire Guardian asked worriedly as she and the other Guardians walked up to him.

"I am fine…" the Mohawk assured them before he turned too looked at the corpse again. "…he is not however." he finished tiredly.

Connor stood on his wobbly legs for a few more moments before he fell to his hands in knees. The Guardians were alarmed by this and Terrador scooped the American Assassin onto his back.

"Where…?" the native began to ask.

"To the healers." the Earth Guardian quickly answered as he carried him out of the room.

Connor didn't have the strength to say anything else and let the four dragons do as they pleased. The last thing he thought about before he passed out from blood loss was Voltia and if she was safe.


	24. Kanien'kehá:ka

**Well, here we are everyone, the last chapter of In the Name of liberty II. I'd just like to thank everyone for their support and Zach the Fire Dragon for giving me some ideas. As I said before in the last chapter, I'm gonna be working on the next entry to the Lightning series, so that's something to look forward to. Thank you, all of you, for the support you've given me ever since I started writing. I like knowing that I'm making other people happy by writing. I never expected to get a fanbase or anything like that. Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving me. Remember to leave a review once you're done reading or send me a PM!**

**Historical Fact: In the year 1857, many Dakota natives held an uprising against the United States because the U.S. government forced them out of their lands and demanded to be paid as well. This uprising was known as the Spirit Lake Massacre. When the Civil War broke out in 1862, tensions between the tribe and the United Sates rose greatly. The Dakota decided to take that they needed to fight in order to survive and started another uprising. The natives were defeated however and the U.S. government held unfair trails that sentenced 303 Native American men to death. Abraham Lincoln was informed about all of this and looked over the case files himself. In the end, he made it so 38 of the natives were hung instead of all 303 of them. This was known as the largest mass hanging in United States history and it would've been a larger mass killing if Lincoln didn't intervene.**

Chapter 24: Kanien'kehá:ka

There was nothing, but darkness; a black void of nothingness. There were no sounds and nothing that could be felt. It seemed as though senses meant nothing and blackness was the only thing that existed.

All of a sudden, faint whispers were heard in the darkness. It was a few voices speaking to each other, but they were too distorted in order to tell who it was. Over time, the voices got clearer and a conversation could be heard.

"He's been out for days. Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" a female voice asked worriedly somewhere in the darkness.

"Yes; or at least he should be. We had some of the best healers in Warfang treat him." a deep sounding male voice answered assumingly.

"Be quiet, all of you! I think he's waking up!" another male voice, this time with a British accent, loudly interrupted the conversation.

There was a bright light as Connor slowly opened his eyes, but he immediately closed them because of the piercing light. His eyes slowly adjusted to it and he opened his eyes again to not only see his fellow Assassins, but the four Guardians as well.

"CONNY!" Voltia cried in joy as she stepped forward and him closely yet gently enough so she wouldn't irritate his injuries.

"It… is good to see you as… well." the Mohawk replied weakly as we slowly hugged her back, making everyone in the room smile.

After a few moments, the electric dragoness pulled away with a blushed smile. Her mate smiled as well and slowly sat up, but Volteer gently pushed him back onto his back.

"You mustn't move, Connor. You've dealt with quite the damage, but it was interesting being able to learn more about your anatomy. It was rather exciting, marvelous, entertaining, exquisite, extrava-" the Electric Guardian couldn't finish because Flamma clamped his snout closed with her paw, but he still tried to talk despite that.

"Please forgive Volteer. You know how he is." the Fire Guardian apologized with a chuckle as Volteer realized he couldn't speak at the moment and childishly pouted.

"It is quite alright. What happened after I went unconscious and how long was I asleep?" he replied and asked while his brown eyes scanned over everyone in the room.

"The rebels disbanded when they learned of Accipiter's death and the city is agreeing that Cyril is best suited to be the new leader of the city. Elections start tomorrow morning. As for how long you've been out, two days." Terrador answered when no one else would.

"I see." Connor stated calmly in understanding.

The Mohawk was kinda expecting to be out for a few days. He was just glad that he fighting had stopped and a time of peace was imminent.

"I think we should tell you that murder is frowned upon despite your noble efforts. Most are sentence to life imprisonment for murder." the Earth Guardian continued, making the American Assassin frown.

"But… we're gonna make an exception for you. After all, you were just acting in self defense, right?" Flamma added with a wink and everyone in the room smiled.

"But I was not acting in defense." Connor reasoned with a confused expression.

"Oh, just shut up and be happy." Cynder chuckled and reassuringly pat his shoulder.

"You should rest; you've been through a lot." Cyril suggested before he led everyone out of the room.

Voltia looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before she too left. Connor just sighed quietly as he closed his eyes. The corners of his lips curved into a small smile when he realized that he finally succeeded in destroying the Templar threat in the Dragon Realms.

* * *

Two months have passed since Connor woke up in the hospital bed. Cyril was elected as the first president of Warfang and the city quickly calmed down and stopped fighting. It was never revealed that Connor was the one who killed Accipiter and the citizens were told that an unknown individual murdered him. The citizens believed this claim and went back to their regular lives.

In the Assassins' sanctuary, all the Warfang Assassins were crowded around Connor, who was moving the room's rug to the side. Once the rug was out of the way, he grabbed one of the floor tiles and easily lifted it up, revealing a small wooden chest.

"I'll get that out of the way." Terence promised as he held his hands out.

Connor gave the Englishman the unneeded floor tile, who placed it on one of the tables, and he picked up the chest.

The Mohawk hefted the chest up into his arms and placed it on the same table that the floor tile was resting on. He took a quick glance at his fellow Assassins before he opened the dusty chest. Inside the chest, an Apple of Eden was resting with a slight yellow glow. This was the same piece of Eden that brought Connor to this realm twice.

"I still don't get it, Connor. Why do you have to leave again?" Aura asked with a slightly hurt expression.

"I am no longer needed on this land. My people need me and the Templar threat still exists on my land. I am sorry, but my people come first." the Mohawk explained as he thought about his fellow tribals who were forced to leave their own land.

"Will you ever come back?" Hunter asked curiously.

"I do not know, but I will if I am ever able." the native answered honestly, seeing no point in lying them or giving them false hope.

"I'm guessing that she's going with you." Spyro said as he nodded towards Voltia, who had a slightly bulged belly due to her being pregnant.

"Yes. I'm going with Conny and were gonna raise our hatchlings in America." the electric dragoness confirmed as she nuzzled her mate's cheek and he responded my kissing her on the nose.

This made the other Assassins smile and the Native American gently picked up the Apple of Eden with a single hand. It started glowing more brightly as it was raised to his chest height.

"Stay close to me." He told Voltia and she scooted as close to him as she possibly could.

"We'll miss you two. If we don't see you again, know that we love you both as a family. You're always welcome here if you need a place to stay." Spyro told them both and they nodded in appreciation.

The other Assassins spoke their farewells as well. When everyone said goodbye, Connor raised the Apple over his head and there was a yellow flash that temperately blinded them all. When the light died down, they looked back at where they were standing to see that Connor and Voltia weren't there anymore. They all bowed their heads in respect after they pulled their hoods over their heads or put on their hats.

"It is our duty to keep this world safe from tyranny and injustice. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Spyro told them all and they nodded in understanding.

After a few minutes of paying their respects, they lifted their heads once more and sat down at the table to plan their next mission.

* * *

There was a bright, yellow flash in the middle of a clearing within the American frontier. Once the light died down, it was revealed that Connor and Voltia were standing where the light originated. They were both wearing their Assassin's robes and they seemed mostly unchanged. The Assassin slowly turned to look at his mate and smiled.

"Welcome to my land." he told her as he motioned towards the forest in front of them.

"It's beautiful." Voltia replied as she looked at the stars in the night sky and the various night animals roaming around the mid-summer forest.

"Shall we go to my homestead?" the Mohawk asked her as his smile widened.

"Of course, my love." the electric dragoness answered with a giggle and they started walking down a nearby Indian trail.

Connor was so happy that things turned out this way. He was glad to be back home in the American forest and his mate was with him. To top it all off, they were both expecting a child.

'I wonder if Doctor White can deliver a dragon egg or possible human from a dragoness.' the Native American thought to himself as the manor came into view.

He had many plans for the future. He wanted the homestead residence to meet Voltia and to welcome her into their world, he wished to discover where his people were now residing so he could introduce her to them, and he still had to bring those trinkets to that peg-legged man at the harbor.

Connor smiled again as he thought about these things. They walked up his front porch, but he noticed that Kanen'tó:kon's tomahawk was on the front porch when he pulled it out of the pole. He scooped it up in his hands and looked at it closely.

"Something wrong?" Voltia asked as she looked at the Native American weapon in his gloved hand.

"No… not anymore." Connor answered with a small smile under his hood and he leader her into the manor.

**And there you have it! The ending to In the Name of Liberty II. Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this little story and giving me feedback. I hope you had as much reading it as I did writing it and I'll be started on my next story as soon as I can. May the tribal sprits watch over you all.**


End file.
